Hablando Sobre Sexo
by Kirsche
Summary: Al posar tu mirada en mi cuerpo, tu deseo se enciende y me tocas obscenamente intentado poseerme. Si tienes el valor para espiar por los rincones pensando indecencias. ¿Por qué no charlarlo? Y quizás, real, tu deseo se vuelva. One-shots diversas parejas.
1. Beyond the skin

Disclamer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Bien, esto será una serie de one-shots de contenido…digamos que erótico (pero no habrá lemons), con diversas parejas: canon, crack, yaoi, yuri, etc. Cada one-shot es autoconclusivo, así que pueden leer o no todos (supongo que habrá algunos que puedan ir ligados, pero los distinguirán por el I y II), con o sin spoilers, pero os aviso cuando haga un one-shot con spoilers ;). No sé cuentos haga, los reviews de toda índole son bienvenidos :D

Título: Beyond the s(k)in

Pairing: Kaname/Yuuki.

Advertencias: Ninguna, considerando lo que implica ser un fanfic de rating T. Sin Spoilers también.

Beyond the s(k)in.

Los últimos colores cálidos del día se desvanecían en el horizonte; el amarillo intenso se consumía al final de la tierra dejando de recuerdo anaranjados, rosas y rojos a su paso, mientras en lo más alto de cielo, la bóveda celeste se encontraba casi cubierta por la negrura de la mística noche. Era la hora en la que los seres nocturnos comenzaban a salir de su escondite.

Para cuando la joven despertó, la tierra ya estaba cubierta por las tinieblas; letárgicamente las estrellas tintineaban, mientras la luna, perezosa, se escondía tras un cúmulo de nubes oscuras. No era una noche terrorífica, ni cansina, era más bien cálida, quizás algunos podrían llamarla romántica.

La chica se restregó las manos sobre los ojos, la noche anterior había sido realmente pesada; por la mañana aplicaron varios tests, era natural que se hubiera alargado un poco más su sueño, aunque…Yuuki se despertó por completo al comprobar la oscuridad de su salón de clase. La hora de entrada de la Clase Nocturna ya había pasado, lo más seguro es que ellos estuvieran en clase. Se golpeó la cara con la mano: había fallado a sus deberes de prefecta, rogaba que Zero sí hubiera cumplido con su deber; aunque realmente dudaba de ello. Aquel descuido de su parte pudo haberle causado problemas a los chicos de uniforme blanco. La imagen de un joven de cabello negro, ojos café oscuro con mirada melancólica inundó sus pensamientos. Yuuki le había fallado a Kaname.

—¿Fue un dulce sueño?

La chica se giró para buscar al dueño de aquella voz. —Kaname-senpai —murmuró la chica.

—Buenas noches, Yuuki. —Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rosa inmediatamente. El muchacho que intoxicaba sus pensamientos se encontraba a lado de ella; sentado sobre la silla que solía pertenecerle a Yori, con un libro entre sus manos.

Una delicada sonrisa se formó en la faz del chico, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Yuuki temblara. En ese instante, ella se había olvidado del tiempo o el espacio, ni siquiera recordaba como se llamaba, sólo estaba él, sonriendo de esa manera para ella.

—Es peligroso dormirse en los salones, Yuuki. —La joven volvió de inmediato a la tierra, se pasó una mano por el cabello avergonzada, acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Lo lamento mucho —intentó anunciar bastante segura, pero delante de él, ella perdía el balance del mundo entero—. No volverá a suceder.

—Si te sientes tan cansada, no hagas las rondas; si te esfuerzas mucho podrías lastimarte.

La había herido. Con tan hermosas palabras Kaname había afectado a la muchacha. No, no era culpa de él, sino de ella por ser tan tonta para quedarse dormida tanto tiempo. Incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, la chica divagó su mirada sobre el suelo.

—Siento tanto causarte molestias, iré a… —La mano de Kaname sobre su hombro producía un cálido cosquilleo, el tacto de él siempre era tan suave y gentil; cada vez que él la tocaba sentía miles de cosas revolotear por el estómago y la cabeza.

—Está bien, no quería entrar a clase de economía de todas formas. —El chico le guiñó un ojo—. Gracias por darme una escusa.

Sonrió, sonrió ampliamente como la boba que era. —Cuando quieras —soltó sin meditarlo demasiado. Kaname hizo un extraño gesto con su rostro, Yuuki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Era una estúpida—. Quiero decir…pero no muchas veces…emp, los estudios son importantes. Sí, eso, los estudios son muy importantes, demasiado…

La risa de Kaname resonó por los recovecos de aquel salón vacío, Yuuki sintió que le hervían hasta las orejas ¿cómo era que siempre se las arreglaba para quedar en ridículo en frente de Kaname? Aún con la chaqueta puesta, pudo sentir que los dedos del joven se aferraron más a su piel del hombro, mientras él inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia adelante. El cabello de Kaname era hermoso, siempre lo había sido, así como sedoso, pocas veces se lo había tocado pero recordaba perfectamente ese tacto. Ojalá pudiera pasarse las horas recorriendo sus mechones negros.

—Lo siento, Yuuki —balbuceó el chico, tratando de recuperar el aliento—, es sólo que…no esperaba eso de ti. —Ojalá la tierra también se abriera y la tragara—. No quiero decir que seas una mala estudiante, pensé… tal vez… creerías que sería mejor estar aquí que encerrada en un salón, escuchando la lectura aburrida de un profesor con voz soporífera.

Ella podría estar en cualquier lugar al lado de él, daba igual lo que estuvieran haciendo o a quien tuvieran que soportar. —Los estudios son importantes —trató de decir esta vez con mayor convicción, pero no resultó.

El salón de nuevo se llenó de risas, esta vez los dos disfrutaban de aquel momento. Cómo extrañaba esos momentos, cómo añoraba el sabor de estar sólo los dos. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos eran niños abandonados en un gélido mundo, pasaban horas charlando de cosas irrelevantes, tumbados sobre el frío suelo, ignorando el tiempo o el espacio, sólo estando, sólo sintiendo el uno al otro. Verdaderamente era doloroso saber que aquellas situaciones pertenecían a una ilusión que nunca más se podría realizar.

Yuuki puso una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Kaname, su piel era tan suave, cálida, delicadamente tentadora. —Tienes que volver a clases. —Ahora había sido ella quien lo había lastimado a él—. Y yo tengo que ir con Zero para…

El corazón de Kaname latía violentamente, podía escucharlo perfectamente desde su posición, el chico la había envuelto en un posesivo abrazo. —Quédate conmigo —suplicó—, tan sólo unos minutos.

Yuuki cerró los ojos, ella quisiera quedarse una eternidad a su lado. —Pueden entrar, tengo que ayudar a Zero —dijo, mirando a Kaname a los ojos.

—¿Porqué, Yuuki? —La mano de Kaname sobre su cuello alborotaba cosas más allá de sus hormonas. —Dime. —Cuando ésta comenzó a ascender, fue inevitable el perder cualquier sentido que no estuviera relacionado con el toque de la mano de él—. ¿Por qué …—La mano sobre la barbilla de ella, le obligaba a observar directamente los ojos de Kaname. —tienes que pensar en él en ese momento? —Con el dedo pulgar, el vampiro acarició el labio inferior de la humana. —Eres cruel —le susurró al oído.

Una estaca se clavó en el corazón de la chica. Dolía tanto que lo sentía romperse en mil pedazos, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de que si aquello no era clavado de forma tan brutal, entonces dolería aún más. Yuuki quiso decir en ese instante: No, Kaname, tú eres el cruel. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se aferró con ambas manos a la espalda del sangre pura.

Flemáticamente azulina era el color de la luz lunar que se asomó por entre los grandes ventanales del salón, tímida y débil, fue insuficiente para desvelar lo que hacían los dos muchachos, las sombras esa noche eran sus cómplices.

Él siempre había tenido un olor único, muy sensual, demasiado incitador, extremadamente erótico. Esta vez fueron sus dedos los que hicieron presión en la piel de él. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, porque era incapaz de esconder los más oscuros de sus deseos, se sostenía del vampiro porque no quería desvanecerse en su propio placer, ella debía permanecer pura para no verse mal ante él; aunque se muriera por hacer cosas sucias. Deseó poder gritarle a la cara: tócame aquí, tócame ahora, donde sea, donde quieras, pero tócame.

Las cosquillas que se convertían en mariposas provocadas por el aliento de él sobre su nariz, pasaron a ser descargas placenteras. Las suaves caricias sobre su piel eran brasas ardientes que la invadían, que la acechaba, la descontrolaban por completo. Los dedos de Kaname no sólo se encontraban sobre su rostro o cuello, parecían también tocar lugares indecentes. Tenía que pararle, tenía que detenerlo, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería que él se detuviera…por el contrario, anhelaba que siguiera. La chica entreabrió los labios, intentando respirar la cordura que se le escapaba por los poros.

Sus narices se encontraban punta a punta. Yuuki ascendió una de sus manos hasta colocarla en el cuello del joven, cuando éste comenzó acariciar su rostro con la nariz y hacer sus manos divagar por el cuerpo de ella. La temperatura subía, los oídos le zumbaban, el único sonido existente era el golpeteo frenético de dos corazones latiendo. Quería tragárselo, quería guardárselo, pero inevitablemente su cuerpo reaccionó arqueándose un poco, antes de soltar un gemido. Ya no había marcha atrás, había sido una determinante clarificación de que su tacto era recibido por ella, no como amiga, ni admiradora, sino como mujer.

Creyó escuchar un ligera risa, todo su cuerpo se tensó, casi se paralizó. En cualquier momento, él la separaría de su cuerpo y tendrían una plática seria que no deseaba escuchar, quería golpearse fuertemente por estúpida, deseaba poder llorar. Tanto era su miedo que tardó en descifrar, lo que significaban aquellos hormigueos húmedos sobre sus labios.

Los labios de Kaname se sentían como la seda, aunque no eran tan fríos, por el contrario, lograban hacer hervir cada milímetro de piel que tocaban y tenían un sabor exquisito; se sentía tan bien. Clavó sus uñas en el cuello de él, para pegarse más a su cuerpo, deseaba responder con todo el ardor que tenía guardado hacía años. No podía contener los movimientos de sus labios, gravando en su memoria la sensación de tocar al ser de sus sueños de manera tan íntima. Nuevamente jaló el aire por la boca tratando de absorber el tiempo. Era la primera vez que palpaba con su lengua los colmillos afilados del vampiro, que conocía el sabor de su saliva, la tersidad de su lengua, la intensidad de su amor.

El aire se le escapaba, el pecho le dolía, la sangre corría a gran velocidad, la adrenalina atosigaba a su todo su ser. Quería que esto durara, quería que esto nunca terminara, quería entregarse, quería darle a conocer que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, aquí, ahora, donde fuere, por siempre.

—Yuuki. —Su nombre sonaba tan bien cuando él lo declamaba, su nombre era bello cuando era pronunciado con ese tono tan grave y erótico, su nombre era la gloria pronunciado de sus labios—. Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki. ¡Yuuki!

Risas a su alrededor, rayos de sol hiriendo sus ojos, alguien le tocaba el hombro, cuchicheos incesantes.

—Yuuki.

El dolor de cuello le estaba matando, se llevó una mano al sitio al tiempo que se levantaba lentamente. Todos los músculos se le tensaron.

—¿Te encuentras bien Yuuki-chan?

—¿Acaso quieres tomar clase con nosotros, Cross-san?

Yuuki cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mientras rezaba mentalmente una plegaria para que se desvaneciera en el aire y nadie la viera salir del salón de clases.

—Yuuki. —Podía sentir la figura de Kuran Kaname delante de ella, inclusive podía ver los ojos de él mirándola fijamente, era la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, no tenía el valor ni la vergüenza para verle. ¿Cómo podía verlo a la cara cuando acaba de tener semejante sueño? En cuanto entre abrió los ojos pudo ver aquella encantadora sonrisa que parecía pertenecerla sólo a ella—. ¿Tuviste un dulce sueño?

Yuuki volvió a cerrar los ojos, ¡E_res patética Cross!_ se gritó mentalmente a sí misma.

-

-

-

-

Este one-shot lo escribí hace rato, originalmente fue creado para el torneo de críticos, con el promt de "sueños" pero se pasaba del número de palabras (algo entre 500 y 600 palabras y no deseaba cortar nada, so) y de ahí, nació la idea de crear una serie de one-shots sobre ideas sexosas (?) de los personajes. ¿Algo más que quieran saber? Bueno…pueden proponer parejas, pero no me pidan escribir mucho de Zero uu lamentablemente no es mi personaje favorito, so.

Bien cualquier cosa, no se corte que yo escucho :D (no muerdo, así que dejad sus comentarios: bueno o malos).

Sobre el título (es que originalmente la letra K, va con una línea en medio, como si estuviera tachada, pero no permite eso, así que la mejor idea que se me ocurrió fue encerrarla en paréntesis). Para los que no saben mucho inglés: "Beyond the skin" podría traducirse como: Más allá de la piel, al tachar la K, queda "sin" que significa pecado.

Gracias a Ro-chan por su beteo ;).

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

PS: Oficialmente me estreno por la sección de VK en , tengo otros drabbles de VK (en su mayoría de Kaname uu), pero esos se encuentran en mi Livejournal —link en mi profile— entre otras cosas de VK.


	2. Sweet Thoughts

Título: (S)we(e)t thoughts.

Pairing: Kaname/Zero.

Advertencias: Slash explícito (escenas sexuales entre dos chicos). Así que estáis advertidos, sino os gusta el yaoi, denle hacia atrás.

Rating: M

(S)we(e)t thoughts.

Era algo que había pensando una y otra vez, siempre dándole vueltas, continuamente desechando la idea con insistencia y es que lo volvía loco el hecho de intentar analizar, pero el hecho de no hacerlo lo inquietaba de gran manera. Entonces prefería distraerse, maldecir el viento, las ramas y las piedras intentando crear una excelente teoría del por qué era bueno odiar esas cosas, pero entonces recaía en ese tema: _odiar._ La piedra volvía a rodar cuesta abajo, sin que él pudiera detenerla, sin desear contenerla, entonces caía al final del pozo, resonaba, retumbaba; el mundo giraba descontroladamente a sus pies, la cordura se perdía. ¿Existía aún la lógica?

Demasiado pesado, demasiado peligroso, olvidaba; daba media vuelta y seguía con sus quehaceres, la rutina era la mejor escapatoria, la automatización no necesitaba de reflexividad, el cerebro hacía sus funciones naturales; mantener vivo al susodicho y moverlo de cuando en cuando. No razón, no lógica, no corazón, una máquina casi perfecta. Era mejor tener la mente en blanco que aquellos pensamientos estridentes cuasi psicóticos, no se sufría, no se condenaba, nunca dolía.

No pensar lo llevaba a la paz, un lugar en donde se sentía bastante cómodo, pero como todo lo humano o hecho de humanos, la cosa no tenía eternidad. Entonces sucedía como cuando uno pasa demasiado tiempo en la cama, quizás al inicio es genial, más tiempo en tu soledad calientita, sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones; la vida se ve un poco más luminosa, el sol comienza a acicalar tu deseo, demasiado intenso, demasiado calor bajo los cobijas y aburrimiento, finalmente es insoportable el sólo mirar el techo impaciente con el cuerpo ardiendo y un sol que quema retinas. En pocas palabras la cosa se jodía y volvía al mismo problema, el odiar…más el cuerpo ardiente.

Y es que cuando uno odia, no debería desear del enemigo salvo mala suerte; en el peor de los casos la muerte, porque eso es lo normal, es lo común, es lo sano. ¿Y cuándo ha estado él en sus cabales?

Zero se pasó una mano nerviosamente por su cabello plata, tirando un poco al final de este. A través de los grandes ventanales, la clase nocturna se cambiaba de salón con lentitud, alteraba sus sentidos el ver esos rostros flemáticos andar libres por los pasillos, con los ojos pareciendo mirar la nada. Pero él estaba consciente de que más de uno espiaba por las sombras intentando encontrar una presa, ideando una escapada, soñando con sangre verdadera. Lo sabía, lo olía, lo intuía, incluso podía saborearlo.

Se golpeó la frente con la mano, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Instintos naturales…y una tremenda urgencia por reprimirlos, una risa burlona, una mirada intensa, en su cuerpo estallaba el deseo como los fuegos artificiales, ruidosamente, espontáneamente irrumpiendo la noche, inundando todo su cuerpo.

Negaba, tragaba saliva con gran dificultad, respiraba de hito en hito, apretando las mandíbulas y los puños; intentaba decir, no, rogaba a los dioses por la negación, imploraba por la inexistencia de aquello. Ese bastardo, volvía a seducirle y sonreír.

La piedra se hacía escuchar por todos lados, el ruido era insoportable, la sangre, el deseo, el odio…todo se mezclaba y juraba que un día lo tendría, un día el sueño se haría realidad. Ese que comenzaba en una noche oscura, aquí o allá el lugar era inherente a los hechos, aquí y allá era una locura, una prohibición, algo casi imposible.

Proseguía un acercamiento, era algo estrepitoso pero placentero, quizás hasta un poco sádico. Porque ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, ninguno de los dos lo contenía, se atacaban mutuamente, el deseo calentaba las venas, incendiaba el latido del corazón. Palabras hirientes, golpes fortuitos, actos ilícitos.

¡Ódiame! concentra tu atención en mí; ¡maldíceme! siente mi presencia en tu interior; ¡aborréceme! trata de derruir mi razón; ¡destrózame! pero que sea sólo a mí. Porque este sentimiento quema, porque este sentimiento consume, porque este sentimiento también ocupa demasiado espacio en mi corazón.

Aquel posaba rudamente sus labios sobre los de él, con suaves y cálidas caricias doblegaba su necedad y entonces el mundo parecía girar. Entrecerrando los ojos suspiraría al sentir unos fríos dedos recorriendo con erótica parsimonia su abdomen por debajo de la blusa, se estremecía al percibir ambos cuerpos tan juntos el uno del otro, él aprisionado entre la pared y el sangrepura. La lengua de Kaname le recorrería el cuello, disfrutando de provocar escalofríos y espasmos, ascendería hasta quedar cara a cara. Se mirarían y el odio nacería, se detestarían, cada uno insultaría al otro, los besos serían salvajes, de esos que destruyen, que se dan con el alma, que imploran: Arráncame la vida.

Las manos viajarían impacientes, toqueteando aquí y allá, apachurrando, se violaría la intimidad. Buscarían un respiro, tomarían un poco de aire, pensarían que es una locura, que no se aman, ni siquiera se agradan, ambos evocarían la imagen de una dulce niña. Volvían a caer en el mismo juego, odiar, tocar sentir. La ropa…¿todavía existiría?

¿Has sentido la vibración dentro de tu ser cuando un botón es desabrochado? La respiración se le haría más profunda por cada vibración que el sangrepura provocara, las tripas se le revolverían al ver que la camisa ya estaba completamente abierta. Las uñas de Kuran le recorrerían enchinando su piel, excitando aún más aquello que estaba endureciéndose. Indecentemente, el cuero se deslizaría por debajo de la hebilla. Respira, ¿puedes contenerte? ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Sí, va a tocarle justó ahí. El sonido metálico del cinturón cayendo sería opacado por un gemido de placer, los fríos dedos se escurrían hasta rodearle completamente el ego, dedos y palma harían un poco de presión, su cuerpo se contraería de puro goce, gotas de sudor bajarían de su nuca a los omoplatos, Kaname exhalaría y a él le provocaría escalofríos. Entonces lo tendría completamente domado. Tirando, apachurrando, el corazón le palpitaría infernalmente mientras su cuerpo se retorcía al ritmo del vampiro sangrepura, entonando una erótica melodía a base de _aahh._ Frenesí, la pasión no se puede contener, la locura sube velozmente como la espuma de una champaña, a punto de ebullición, apunto de volar y el bastardo se detendría.

Las piernas le temblarían; mas resistiría, lo mejor estaba por llegar. Colocaría ambas palmas sobre la fría pared, así como la frente. Inspiraría profundamente ante la anticipación, calor, dos brazos rodeándole. Dolería, todo su cuerpo se tensionaría pero no gritaría, el viento silbaría pasando a través de los bosques.

Algo descendería por sus piernas, sus sentidos se excitarían extremadamente al percibir el olor de su propia sangre. La segunda embestida iría aún más adentro. Duro, húmedo y caliente, así se sentía Kuran en sus entrañas; esta vez sería el bastardo quien gemiría. Se sentiría avergonzado al encontrarse con el rabo parado y siendo meneado con ayuda del vampiro al que más detestaba, pero no dejaría de arañar la pared por mero deleite. Agresivo, brutal, frenético, así sería el ritmo de entrada y salida de Kaname.

Los sentidos se le irían, el mundo se evaporaría, nada existiría salvo esa sensación fuerte proveniente de la unión de ambos, que dolía al mismo tiempo que era placentero. Dos cosas opuestas como el amor y el odio. Se correría, antes que él probablemente o quizás después, pero sentiría de igual manera cuando el embate del líquido caliente de su compañero se esparciera en su interior.

Ninguno de los dos, buscaría mirarse a la cara, ninguno hablaría o diría algo. Ambos tomarían lados opuestos del camino, se mentirían diciendo que no había sucedido nada, todo seguiría igual, la noche era oscura y fría.

Odiar, amar la misma cara de una moneda, en ambos el corazón duele, la mente se corroe, el alma se consume, incluso en los labios suena casi iguales. ¿Acaso no dicen que sólo existe una delgada línea de distancia?

-

-

-

-

¡Fiu! Fue difícil hacerlo por eso de mantener el condenado IC (aunque…dudo que haya quedado realmente) y bueno, era algo que deseaba hacer, tenía planeado hacer otro Kaname/Yuuki, sólo que desde el punto de vista de Kaname, el problema es que no se me antojaba poner dos Kaname/Yuuki juntos, así que me puse a hacer este yaoi. Personalmente me gusta más (y creo es un poco más canon) el Kanamero, pero otro día prometo hacer un Zename (hay que aceptar, que Kaname tiene su lado uke). Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot…no sé qué pareja haga, hay tantas que tengo en mente.

-

Comentarios de cualquier índole, sólo denle al: "GO" (y es gratis XD).


	3. Through Night

Título: (Th)rough Night

Pairing: Kaname/Yuuki.

Advertencias: Ninguna, considerando lo que implica ser un fanfic de rating M. Sin Spoilers también.

(Th)rough Night.

Detestaba cuando el silencio, la soledad y la tristeza le embargaban; sabía que si dejaba deslizar su mano por la copa de cristal hasta dejarla caer a capricho de la fuerza de gravedad, entonces podría verse a sí mismo descender por el mismo abismo. Es que era patético, era terrible, le agobiaba los sentidos, le aplastaba la razón, incluso atentaba contra su buen juicio. Si se soltaba se perdería y no quería, no lo deseaba, por mucho que el sostenerse doliera con toda el alma.

Miró el mundo a través de la copa, la luz se refractaba hermosamente logrando un calidoscopio dominado por el color carmesí. Todo parecía deformarse pero al mismo tiempo mostraba su verdadera forma, sus ojos nocturnos apreciaban la belleza de lo dantesco, después de todo él era parte de ese mundo sumido en la desesperación y la agonía. Era un hijo de la maldad pura, de la raza maldita de Caín; rió para sus adentros, se colocó la copa sobre los labios, sus dedos jugaron con el cristal que amenazó con salirse de su control y verter su contenido sobre su persona.

Se imaginó lo que sucedería cuando los demás observaran que su sacrosanta pulcritud del uniforme blanco se había manchado del granate con olor a vicio, desenfreno y añejados recuerdos del 78. Su tolerancia al alcohol siempre había sido muy poca, pero aquel día se sentía extrañamente tentado a perder la noción del tiempo y la moral.

Colocó la copa maldita sobre la mesa, pero sus dedos no lograron despegarse del objeto, las curvas eran tentadoras, el brillo de la luna sobre el cristal incitaba a la prohibición, el rojo elevaba el deseo, el delicado frío tacto seducía hasta al más santo. Oh, era imposible alejar su atención de la fastidiosa bebida.

Poniendo un poco más de entusiasmo logró desviar su vista del objeto, tamborileó sus dedos sobre el cristal, ¿cómo se había metido en aquel lio? No lo recordaba o no deseaba recordarlo, pero debía encontrar la forma para salir de aquel asunto, suspiró, ¡ah! Ahora su mente lo rememoraba. Yuuki, sí, siempre era ella. Esa encantadora mocosa que invariablemente encontraba la forma de alterarlo, inclusive con el más inocente de los movimientos.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado, quizás no quería salir del problema, quizás se le hacía más cómodo evadirlo o probar como es de hondo el río con los dos pies. En cualquier caso esa noche prefería olvidar, se recostó sobre el sillón logrando por fin separarse de aquella envenenada cosa. Como le gustaría hundirse en un oscuro mar de desesperación, para no oír, para no sentir, para ya no mirar el desgarre de su corazón.

Los sentimientos amenazaban con desbordarse, la razón proclamaba su declive, se llevó una mano al rostro, no quería quebrarse. A lo lejos una voz se alzaba, desesperante, inquietante, melancólica. Se incorporó velozmente, tomó la copa con fuerza, la colocó sobre sus labios, el fuerte sabor del líquido carmesí cosquilleó sobre su lengua, la soprano dolida porque la muerte le arrancó un ser amado le perforó los tímpanos. El viento soplaba con gran fuerza en las fueras, los árboles de la academia Cross crujían al son de una tormenta. Apresuró el desliz del licor en su garganta. La noche prometía ser eterna en compañía de esas notas tan dolientes _"da l'empireo"_;la última palabra se fundía y perdía con su corazón al tiempo que intentaba encontrar el aire que se le escapa por las heridas, esa proterva canción lo estaba enloqueciendo _"fa della terra"_. Kaname se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, deseaba dejar de escuchar ese sufrimiento.

Sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a llenar la copa hasta el borde mientras esperaba a que la canción terminara, _"Un ciel! Ah!" _Aquello iba romper sus nervios, se recargó completamente sobre el respaldo del sillón y volvió a beber hasta el fondo, prefiriendo quemar su garganta a poner demasiada atención a esa explosión de voz _"Io son l'amore". _Se dejó caer lentamente, hasta colocar su cabeza sobre el brazo del mueble, el aria bajaba su volumen y desesperación, aunque la letra no ayudaba demasiado, él también se sentía como una cosa muerta. La copa cayó del sillón rondando por la alfombra completamente vacía, él también se encontraba a la deriva.

La noche se sentía un poco más oscura, un golpe suave irrumpió sus pensamientos, Kaname se incorporó con dificultad del sillón, el alcohol siempre entorpecía sus movimientos. —Deja los papeles del concilio en el suelo, Ichijou —comandó sin dificultad alguna, si el muy canijo se atrevía a entrar se vería en la necesidad de ocupar sus poderes, no podía permitir que lo viera en semejante estado y con una botella abierta. Se llevó una mano a la frente, mañana tendría un dolor de cabeza terrible, así como una sensibilidad al sol insoportable. ¿Qué lo había llevado a beber?

Volvieron a tocar, pero esta vez los golpes fueron más silenciosos y cargados de duda, como si la inercia actuara más que el deseo o alguna extraña mezcla entre la locura y la insensatez lo provocaran. Naturalmente aquel no era Takuma, quizás Aido…ya podía sentir una terrible jaqueca venir, pero Aido no se quedaría en silencio, además de ser más enérgico. Un golpe solitario llegó a sus oídos, la figura no comenzaba la retirada, pero al parecer tampoco pretendía tocar de nuevo. Se levantó del sillón, el mundo se distorsionó un poco, aún así pudo sostenerse en ambas piernas, quizás había bebido de más. Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y presionó hacia abajo.

La chica se miraba la punta de los zapatos sucios visiblemente avergonzada, su uniforme oscuro se encontraba bastante húmedo, la poca luz que emitían las velas iluminaban las gotas de lluvia que se le habían pegado a la piel.

—¿Yuuki? —Su voz demasiado ronca le asuntó incluso a él mismo, parecía venir de ultratumba.

—Er…ah, em… —balbuceó—, disculpa la interrupción, hasta mañana, que descanses Kaname-sempai. —La chica se inclinó y dio media vuelta sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Kaname colocó su cabeza sobre el filo de la puerta, sólo Yuuki era capaz de hacer algo como aquello. —¿A dónde pretendes ir con esta tormenta?

—Está bien, sólo tengo correr, así que no te preocupes.

Kaname apretó el pomo de la puerta que aún sostenía. —Pillarás un fuerte resfriado.

La chica meneó la cabeza negativamente. —Soy muy resistente —intentó tranquilizarle.

Suspiró, la joven avanzó un par de pasos pero a él le bastó con dar un paso hacia el frente y estirar el brazo para tomarla firmemente de la muñeca, ella no se resistió cuando él la atrajo hacia sí. El latir del corazón de Yuuki inundó sus pensamientos, así como la tensión de ella encendió la chispa de la emoción en su cuerpo.

El aliento de Yuuki sobre la piel de su pecho le provocaba escalofríos, la puerta cerrada en la mitad de la noche estalló un sinfín de imágenes obscenas en su cabeza, fue cuando decidió soltarla. Las siguientes horas en ese cuarto le parecerían eternas, torció sus labios, le gustaba auto-torturarse.

—Kaname… sempai —murmuró— ¿por qué… por qué…? —Ella no sabía ni qué decir, ni qué hablar o pensar, se estaba dejando inundar por la esencia de él, demasiado cerca, demasiado caliente, quizás podrían fundirse hasta ser incapaces de reconocerse—. ¿Porqué hay una botella sobre tu mesa?

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la pregunta, así como el descubrimiento. —Me la regalaron.

Aquello fue una respuesta estúpida, para una pregunta estúpida, a ninguno de los dos les importaba eso.

—Los estudiantes no deben beber dentro del colegio —recitó la chica, intentando mantener un tono duro—. Kaname-sempai estaba haciendo algo prohibido.

—¿Y quién eres tú para hablar de no hacer cosas prohibidas?

La noche se había arruinado por entero. Ah, claro ahora recordaba el motivo de su estado, Kiryuu, esa irritante molestia, ese…ese…ese ente patético.

—Tengo que irme —anunció repentinamente Yuuki intentando huir, Kaname sólo tuvo que empujarla un poco hacia atrás y ella se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Cabello alborotado, ojos expectantes, boca entreabierta, expresión inocente, manos a la altura de los hombros, chaqueta desacomodada, la falda por arriba de la mitad del muslo, piernas semi-abiertas. El mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor. ¡Provocación! Gritaron sus entrañas.

El chico se cubrió la cara con una mano, quizás debía pedirle a Takuma que llevara a Yuuki a un lugar más seguro, quizás a su cuarto. Aunque uno nunca sabía de lo que él era capaz de hacer, mejor debía hablarle a Ruka, no tampoco, Rima…no, Seiren, sí Seiren era la mejor opción, pues en su estado actual haría cualquier tontería. El plan, el plan, el plan se regañó mentalmente.

Ella estornudó.

—Quítate la ropa.

Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron como platos, no horrorizados, pero sí demasiado anonadados incluso para parpadear. Kaname desvió la mirada de la expresión estupefacta de Yuuki, ella no tenía la culpa, había sido él el que se había equivocado.

—Estás húmeda… —El chico no supo quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido, sí él porque jamás se imaginó que Yuuki pillara el concepto de húmedo con _esa_ connotación, o sí ella por las palabras tan malsonantes que él había acabado de pronunciar, aunque él no pretendiera nada de eso. Carraspeó ruidosamente—. La lluvia —dijo pesadamente—, humedeció tu uniforme, si no te pones ropas secas te enfermeras.

Algo sucedió dentro de ella, sus ojos mostraban una gran variedad de sentimientos que no sabía controlar, así como las reacciones de su cuerpo, pues su rostro estaba demasiado colorado. Se incorporó lentamente, expectante ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué se le lanzará como el cazador sobre su presa? Maldita mujer, maldita esencia…ojalá lo ataran a esta condena.

—No tengo nada de remplazo. —Déjame verte en tu natural magnificencia, deseó rogar pero la moral era más alta que su pasión.

—Te daré algo —Kaname se acercó a ella, la vergüenza coronaba su faz, sin embargo se quedó quieta, esperando—, será mejor que te apures. —Estiró la mano para alcanzar la mejilla de ella, el contacto fue electrizante para ambos— No quiero que te enfermes. —La chica cerró los ojos ante el suave desliz de los nudillos de Kaname por su rostro, su gesto le incitaban y sus labios demandaban. —El baño está de aquel lado. —Retiró la mano, le costó más control que soltar la bebida, pero si no lo hacía no sólo su garganta estallaría en llamas, sino que todo su ser se incendiaría.

Ella se fue hacia el lugar indicado arrastrando los pies, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, él dejó de tensar los hombros, una tormenta, alcohol, Yuuki y opera trágica de fondo: ambiente nada alentador. Sacó de entre sus ropas lo primero que encontró, tocó la puerta suavemente, la chica se encontraba recargada de espaldas contra la puerta sin hacer nada, tiritando de frío y estornudando de tanto en tanto.

—Yuuki —le llamó Kaname suavemente. La puerta se abrió, por ella salió una mano que al palpar las ropas, cerró sus dedos entorno a ellas para desaparecer de nuevo tras la madera. Kaname se recargó en la pared clavando sus uñas en el concreto, el suave desliz de las ropas sobre la piel de Yuuki quería enloquecerlo, su mente recreaba las escenas, casi podía verlo, tocarlo y olerlo. La camisa blanca se retiraba lerdamente, mientras ella hacia un mohín inocente, poco a poco el hombro derecho quedaba al descubierto, podría pasar sus labios sobre la piel blanca, saboreando la textura de la virginidad, él retiraría el tirante del sostén, ella inspiraría profundamente mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de él. Kaname descendería sus labios del hombro al seno, al encontrarse con el algodón frunciría el ceño y encontraría el modo de arrancarlo para poder perderse en el éxtasis, entonces Yuuki gemiría de puro placer.

La puerta se abrió, Kaname observó con deteniendo las ventanas, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente el cristal, el reflejo le mostro una joven cerca de él con un gesto doliente. Él cerró los ojos al ver la mano de ella aproximarse, tan inocente y tan tonta, si pudiera ver las imágenes de su cabeza probablemente saldría corriendo. Sus dedos estaban helados, pero el efecto candente, incineró hasta su alma. Deseó poder exclamar su nombre sin pudor.

—¿Está bien que use esto?

Ella podía usar el corazón de él, patearlo y destrozarlo, si al final se apiadaba depositando un frívolo beso. —Sí —murmuró. El sangrepura permitió que la cabeza de ella descansara en su antebrazo.

—Debería llamar al director, decirle que venga por mí, Zero…

Kaname se giró y le puso un dedo sobre los labios. —No digas su nombre. —Todo el cuerpo de ella temblaba.

—Yo…no quiero molestarte —se excusó, tomando entre sus manos la mano que Kaname había usado para silenciarla—, yo sólo…si Zero pudiera…

—¿Porqué eres tan cruel?

La luz del rayo iluminó la estancia, segundos después el trueno hacia retumbar los ventanales. —Kaname-sempai, yo…no debería estar aquí, ni usar tus hermosas ropas, no…

—¡Suficiente, Yuuki! —Ella bajó la mirada decepcionada—. No decidas por mí.

—¡Yo no quería…! —exclamó la joven en su defensa—. No debería estar aquí.

La herida fue profunda, demasiado deletérea que se sostuvo de la pared para no resbalar del dolor. _¿Y donde preferirías estar? _Pensó, la duda le carcomía, la ira lo inundaba y todo deseaba volverse en una desesperante nada, no escuches, ya no le creas.

Kaname escondió su faz entre las sombras, no quería verla más. —Ya sé que preferirías estar…lejos de mí —su voz exudaba melancolía.

—¡No, Kaname-sempai! Yo…yo… —Los brazos de Yuuki le rodearon—. Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti. —Kaname exhaló aire por la nariz, demostrando incredulidad—. Por favor, créeme. —Sus ojos sinceros le atravesaron por entero, mientras sus dulces manos se apropiaban de su rostro.

—Entonces, Yuuki, dime ¿Por qué no quieres estar aquí? ¿Por qué todo en lo que piensas es en huir? —Sus párpados se abrieron completamente, la mano de ella tembló.

—Irrumpo el descanso de Kaname-sempai.

Kaname rió, Yuuki dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Kaname la retuvo en sus brazos, la tela se sentía tan delgada e inútil a vez, las imágenes de sus hombros desnudos volvieron a la cabeza del chico una y otra vez. —Mentira, ¿Desde cuándo mi Yuuki se volvió una mentirosa?

Yuuki recargó su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro, el joven se estremeció al sentir los labios de la joven por encima de su ropa. —Yo, yo… —un sollozo irrumpió la negrura de la estancia—, soy diferente de Kaname-sempai, las reglas…

—¿Y desde cuando hemos seguido las reglas, Yuuki? —inquirió obligándole a mirarle de frente—, ¿Por qué vamos a poner reglas entre nosotros?

—Kaname-sempai es…es un vampiro ejemplar.

—¿Por qué quieres tratarme con la frialdad que tienen los demás?

—Porque soy diferente a ti.

El sangrepura pegó su frente a la de la Yuuki, la nariz de ella chocaba con su mejilla. —¿Acaso los dos no hacemos lo prohibido?

El rayo y el trueno sacudieron los cimientos del dormitorio de la luna, mientras que la luz iluminaba todo el interior, dilucidando a las sombras. La intensidad de la naturaleza cegó a las dos figuras, como si quisieran ocultar sus pecados negando la entrada de la redención a las puertas del alma. Yuuki se estremeció al sentir los labios de Kaname rosando los suyos, estrujó la camisa del chico fuertemente. No querían moverse, de esa manera se comenzaban a cumplir sus deseos; ninguno era la mano de la concupiscencia sino el destino caprichoso. Los dedos de ella ser perdieron en la tersidad de los cabellos de él, sosteniéndose de ahí como si en ello se le fuera la vida, en cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo, su razón y sentido también lo hicieron.

Fue ruda la manera en la que tomó a Yuuki por los muslos, obligándola a rodearle la cadera con sus piernas, con mayor primor la aprisionó contra la pared, ella abrió sus labios para quejarse, pero se encontró silenciada por la pasión de la lengua de Kaname. Obscenamente ambos se restregaron el uno contra el otro, como gatos en celo.

La piel quemaba a los buenos juicios, el sistema se excitaba, el corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Con ardiente lasciva, Kaname recorrió el cuello de Yuuki con sus labios, mientras la joven suspiraba al tiempo que sus dedos presionaban la piel de la espalda del sangrepura. La respiración se le cortó a la chica al sentir los fríos dedos de Kaname colándose por debajo del pijama, toqueteando por su torso.

—Kaname-sempai —suspiró Yuuki.

El joven retiró la mano del lugar que buscaba deshacerse del sostén. Por un instante, ambos se miraron fijamente como si intentaran encontrar una explicación racional a lo que acababan de hacer.

—Yuuki —murmuró eróticamente el joven en su oído. La joven cerró sus ojos y besó la nariz de Kaname, no quería, no deseaba detener aquella locura.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a dónde podía ir a la parar todo aquello, tampoco les interesaba pensar en el final, sólo querían continuar recorriendo aquel sendero lleno de desenfreno. Kaname observó a la niña que se perdía en el cuerpo de él, la inocente que se dejaba arrastrar en la suciedad de sus actos, no, ella no debía estar ahí y sin embargo estaba.

La besó, primero apenas si rozó sus labios, sondeando, probando, tentando, ella no le negaba nada, tampoco se oponía. Con pose de víctima la joven se dejaba toquetear, incluso en los lugares más indecentes y cada vez que él se detenía, ella se pegaba más él, era una virgen seductora.

—Debiste intentar huir con más ahínco, Yuuki —murmuró el vampiro, al tiempo que le arrancaba el sostén. La joven arqueó la espalda y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del joven, era frío el tacto de los labios de Kaname sobre su pezón.

Le gustaba ver los gestos que hacía su rostro cada vez que la tocaba en diferentes partes; le excitaba la forma en la que gozaba pero se negaba a exclamar su placer; incendiaba su pasión, la manera en la que apretaba fuertemente los ojos mientras se retorcía de éxtasis; lo enloquecían las ingenuas manos de la joven recorriéndole el cuerpo libidinosamente.

La tormenta en las afueras comenzaba a incrementarse, así como la fogosidad de los dos amantes tomaba fuerza. La frialdad de la noche amedrentaba a muchos de usar ropas ligeras, mas ambos chicos querían despojarse incluso hasta de su razón misma.

El sudor resbalaba por la espalda, las manos de Yuuki era incapaces de sostenerse de sus hombros, la humedad en ambos cuerpos hacía imposible el poder estar en pie sin tener miedo a caerse, y sin embargo los dos deseaban rendirse al desenfreno.

Quizás por eso, Kaname cayó rendido al primer claro gemido de placer que Yuuki dejó salir sin pudor alguno de su garganta. Primero cayeron de rodillas al suelo, luego el sangrepura se tumbó en el piso, dejando que Yuuki hiciera lo que quisiera con él, no le importaba lo que dijeran mientras la chica siquiera posando sus labios sobre su cuerpo, mordiendo las zonas más eróticas e íntimas de su ser.

No recordaba jamás haber tenido una temperatura como aquella, todo su cabello estaba húmedo, la más mínima brisa del viento alteraba sus sentidos, cualquier punto que hiciera contacto con la piel de Yuuki se incendiaba, logrando estremecerlo hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Ninguno de los dos sabía quien había gritado más fuerte, él sólo recordaba escuchar un enérgico zumbido en sus oídos, así como el frenético latir de ambos corazones.

La calidez y estrechez del interior de Yuuki rodeando su dureza había terminado por volar de su cerebro cualquier proceso psicológico superior. Ni hablar del olor de la sangre de Yuuki nublando sus sentidos, o del meneo delirante al cual habían bailado los dos que terminó por reducirlos a dos animales en sus estados más primitivos.

La noche oscura había estado llena de gemidos placenteros, gritos embriagados de lujuria, éxtasis infinito entre las piernas de su amada, poses indecentes, besos sicalípticos, no recordaba cuantas veces había hecho a Yuuki gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos o convertirla en gata en celo. Daba igual si hasta en sueños lo habían hecho, finalmente primero ambos lo habían hecho realidad.

La luz de sol penetró por sus cortinas con hiriente valentía, Kaname se giró sobre su cama evitando que el astro solar le interrumpiera sus sueños.

—¿Tuviste mucho trabajo ayer, Kaname?

El presidente de la clase nocturna, entornó los ojos para lograr entrever la molesta figura de su amigo a través las cortinas de su cama; rondando por su cuarto como si fuera el suyo.

—¿Ichijou?

—Oh, ya veo, te quedaste hasta terminar todo. Me alegro mucho de no estar en tu posición, yo ayer leí muchos mangas, deberías leerte unos cuantos.

Kaname se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no quería discutir sobre ese tema, otra vez.

—¿Vino? ¿Bebiste vino, Kaname-sama? Pero si a ti te sienta muy mal cualquier sorbo bebida alcohólica…

Kaname frunció el ceño ante la mención del tema, quizás por eso le doliese un poco la cabeza y se sintiera con una sed tremenda, sin embargo al recordar todo aquel argumento le vino a la memoria los sucesos siguientes. Él chico buscó en su cama, rastro alguno de cuerpo desnudo de Yuuki, mas no encontró absolutamente nada.

—…recuerdo la vez en que alucinaste a Yuuki-chan en casa de Aido, claro que él no sabía que tú hablabas de ella, pero se la pasó enojado toda una semana porque una _chica cualquiera_ se te había metido en la cabeza…

El vampiro dejó de escuchar la verborrea del vice-presidente del dormitorio, bebidas alcohólicas, siempre las había detestado y ahora recordaba claramente porque, las alucinaciones que tenía normalmente tenían que ver con el patético estado en el que se encontraba. Tras las dos copas de vino, todo lo demás había sido cosa de su juguetona mente.

¡¡Maldito vino, maldita copa, maldita opera y maldita Yuuki!! En realidad maldecía más los recuerdos de semejante sueño húmedo. Se sentía como un completo perdedor y odiaba sentirse así.

—¡Lárgate, Ichijou! —Fue lo único que atinó a decir en ese instante.

—¿Te has levantado de mal humor, Kaname? —inquirió el chico con un rin tintín irritante en su tono—, está bien, está bien, ya me voy, no ropas los cristales. ¿Dónde te dejo el pijama que has dejado tirada en el suelo? ¿no has dormido desnudo, o sí? Espera que le cuente a Aido, adiós. —Takuma salió del cuarto lo más rápido posible para evitar algún mortal ataque de su amigo, sin embargo Kaname parecía demasiado perturbado para si quiera intentarlo.

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche.

Anda, ya ¡he terminado! La verdad que esta vez me ha costado, porque originalmente esta historia iba a tener otro desarrollo…pero me ha gustado la versión final en cualquier caso. _ aunque quizás les decepcione saber que originalmente iba a ser más detallado en los actos porno XXDD. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que será, será…yaoi. Supongo que será un Kaname/Aido o un Ichijou/Shiki, aún no sé cual me convence (actualmente deseo un Kaname/Takuma u_u), bueno será uno de los dos…aunque puede que escriba una cosa pequeña para el Kaname/Zero FC….que lio.

Sobre el final…que seguro tienen duda ¿Yuuki pasó o no la noche con Kaname? Tum, tum, tum, XXDD. Cada quien haga su final, igual y fue alucinación del vino, igual fue real *O* como gusten. Por cierto…no sé porqué, pero se me antojó poner que Kaname es mal bebedor XXDD, se me hizo graciosa la idea, es todo…aunque no tengo idea en realidad.

*O* Gracias a todas las personas hermosas por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Vicku Kou, Candy002, hope777, , Indo Kou, Kei Katsuki, Aroa Nehring y Azkabansi en verdad, les agradezco todos sus comentarios y sugerencias, peticiones de parejas tomadas en cuenta y en proceso (ahora denme tiempo para escribirlas XXDD). A todas las que se les puede contestar al review via reply lo he hecho (si no les ha llegado mi mensaje por favor avísenme y se los vuelvo a enviar), Azkabansi te he enviado un mail con mi respuesta.

-

Dejen reviews!! Son gratis ^.^


	4. Playful Boy

Título: Playful Boy.

Pairing: Takuma/Kaname.

Advertencias: Esto es yaoi puro, es decir: escenas explícitas entre dos chicos, si no gustas de este tipo de parejas, por favor dale hacia atrás, que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Playful Boy

Dejó que el bolígrafo bailara entre sus dedos sólo por el placer de ver la tinta manchar el papel sin sentido alguno. Era un infantil impulso de romper con la monotonía del papel en blanco. Después de todo aunque lo intentara, sus manos; así como sus pensamientos, se negaban a hacer la tarea de literatura, Dante y su Divina Comedia eran aburridos ¿a quién le interesa el infierno o el cielo? Sentaba mejor a la salud un buen manga.

Se reacomodó en su silla para observar la biblioteca de la Clase Nocturna completamente vacía, ladeó su cabeza y suspiró. No era anormal encontrar el recinto inhabitado en esa hora, era la una de la tarde y a esas horas sus compañeros aún se encontraban durmiendo, sin intención de levantarse en las próximas cuatro o cinco horas. Él siempre había tenido unos hábitos demasiado inusuales hasta para ser un vampiro de clase noble.

Pateó ligeramente la pata de la mesa, sólo para escuchar algún ruido que irrumpiera el silencio de la habitación, le gustaba sentirse rodeado de movimiento y no de tranquilidad, la soledad de le incomodaba demasiado, casi hasta se podía decir que le llenaba de miedo. La puerta se abrió con un suave "clic", alguien con paso constante y seguro se adentró en la habitación, el suave olor de rosas frescas inundó sus sentidos, llenándolo por entero, embriagándolo. Era una sensación excitante, su paladar aumentó la secreción de saliva mientras sus miembros se relajaban.

El sangrepura pasó a su lado con suave lentitud, dejando que su esencia envenenara a su embotado cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes siguieron el vaivén de la elegante figura de Kuran Kaname, quien con su ceño ligeramente fruncido indicaba que no sabía cual libro tomar, mientras que con sus dedos, quienes paseaban delicadamente por el lomo de los libros con provocación, abría una invitación descarda, no… hacía un silencioso ruego para que alguien se apiadara y le sedujera románticamente.

Sí, Kuran Kaname con todo y su estoico porte, era alguien quien inconscientemente se paseaba entre los presentes invitando a la gente a jugar con él, que importaba si fueran duelos en donde se perdía la vida o convites a hacer travesuras en rincones oscuros, él con su frío andar, provocaba a la gente, la seducía, las embriagaba, las volvía locas y cuando ninguno llenaba sus expectativas, los botaba como se tira el pañuelo sucio. Ahh, pero el vacío, la soledad y su agonía, esas nunca desaparecían.

Su amigo se sentó en la mesa del fondo con el libro abierto entre las manos, parecía intentar ponerle atención a lo que leía; mas su mente se distraía, lo sabía porque varias veces sus ojos hicieron el ademán de subir la vista, pero por algún extraño motivo volvían a su punto de partida. Takuma sonrió de lado ante aquel tira y afloja del sangrepura, hasta que los ojos de color marrón se dignaron a enfrentar a los de color verde.

—¿No tienes algo más que hacer? —Distante, flemático, cortante, él siempre buscaba hacer sentir a los demás que existía una línea infranqueable entre ambos, excepto cuando se trataba de Yuuki Cross.

—No.

Kaname bajó la mirada, prosiguiendo su lectura como si él no existiera en ese lugar, ahhh pero le incomodaba que Takuma estuviera, lo sabía, él podía esconder muchas cosas al mundo, pero la incomodidad era algo que afloraba en él, sangrepura y orgulloso como todo vampiro, estaba acostumbrado a tornar el entorno a su antojo, el no lograrlo lo descontrolaba.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del noble, probar la resistencia de Kaname a situaciones incómodas le divertía, bromear con él le encantaba, era divertido, era excitante, era satisfactorio, era sádico y a él le gustaba serlo. Claro que siempre corría uno el riesgo de ser asesinado, pero la muerte era algo en lo que los vampiros no acostumbraban a pensar, así que hacer imprudencias también estaba en el código genético de esa raza.

Imaginó, imaginó que se levantaba de su silla, se acercaba a Kaname lerdamente intentando hacer pasar su llegada ahí, más una casualidad que decisión propia, vacilante rodearía al chico por la parte de atrás, tomaría su tiempo, logrando que el sangrepura dudara de sus intenciones sobre si acercarse o no, cuando se fastidiara de tratar de adivinar sus movimientos, entonces lo tomaría por sorpresa, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

La seda oscura que le recubría se sentiría cálida, sus dedos podrían delinear a la perfección los huesos de los hombros y él se tensaría por entero, no despegaría su vista del libro pero su esencia entera se alteraría, como las rosas que son mecidas por un viento más fuerte de lo común. Entonces se encorvaría sinuosamente sobre el vampiro, intencionalmente dejaría que sus labios le rosaran cabello. Kuran lo sentiría encima suyo haciendo su cabeza y oreja cosquillear, en un roce apenas perceptible pero inquietante, así llegaría hasta su oído, en donde con sus labios aprisionaría el cartílago, se deslizaría con presta suavidad hasta el lóbulo que osaría en tantear con la lengua. Kaname soltaría un suspiro con el primer escalofrío que le recorrería al sentir que la boca de él ha dejado su oído para juguetear con su barbilla, el sangrepura entornaría los ojos mientras aferra el libro con ambas manos.

El sonido de una hoja siendo pasada, irrumpió en la habitación, unos zapatos rosaron la alfombra con gran presión. Aunque pretendiendo ser indiferente, el rey de los vampiros se sentía incómodo.

Pero el Kaname de su imaginación, estaría expectante con una sonrisa a medio dibujar, así que él no quería hacerle esperar, colisionarían ambos labios en un toque lo suficiente sinuoso para obligarle a entreabrir los labios. Takuma sería el que cerraría los ojos, acariciando con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de su amigo, Kuran aspiraría profundamente la esencia del noble, una mezcla de papel, chocolate, rocío de la mañana, madera y almíbar. El rubio mordisquearía ahora el labio superior del sangrepura, justo cuando llegara a la mitad, entonces se deslizaría hacia el interior de su boca con una lentitud pasmosa. Los dientes del moreno se abrirían sin oponer resistencia alguna, sus lenguas se tocarían y producirían un efecto electrizante, las manos de Kaname buscarían su espalda, mientras arquea un poco la espalda en un intento de profundizar el acto. El libro caería al suelo con un ruido seco, Takuma lo patearía sin importar a donde fuera a dar.

En un acto que requeriría mucha fuerza de voluntad, el noble dejaría los labios del susodicho para aventurarse más allá de barbilla, bajaría por el cuello, tentando la sensibilidad de este, más de una vez estaría cerca de penetrar la piel de Kuran con sus colmillos pero se detendría a tiempo, pues no quería ver el alivio entre las muecas de placer entrelazadas con el sufrimiento, del vampiro que estaba aferrando la silla con fuerza.

A continuación deslizaría sus manos por el torso de Kaname, retiraría los botones, uno a uno dejando al descubierto la belleza del rey de los vampiros, con sus dedos descubriría las zonas más erógenas de él, presionando hábilmente como el pianista que sabe la fuerza con la que debe tocar la nota para que haga vibrar el corazón del público. Y el sangrepura danzaría a su ritmo.

Kaname descruzó una pierna, para subir la otra, sus dedos apretaron con mayor fuerza la tapa del libro, una pequeña gota de sudor apareció por su frente, o quizás era la ilusión de un travieso rayo de sol que se colaba por las gruesas cortinas.

La temperatura comenzaría a caldearse seriamente en la biblioteca, Takuma sonreiría burlonamente, puesto que su mano se atrevería a jugar con la paciencia de un depredador. Suave como el aleteo de una mariposa, toquetearía la dureza de Kaname y este no podría evitar el gemir. Las primeras gotas de sudor caerían de la frente del vampiro. El noble reiría por lo bajo, pues produciría que el pantalón de su compañero de abultara aún más, haciéndole expresar un gesto de dolor.

La parte agresiva del rey saldría un poco a relucir, cuando sus manos lo acercaran a él, para plantarle un beso rudo y demandante, no opondría resistencia cuando Kaname se levantara de la silla, para despojarle de sus ropas, mientras él hacía otro tanto con los restos de las del moreno. Dejaría que su amigo hiciera lo que quisiera con él, después de todo no podía evitarlo, ni quería hacerlo.

Kuran era bueno, _tenía_ que serlo. Su boca se sentía bien sobre su piel, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo le hacían vibrar, su tacto acompasado era posesivo y gentil. El rubio suspiraría al sentir los labios de Kaname rodeando su orgullo masculino, se tendría que sostener de la mesa cuando la lengua de él, jugara en esa parte tan sensible. Al sentirle succionar con suavidad, Takuma habría perdido el horizonte del mundo para dejarse llevar por el placer.

El noble carraspeó y se acomodó en la silla, no debía perder el objetivo del ejercicio, así que esperó un par de segundos antes de seguir recreando escenas con su mente.

Estarían piel contra piel, descubriendo las sensaciones que dejaban las manos al rozar con fuerza o delicadeza aquí y allá, la frente de Kaname se encontraría perlada por el sudor, así como caliente. Él pegaría su frente con la del sangrepura, para notar que no se encontraban en una situación diferente. El rubio besaría a Kaname del lóbulo de su oreja hasta más allá de los omoplatos, después lo tumbaría sobre la mesa de estudio.

El moreno se encontraría un poco desorientado, dudando del siguiente paso pero al mismo tiempo entendiéndolo y… ¿Por qué no? Sintiendo algo de miedo. ¿Sería la primera vez? Claro que lo sería. Takuma acariciaría el rostro de Kuran con sus nudillos, intentando tranquilizarlo, intentando prepararlo. Con sus labios acariciaría los muslos desnudos de su amigo, una de sus manos retozaría por el vello púbico negro y rizado del sangrepura, tentando, jugando, torturando.

Usaría ambas manos para explorar sin pudor aquella sensible zona, mientras el moreno se desharía del placer, retorciéndose involuntariamente una y otra vez, sin embargo… sin embargo Takuma quería escucharle gritar. Porque el ruego y el clamor era algo ajeno al flemático altivo Kuran, pero ya le daría motivos para armar un escándalo.

La saliva haría de ayudante para prevenir un poco el dolor, aunque aquello se sintiera ligeramente extraño para el principiante, quien al sentir el dedo de su compañero adentrándose en su ser arquearía la espalda y con sus manos buscaría apoyo en la mesa, expectante.

En un gesto impulsivo el noble probaría el sabor de la erección de Kaname, duro, salado, cálido, el chico se movería al mismo tiempo que su lengua y sus dientes lo palparan. El sangrepura exhalaría un gemido bastante audible. Takuma se incorporaría, sonreiría y se adentraría el rey. Los músculos de la garganta se le tensarían, así como las manos y los pies, Kuran contendría el aire, observaría su compañero con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Clavaría sus manos en la mesa de madera, aguantando así la fuerza del segundo embate. De su garganta saldrían ruidos ahogados por intentar contener los sonidos, sería como un pez fuera del agua moviendo la boca en busca del agua que necesitaba, pero por algún extraño motivo no llegaba a su sistema.

Kaname recargó su cabeza en su mano derecha y dio vuelta a la hoja del libro, se reacomodó en la silla, echando su cadera hacia la izquierda.

Y sí, justamente en ese momento el rey de los vampiros meneaba las caderas a un ritmo constante, arañando la mesa con ambas manos. Takuma apretaría sus manos sobre las nalgas del moreno intentando empalarlo lo suficiente para hacerle gemir de verdad, entonces así aumentaría el ritmo a uno bastante frenético que amenazaría con quebrar el equilibrio de la mesa. Kaname se soltaría, tumbándose por entero en la mesa mientras dejaba caer sus barreras y el éxtasis saldría de su garganta, para hacerle entender a todos los del edificio que disfrutaba de aquello.

El sonido del estante viniéndose abajo le sacó de sus pensamientos, apenas si tuvo tiempo para echar a correr hacia la otra pared y ponerse a salvo. El juego había terminado, Kaname por fin había mostrado su irritación ante las miradas lascivas de Takuma, el rubio apenas si tuvo valor para mirarle de reojo, pero el sangrepura tenía un gesto de estar en verdad iracundo y que si apreciaba su vida saldría de la habitación en menos de tres segundos. No intentando poner en riesgo más de una vez en menos de una hora, el noble salió a toda prisa.

Con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, Takuma suspiró limpiándose el sudor que resbalaba por su frente, el juego se le había salido de las manos. Kaname podía soportar muchas cosas y miradas libidinosas hasta cierto punto, pero el verse verdaderamente en un acoso lo alteraba al punto de volverse más bestia que social. El problema había sido que él mismo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, el chico suspiró… era una lástima que su amigo lo echara sólo por imaginar, hubiera valido más la pena si al menos fuera realidad. "_Ahh, Kaname, Kaname, si tan sólo te dejaras amar por alguien más que Cross Yuuki"._

-

-

-

-

-

¡¡Terminé!!

¿Hace cuanto que no escribía algo para aquí? Bueno, voy a decir que me encantó escribir este one-shot, fue divierto, así como difícil idearlo, por la personalidad de ambos. Takuma es todo un sádico, Kaname es sadomasoquista, Takuma parece envuelto en una relación con Shiki, y Kaname es… bueno ese parece de la comunidad (Yuuki, Aido, Ruka, Zero –sin particular orden–) entonces juntarlos para tener sexo y no parecer tan incoherente fue un reto, entre que esto y aquello se me ocurrió eso. Y no sé porqué la biblioteca me pareció un lugar bueno, pero Kaname tocando los libros me pareció sexy, así que… aquí estamos. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ya saben, comentarios de toda índole son bienvenidos. El próximo capítulo… una de dos: o es yaoi, o es una pareja het, rara (y verdaderamente es rara).

Gracias a Kei Katsuki, Erill Cullen, Yoe, XxkarynaxX, on .kaname. ii . yuuki. on. y LaUrI-cHaN por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz chicas ^^ (Les respondí a todas, excepto por yoe que posteo como anónimo y no tengo como responder).

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

Reviews


	5. ¿Ahora Qué?

Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Título: ¿Ahora qué?

Pairing: Yagari/Yuuki

Rating: K

Advertencias: ninguna ¿exceso de tonterías? ROTFL.

¿Ahora qué?

Nunca antes lo había notado ¿cómo era que iba a hacerlo? Después de todo sonaba muy descabellado, tanto que ni siquiera en sus sueños se había atrevido a concebirlo; mas en ese momento, aquella cuasi efímera sensación echó luz sobre la verdad, su corazón saltó de alegría, ella misma lo hizo, el problema venía con lo consecuente: una terrible desilusión. Y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—¿Hay algo malo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Sonrió de una manera ligera y descuidada, intentando no verse tan falsa pero tampoco tan desganada—. Bueno, no sé si están completos los documentos, es todo. —Rió, daba igual si parecía una idiota, a nadie le preocuparía eso, porque eso en realidad era.

—Déjame ver.

Asintió con la cabeza dando unos pasos hacia atrás para distanciarse lo necesario, necesitaba respirar, dejar las ideas circular después de semejante descubrimiento. Poco más y el susto la mataba.

Los alumnos de la clase nocturna se encontraban trabajando en silencio a un ritmo acompasado, tan concentrados en sus quehaceres que daban miedo, en verdad no era humanos. La joven intentó ajustar su concepción de _salón de clases_ a ese escenario, encontrándose en una difícil situación pues sólo cuando la biblioteca estaba repleta de los amantes empedernidos de los libros se podría respirar un ambiente semejante a ese.

_No es mi mundo_, fue todo lo que inundó su cabeza.

—Están completos, señorita Cross. —Una melancolía le cubrió por entero, ya debería estar acostumbrada a las barreras de la etiqueta—. ¿Tiene algo más que decirme?

—¡Sí! —Desvió su mirada hacia los vampiros sin mirarles a los ojos, tampoco era que ellos le regresaran el favor, ni siquiera parecían percatarse de su presencia—. No, bueno… sólo… —¿Y qué iba a decir ahora?—. Cualquier duda… acuda con mi padre, sí, eso… —Irremediablemente imbécil y con letras mayúsculas—, pero ya debería saberlo ¿verdad? —Volvió a reír llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Gracias por el aviso, señorita. —Le gustaba, sonaba hermosa la palabra salida de sus labios, esa cadencia grave, suave pero agresiva al mismo tiempo. Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, haciéndole volar por encima de las nubes, si tan sólo pudiera escuchar esas palabras más seguido. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de su interlocutor y ella le devolvió el gesto, se veía tan guapo de aquella manera, la luz de la luna sólo matizaba el ambiente.

—¿Cross va a tomar clases con nosotros?

Aidou-senpai siempre encontraba la forma de sobresaltarla, esta vez no había sido la excepción, incluso su cuerpo había sufrido un espasmo.

—¿Ya ha terminado, señor Aidou? —El desprecio corría por las sílabas del cazador.

—Es que Cross parecía estar interesada en prestarle demasiada atención, Yagari-sensei. —Las últimas palabras estaban cargadas de ironía.

—Vuelva a su trabajo, señor Aidou. Debería aprender a no meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás. Y modales.

El cambio en el ambiente del lugar se notó de inmediato; ojos maliciosos escrutando desde la oscuridad, los lápices estaban clavados en el papel, sonidos guturales reverberando en la estancia.

—¿Qué encuentras interesante, Cross?

¿Que se ve guapo con ese aire de salvajismo animal, rudeza masculina y sensualidad brutal, encajadas de mala gana en un elegante traje? Sí claro, responde y humíllate Cross, al fin la etiqueta de idiota parece ir en tu frente con letras fluorescentes.

—Lamento haber interrumpido su clase —intervino, aunque la voz le tembló—, con su permiso.

—¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa, Cross?

Yuuki debía recordar construirle un templo a Aidou: si querías tener problemas con los vampiros hazle la pelota a Aidou-sempai y la tienes jurada. Bien, era hora de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo.

—¿Temes que descubramos algo indebido? —Hanabusa no tenía _madre. _Sus sentidos fueron inundados del miedo y el pánico, su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente aunque su andar se mantuvo constante, su sistema había entrado en crisis, todos sus pensamientos se encontraban hechos un revoltijo de contradicciones. Había descubierto que le atraía Yagari-sensei en medio de la clase nocturna. Se sentía feliz de haber logrado una conexión con el hombre antigregario sin lugar a dudas, pero interferir con la clase nocturna era lo peor que se podía hacer, sobre todo si en el lio se veía envuelto el tan carismático Idol-sempai.

—A callar, señor Aidou, sino quiere que le castigue.

—Sólo sentía curiosidad por las reacciones del sistema nervioso de Cross.

¿Es que acaso Aidou no tenía nada mejor que hacer que importunarle? Alguien debía conseguirle novia o algo semejante. La idea de espetárselo le produjo una sensación reconfortante, seguro que el tío se quedaba de a cuadros. Se giró hacia el vampiro que le miraba de mala gana para sonreírle enigmáticamente y con malicia, a lo cual respondió con un ceño profundamente fruncido.

_¡Trágate esa!_

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró, bien Cross, te has enamorado del hombre equivocado _de nuevo,_ ¿ahora qué? Se llevó las manos al cabello antes de comenzar a caminar por los pasillos desiertos de la Academia.

En un ataque de pánico se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared tres veces, había armado la buena. ¿Es que siempre tenía que enamorarse de imposibles? Se preguntaba si era su fetiche o simplemente la falta de vida social la orillaba a eso, tendría que empezar a conocer a los chicos de su edad, clase y raza, ¿ese pretendía ser su nuevo propósito?

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? No lo recordaba. Haber… ¿fue la primera vez que le sonrió? ¿Cuándo le tutelaba para pasar el examen de mate? ¿En una tarde cuando se sentó a tomar el té con ella y su padre? O quizás era su reciente alucinación debido a los desaires sufridos con Kaname. La vida era una maldita caja de bombones, nunca se sabía que sabor te iba a tocar.

Salió del edificio sin rumbo certero, sólo no deseaba encontrarse con Zero o su padre, suficiente lio tenía en la cabeza para toparse con ambos desatando así su dilema mental. ¿Qué pensarían ellos si se enteraran? Además de poner un grito en el cielo, por obviedad.

La cosa era un embole inverosímil en realidad, no había un argumento sólido para decir porque se enamoró de Yagari. Bueno, el amor no tiene porqué tener sentido o razón ¿no? Ni que fuera cosa de una fórmula matemática. Pero hombre, si un vampiro dos años mayor que ella se le hacía una fantasía surrealista, soñar con un hombre que le dobla la edad con facilidad, no le presta mucha atención, es amigo de su padre, maestro de su mejor amigo y cazavampiros por profesión, ya era demasiado volado. Lo único normal que encontraba en el asunto era ese aire erótico de enamorarse de su profesor.

Bonitos líos te gusta armarte en la cabeza, Cross.

Se abrazó a sí misma, quizás la cosa se debía a estar rodeada de tanto macho guapo y no poder probar a ninguno. ¡A joder! No, los sueños eróticos se los debía dejar para después, nada bueno iba a salir si intervenían argumentos del tipo moralista. Tranquilízate, concéntrate, tienes que vigilar, sí, vigilar… vigilar, debía vigilar ¿qué debía hacer?

Se sentó en la fuente con las manos entrecruzadas, sintiéndose muy desdichada. Su vida estaba comenzando a girar en torno a demasiadas fantasías, tantos ideales no podían entrarle en la cabeza sin partir su corazón y su alma, no deseaba vivir sólo de sueños…

Escondió su cabeza entre las manos. ¡Ah!, ahí estaba aquel molesto tema, se encogió sobre sí misma aun más como si intentara evadir el momento. La luna brillaba en lo alto sobre un cielo despejado adornado únicamente por diminutas estrellas, ni una sola nube osaba irrumpir en el paisaje; una brisa fresca templaba el lugar haciendo confortable la andanza nocturna, sería una hermosa noche de no ser por aquel vacío notorio dentro de su ser.

Se levantó dispuesta a recorrer la escuela a prístina velocidad, sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon en el primer paso, ¿era su cuerpo o su mente quien no deseaba huir? Se volvió a sentar pesadamente mirándose la punta de los pies. ¿Y ahora qué? Era una pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez sin llegar nunca a una respuesta certera, metía la pata a fondo estando muy consciente de su error para luego preguntarse cuál era el pedazo de su corazón que iba a entregar para ser lastimado. Entonces se levantaba, continuaba su andar a medio vivir, a medio sentir, sonreía para intentar alegrarse un poco, se juraba cambiar y hacer algo mejor pero de nuevo volvía a caer, volvía a involucrarse con seres viviendo más allá de su propio mundo.

Desde el primer ser al cual recordaba; Kaname, con su hermosa presencia celestial, intoxicando sus sentidos, vida y alma, jugueteando con ella, seduciéndola, adorándola para finalmente abandonarla, pasando por Zero, su confidente, su moral, su pilar, su todo necesario para conservar la cordura, él bromeaba entre el silencio y la indiferencia, animándola a continuar, urgiéndola para llegar al centro de su corazón pero finalmente cuando creía lograrlo, entonces él se volvía con su lengua para arrojarla al horror de la ausencia de Kaname, como si ella estuviera siendo engañada por esas gemas violeta, como si ninguno de los dos le importara la vida del otro; incluso aquel que se quería llamar _su padre_, vivía en un mundo diferente al de ella y se lo hacía notar.

Y ella los amaba, los deseaba, intentaba alcanzarlos, pero ellos se le escapaban de las manos.

Yagari-sensei sería igual, incluso peor, no compartía nada con él, excepto las clases, y la soledad iría ganando terreno.

—¿Señorita Cross, se encuentra bien?

La chica se levantó de un saltó. —Sí, profesor… sólo me dio un… calambre, sí me dio un calambre en el pie, ja, ja, ja. —Incluso a ella su voz le pareció un mal chiste.

La intensa mirada de Yagari la obligó a agachar la cabeza, pareciera como si pudiera ver dentro de ella ¿cómo era que siempre se las arreglaba para descomponerse enfrente de los hombres que le gustaban?

—En ese caso, debería descansar ¿no le parece? —Ella asintió con la cabeza obedeciendo a la orden—. Si no se siente bien...

—Ya estoy bien —le interrumpió bruscamente—, ¿han terminado las clases de la clase nocturna? Porque en ese caso debo apresurarme a… —La cálida mano sobre su hombro cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, también la motricidad de su lengua.

—Señorita Cross, es importante cuidar de uno mismo antes que de los demás. —La cercanía de Yagari la congeló por entero, intentó responder pero su mente estaba atascada absorbiendo el calor de esa persona, el almizcle embriagante a tabaco, cafeína, cuero y semental ¡y vaya ejemplar!—. ¿Señorita?

Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato pegando un bote hacia atrás, naturalmente no fue la mejor idea porque terminó con las manos dentro del agua y un equilibrio precario.

—Entiendo que tal vez no se sea muy agradable a la vista, pero dar semejante brinco sólo porque me acerqué a usted, me parece exagerado.

¿Acercarse? ¡Pero si casi pudo tocar su nariz con la suya! Habían estado demasiado pegados, sus ojos pudieron ver los diferentes tonos de su ojo amatista, sus abundantes pestañas negras, una cicatriz pequeña y delgada sobre su mejilla derecha, casi imperceptible a los ojos de los humanos, incluso pudo ver con claridad la tersidad de sus labios. ¡¡Eres una idiota, Cross!! Desaprovechaste un momento… ¡eah! Para a tu imaginación, no hubiera sido inteligente lanzarse hacia enfrente en vez de hacia atrás.

—¿Piensa seguir hundiéndose en el agua? Va a terminar empapándose.

_Si me empapo las bragas por ti, me da igual_. Yuuki sacó sus manos del agua, meneando la cabeza negativamente, por suerte sólo se le habían mojado las mangas de la chaqueta y la camisa. —No es usted feo, sólo me sorprendió —le aclaró la joven mientras se retiraba la prenda negra e intentaba no sonar tan vulgar como cualquier chica a la que se cayeran las bragas por él—, no esperaba que… bueno, ya, no es nada.

El hombre alzó su ceja con incredulidad. —Debería volver más seguido a la tierra, señorita, no es bueno estar siempre demasiado lejos de esta realidad, no le permite ver las cosas, ni las personas de su alrededor.

_Pero tener los pies sobre la tierra no permitía volar_. Mira que chorradas piensas, hace unos instantes te quejabas de no querer soñar más, por otro lado _SÍ_ que se daba cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor; por ejemplo de lo sexy que era ese gesto que hacía cuando se sentía incómodo ¿le pongo incómodo? Anda ya: _¡LE PONES!_

—Lo siento tanto.

—Señorita Cross. —Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el lugar, Yuuki intentó hacer pasar que desviaba sus ojos hacia el cielo con naturalidad y no forzadamente, no había querido observar a su profesor con tanta intensidad.

—Yuuki —dijo repentinamente—, llámame, Yuuki —_Eres una descarada_—. Todos lo hacen y me hace sentir incómoda cuando me hablan de usted.

—Hay ciertas reglas sociales entre profesor y alumnos…

—Pero aquí sólo estamos tú y yo. —_No imaginación, deja de desviarte hacia rumbos infructuosos._

Yagari rió, fue tan extraño aquello que no pudo evitar el mirarle fijamente. —Tienes razón y yo que iba a decirte que podías contar conmigo para tus problemas; excepto si se trata de chicos, el corazón y esas cosas, ese tema no me va. —La joven abrió sus ojos lo más que le permitió su anatomía—. Parecías tan agobiada cuando te encontré… no soy como tu viejo al que le gusta escuchar toda clase de chácharas adolescentes pero…

Yuuki le sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas arder. —¿Le gusta platicar?

La expresión del cazador parecía la de aquel que se arrepiente de haber abierto la caja de bombones al encontrarse que no sabía cuál era el sabor de su preferencia, quizás Yuuki había metido la pata de nuevo.

—Depende, ya te dije que nada de chicos, corazones y esos rollos, tampoco de vampiros o de Zero, ni del examen. —Yuuki se sintió bastante cohibida con todo aquello ¿esperaba que le preguntará sobre las respuestas del examen o como se atraía a un vampiro? ¿Qué clase de imagen era aquella? Sin embargo no se amedrentó por ello.

—Eso deja un amplio margen, dígame ¿Qué sabe usted de la soledad?

Bien, aquí iba a soñar de nuevo y quizás, algún día…

-

-

-

-

-

¿Les ha sucedido que se entusiasman con una pareja, quieren escribir sobre ella, pero no tiene idea de que carajos escribir? Bueno, pues este one-shot es el resultado de eso. El Yagari/Yuuki por algún extraño motivo me ha fascinando repentinamente, pero la verdad no tenía idea de cómo escribirlo, decididamente no podía lanzarme con un relato erótico porque no hay bases canon para la pareja —creo que inclusive hay mucho OoC a lo largo del relato— y luego bueno… dejé que las cosas se dieran por si solas, dejé a mis dedos escribir y tan, tan. Quizás la próxima vez que escriba un Yagari/Yuuki exista algo más concreto que puras divagaciones. Cumplida mi palabra de escribir algo het para esta serie de relatos. Los siguientes serán ¡oh, yeah…! yaoi (Aidou/Kaname, Asato/Kaname, Takuma/Kaname y Zero/Kaname) y Yuri (Yori/Yuuki) así que a leer, si te gustan estas guarradas.

Gracias a **Indo K, Marianasofia, Lady Adry** (compañera de batalla) **Sagakure, ****Orihime Amu-Chan**, por su reviews. A todas les contesté, así que si a alguna le falta reply, por favor díganme.

Reviews ¿sí?


	6. Carta de un Mitómano

Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Título: Carta de un Mitómano

Pairing: Hanabusa/Kaname

Rating: M

Advertencias: Yaoi, Slash, como prefiera llamarlo. Si no gusta de leer escenas en donde dos chicos se magrean, dele hacia atrás.

Carta de un Mitómano

Agazapado, encogido sobre sí mismo, luchando contra la propia cordura se encontraba el vampiro. Furibundo en medio de ideas interrumpidas, fragmentos del ayer, exuberancia locuaz y lavanda dolorosamente impregnada. Sus ojos rehuían de la grisácea luz del lluvioso atardecer, escondiéndose incansablemente entre su antebrazo o bien detrás de las pesadas cortinas recorridas de la ventana. Debía sentirse aliviado por no tener que lidiar ese día con la intensa luz del sol, sin embargo su cuerpo se resquebrajaba como si miles de rayos solares atravesaran todo su organismo, destrozando, desgarrando, incinerando.

El delicado aroma a lavanda se deslavaba lerdamente siendo consumido por el olor a tierra húmeda, las gotas de agua cayendo sobre la Academia Cross intentaban borrar los pecados cometidos. Cerró los ojos una vez más, elevando una plegaria al cielo para que también se llevaran sus heridas, sus imposibles e inclusive hasta su propia existencia.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, qué importaba si lo encontraban boca arriba con la mirada perdida en medio de un caos reinante, su lado del cuarto era tan turbio como su mente misma y no podía ser de otra manera.

Y es que siempre que tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza debía sacarlo de su interior, transcribirlo en un lenguaje explícito cuya intensidad se sintiera letra por letra y mientras más lo plasmara, más se volvería realidad, se recrearían en palabras los instrumentos necesarios, las medidas se volverían exactas al instante, los resultados serían los esperados sus dedos aferrados a la pluma sentirían el gozo del éxito, porque él era un genio pues volvía sus proyectos una realidad.

Pero los sentimientos ¡oh los sentimientos!, ¿cómo se trabajan?, ¿cómo se miden?, ¿cómo se transforman?, ¿cómo puede el genio de las ciencias enfrascar los sentimientos para dominarlos con sus fórmulas?, ¿cómo puede convertir en realidad algo que se le escapaba de las manos?

¿Y entonces que hacía con todo lo que tenía atorado en la mente, el corazón y su alma? ¿A dónde iría a parar semejante embole tan sublimemente deletéreo? ¡Ojalá pudiera consumirse en tinta para escribir todas aquellas palabras impronunciadas! Quizás así tuviera el valor para expresarse y no acallar la voz de aquel grito de tortura insoportable. De esa forma, al menos, se sentiría un poco más libre, menos esclavizado aunque mucho más adolorido. _Él_ sabría de sus sentimientos, _él_ conocería de su autoflagelo, se enteraría de su idolatría humanamente pasional y no meramente ilusoria. Sabría que no era el niño amando al dios en el pedestal, sino él, individuo, amando su existencia cercana anclada a lo terrenal.

Así se arrancaría las dudas sobre las ilusiones, se gastarían todos sus sueños y con la delicadeza del rechazo directo, por fin podría quemarse volviendo cenizas todos sus anhelos. Ya no habría duda o zozobra, sólo la soledad de quien ha sido destrozado a golpes de sinrazón; porque aquel que le había arrancado toda capacidad de amar no volvía su mirada melancólica hacia él, sino se volvía hacía alguien delicadamente miserable e importunamente inocente. Pero entonces ya no habría hilo demencial al cual ceñirse, en el cual creer en una posible equivocación, sobre el cual tejer caricias, sueños y proyectos. La magia del genio que lo vuelve todo realidad su sufriría un fatídico desenlace: desvanecerse.

Si al genio le quitas la genialidad, entonces ya no es nada, es un ser relegado a la normalidad, encerrado en una sociedad asfixiante, demandante, esclavizadora, sin la genialidad. Ya no sería él, sería… ya no sabría lo que sería.

Si fuera pluma, si fuera lápiz, si con sus sentimientos pudiera tocar el objeto de su afecto… le enseñaría, le mostraría la belleza de su mundo, un lugar en donde _él_ ya no compadeciera, ya no sometiera su esencia, ya no silenciera sus carencias. Le construiría con su genialidad cualquier cosa que _él_ demandara, por vano capricho pasajero que fuera.

¡¡Si tan sólo fuera tinta!! Iniciaría plasmando _Kaname:_ con una letra rimbombante, elegante, inclinada hacia la derecha, pero de trazo firme y preciso, sin honoríficos o altiveces, porque esta carta era para alguien cercano al corazón, mas no para la figura lejana en su apoteosis.

_No, no te levantes de tu lugar, me gusta en donde estás, sentado en tu sillón favorito con aquella postura tan relajada en donde puedes estirar tus piernas, descansar tus brazos y dejar tus pensamientos volar, mirando hacia un horizonte en el cual nadie puede alcanzarte; anhelando, suspirando, imaginando… no sabemos qué, pero te trae paz._

_Por favor, no cambies tu postura, serénate e inclusive vuelve a tu mundo soñado si gustas; pero me gustaría, desearía, que tus ojos recorrieran estos símbolos con los que escribo con un poco más de atención de la banalidad acostumbrada, esperando puedas comprender más de lo que tú delirante emisor es capaz de expresar._

_Caprichoso, altanero, voluble e irracional, así soy; tan intempestivo como el elemento al cual gobierno, ¡oh no! No pongas esa cara, no vengo a hacer un soliloquio de mí, es sólo que no sé por dónde comenzar a explicar mis razones para escribir esto, ya ves, también soy un poco denso y me empeloto conmigo mismo. Pero eso ya lo sabes, pues sé de tu molestia en ese tema… está bien, está bien, tienes razón debemos hablar de cosas menos irritantes._

_¿Puedo sentarme? __M__e voy a sentar aquí, o al menos imagina que me siento aquí, no a tu lado para no importunarte, sino en algún espacio lejano en donde no te incomode, entonces nos miraremos furtivamente en la oscuridad de tu cuarto, jugando a vernos y no hacerlo en realidad. _

_Cierra tus ojos, mi señor, por favor hazlo, para que así pueda concentrarme mejor. No te preocupes, nadie nos escuchará, nadie nos verá, por favor confía en mí. ¿Sabes? Me gusta mirarte, descubrir tus gestos poco a poco bajo la luz de la luna__. T__e he observado ya tantas veces, pero aún así no me canso de hacerlo, no me quiero perder ningún nuevo descubrimiento__;__ además es la única forma en la que puedo tenerte para mí… porque yo sé que tú no eres para mí._

_No, no abras los ojos, mi señor, tampoco hables, déjame seguir. ¿Te disgusta el tacto de mis dedos sobre tus labios? Lamento mi osadía, pero sólo quiero que me escuches. Tú y yo__. S__í, sé que te disgusta pensar en algo entre nosotros, por eso mismo tú y yo no nos pertenecemos. ¿Puedo tocarte? Mejor tócate tú, mi señor, pon tus manos sobre tu rostro, __acaríciate__delicadamente__ con los nudillos. Tus manos son hermosas, me gusta verlas, anhelo poder tocarlas, si pudiera hacerlo… si pudiera hacerlo, te __rozaría__ suavemente, tan __finamente__ que sentirías mi tacto como el revolotear de una mariposa, descubriría lerdamente cada fibra sensitiva de tu ser, ¿encontraría nuevas emociones en tu bello rostro? ¿Eso te gustaría? Entonces desliza tus dedos sobre tu cuello, deja que se pierdan debajo de la camisa. ¿Están fríos?, ¿por qué sonríes?, ¿se siente bien así? Continua palpándote mi señor, prosigue con este goce, no te avergüences, ¿prefieres que yo te toque? _

_Imagina que es mi tacto el que está sobre ti, serpenteando por tu torso, encontrando que zonas te hacen respirar más profundamente.__ A__hora mi dedo pulgar está sobre la aureola__,__ trazando invisibles círculos, ¿quieres más? Tendrás más, mi señor, te tocaré con mis labios ¿en dónde? No lo sabrás pero lo haré, el lugar en donde te besaré me lo guardo para cuando lo sientas. No desesperes, ¡oh! No aprietes tus muslos así, no voy a lastimarte, ¿lo ves? __M__is uñas apenas si rozan el satén con el cual te cubres ¿Qué te produce escalofríos? _

_No abras los ojos, mi señor, deja que esta fantasía siga corriendo. _

_Descúbrete el torso ¿puedes sentir mis cabellos cosquilleando sobre tu piel? Mi nariz la moveré por tu cuello, mientras mis manos siguen acariciándote con la misma delicadeza en diferentes partes del cuerpo. ¿Quieres tocarme tú también, mi señor? Puedes hacerlo, me encantaría que lo hicieras. _

_Tu labio inferior entre mis labios sería tratado como el más dulce manjar, entreabre los labios e imagina que me deslizo dentro de ti. Poco a poco voy tocando cada parte de ahí, tú te mueves conmigo, de forma lánguida pues apenas nos estamos conociendo, no tenemos por qu__é__ llevar prisa, poseemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Es mejor así, porque disfrutamos al máximo de cada nueva sensación, tú mío, yo tuyo, sólo por esta fracción de segundo._

_Tócate, que yo te vuelvo a mimar, enrollando tus cabellos a mis dedos, descubriendo la sensibilidad de tu cuello, encendiendo la pasión en tu pecho, enseñándote que no habías soñado con retorcerte al ser acariciado en el ombligo, tampoco habías divagado sobre arquearte por ser besado tan pasionalmente mientras es acicalada tu espina dorsal y uno de tus pezones. _

_Baja tú mano por el ombligo, ¿sientes tus vellitos vibrar bajo mi tacto? ¡Ah! No te abochornes por palparte ahí, sí, abre un poco más las piernas para sentirte más cómodo. Explora, disfruta cada roce en ese exquisito miembro, tómalo entre tus dedos e imagina que son mis labios los que le rodean, los aprieto delicadamente y te recorro, desdibujando tu dureza bajo mi boca. Sabes a belleza, sabes a sutileza, tu sabor: es la pura gloria._

_Mis manos no se olvidan de tu cuerpo, te tocó aquí, te tocó allá, sintiendo tu vientre bullir y tus testículos estremecerse. El sudor perlando tu constitución hermosa, te hace brillar a la luz de la luna; eres toda una belleza oscura. _

_¿Deseas más, mi señor? Continúa, dejándote arrastrar por esta ilusión, que yo te preparé con mis fluidos ¿es tu primera vez? No tengas miedo, yo te llevaré por esto acompasadamente, recuerda, tenemos todo el tiempo._

_No te decepciones, mi señor, ahora sólo sigue estas líneas recreando con tu mente todas las sensaciones descritas para reproducirlas con vividez. Ah, pero no dejes de acariciarte, que yo tampoco lo hago._

_Te volveré a besar en los labios, jugando con tu lengua, te acariciaré a lo largo de la espalda, también mimaré tus glúteos, una de mis manos seguirá para alzar una de tus bellas piernas ¿quieres que sea la izquierda o la derecha?, ¿te da igual? Me inclinaré hacia ti, me sentirás urdiendo dentro de ti__;__ primero sentirás como un agente extraño explorando lugares demasiado íntimos, quizás te tenses un poco, pero te gustará, poco a poco volverás a relajarte, tu respiración se hará más profunda, dejarás reposar tu cuerpo sobre este dulce tacto. Tu vientre se contraerá, pues ahora tu piel sujeta fuertemente uno de mis dedos, tu espina dorsal propagará las descargas eléctricas que mis movimientos hacen, te retorcerás, alucinarás, viajarás y pedirás más porque esto aún no ha terminado._

_No, no abras los ojos, mi señor, déjate envolver por estas poderosas sensaciones, siente mis carisias como la seda que cubre ahora tu cuerpo, tan delicada, tan cálida y seductora, estoy obrando éxtasis en todas partes de tu ser._

_Arquearás la espalda, mientras estrujas el sillón con tus manos, porque mi dureza dentro de ti es algo portentoso. Iniciaremos lento, como los inocentes exploradores que somos, pero tu cuerpo no podrá controlarse demasiado, porque te gusta, porque te enloquece, porque ya no sabes ni en donde estás. Gemirás, sudarás, clamarás por más… a veces iremos muy rápido, a veces volveremos a irnos lento y tú te revolcarás en el placer, jadeando desesperadamente, deshaciéndote a cada holeada de excitación, porque estoy en ti, tocándote una y otra vez, aquí donde más te gusta, aquí donde más te estimula, aquí que te hace desear no volver a respirar._

_Libérate mi señor, apodérate de este instante, tómame tan fuertemente como yo te arrebato a ti el alma en este __instante__. Nadie puede arrancarnos este __segundo__, este ínfimo momento, eres mío con mis manos sobre tu rostro, sobre tu sexo, sobre tu espalda, tus brazos, tu cuello, con mis labios robándote hasta el último aliento__. C__on los ojos cerrados intentarás buscarme y yo me adentraré todo lo que me dé mi anatomía para hacerte sentir que somos sólo tú y yo._

_¿Lo ves? para siempre estaremos así, tú con tu más bello gesto lleno de placer, mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, tus lágrimas derramándose sobre el silencio, tú rodeándome con tu caliente angostura, por siempre y para siempre, pues el tiempo se ha ido, nos hemos escapado de él, este místico instante será de ahora en adelante eterno, hasta el fin._

_Abre los ojos, mi señor, pronuncia el nombre de tu ser amado, pronúncialo en vez del mío. No, no te preocupes, recuerda que yo no estoy a tu lado, porque lo que era para nosotros, ya lo hemos consumado, tú bien lo sabes. Levántate, espabila esas piernas y no dudes ni por un instante en olvidar todo esto, en continuar tu vida al margen de mí, porque después de esto ya descanso en paz, porque lo que siento… lo que siento en verdad… tú ya lo sabes._

Hanabusa dio la espalda a la ventana por donde se entreveían los diminutos rayos del sol, estrujó las hojas de papel cuya constitución se destrozaba al contacto con el hielo, observando cómo las palabras se perdían, siendo olvidadas incluso por su propio autor. Oh, estaría bien… estaría bien destrozar todos esos pensamiento y sentimientos en las manos del inclemente frío de un hielo mentiroso.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mea culpa: soy fangirl del fangirl; ¿existe fanboy? de Aidou, es un personaje sumamente divertido de escribir, tan delicado como mordaz, tan serio como infantil, una completa bipolaridad, una locura genialidad o una genial locura ¿importa? Yo creo que no. Cierro los ojos y sólo puedo imaginar la delicadeza con la que Aidou trata a Kaname, basta ver sus sentimientos al observar la vida del susodicho; tanto sufrimiento, tanta agonía y unas manos que no puede extender para aliviar; entonces le corroe, le quema, ya saben lo que siente ¿no? Por eso, este one-shot es delicado, suave, tierno, porque bajo toda esa argamasa chacharachera frívola, Aido es: amor puro.

Review *puppy eyes* una autora feliz, escribe más one-shots.


	7. Le Château de Silling

Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Título: Le Château de Silling

Pairing: Asato Ichijou/Kaname

Rating: NC-17 o MA

Advertencias: Hardcore Slash(hombre/hombre), non-con, shota-con, rape.

NO apto para mentes sensibles, no diré menores de 18 años porque conozco muuuuchas chicas de menor edad que leen estas guarradas sin inmutarse —incluso algunas las escriben y bastante bien—. Sin embargo sí diré que NO es apto para personas sensibles. Os advierto que a diferencia de los otros capítulos que tienen romance, este no lo contiene y cuenta con escenas fuertes.

Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, así que no os quejéis que yo bien claro se los advierto: NO es un capítulo con cursilería de corazones flotando, Cupido y fondos rosas.

Le Château de Silling

Repugnancia; su cuerpo reaccionó de manera tan violenta ante aquella sensación que casi devolvía toda la cena por la boca. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para ubicar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Un temblor incontrolable dominó todo su cuerpo, el corazón le martillaba poderosamente dentro del pecho mientras trataba de engañarse a sí mismo.

_Es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla_ se repitió insistentemente tratando de calmarse.

Lo detestaba, odiaba tanto esa sensación que de sólo imaginarla se doblaba sobre sí mismo deseando arrancarse la piel a tiras y vaciarse las entrañas, para ver si así de alguna manera el asco se le iba. Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando contener los sentimientos pero el desamparo era tan grande que incluso la calidez de su única luz en el mundo vacilaba, como la vela en plena tormenta.

Respiró profundamente intentando establecer orden en su frenética mente, sus ojos observaron el deprimente sitio en donde se encontraba. Frialdad, crueldad, opulencia y decadencia convivían en una sátira de lo que parecía ser un lugar cómodo. Su respiración se cortó al notar los grandes espejos que rodeaban la habitación, su ansiedad creció al verse reflejado. Inocencia pura revestida por andrajos, se veía demasiado pequeño e indefenso entre tantos doseles de la cama, muebles aterciopelados e instrumentos de hierro. El frío le caló hasta las entrañas, _estás solo, completamente solo, _tan vacío como aquella desolada habitación. Esos pensamientos inundando su interior le hicieron desfallecer. Además todo se reflejaba hasta el infinito, como si alguien le insinuara que no tenía escapatoria. El sitio, el miedo y la impotencia se ceñían a él, le acechaban, le abrazaban suave y delicadamente con tanta fuerza que lo asfixiaban.

Algo resonó en la lejanía y él se encorvó, notando la ausencia de algo más que el camisón andrajoso que portaba. Se pasó los húmedos y temblorosos dedos por sus cabellos _es una pesadilla, no es real, no es real _volvió a repetirse intentando despertarse de aquel turbulento sueño.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a varias personas, su cuerpo se estremeció pensando en el horro que podría estar encerrado en ellos ¿le torturarían?, ¿lo mancillarían hasta hacerle vomitar la última gota de su existencia?, su cuerpo quiso reaccionar temblando, pero no podía, no debía permitírselo, tenía que ser fuerte, _debía_ ser fuerte. Permaneció altivamente de pie, procurando ocultar el zumbido en el que se había convertido su corazón, así cuando "_él"_ entró, en sus ojos sólo el sentimiento del desafío persistía.

El hombre torció una sonrisa acentuando sus rasgos aristocráticamente desagradables. La puerta se cerró tras su espalda y él se sentó lerdamente en la silla más grande del sitio, doblando su pierna izquierda en escuadra, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para acomodarse. Parecía que fuera el Rey de Roma y no un noble, pero esa siempre había sido la actitud de Asato Ichijo.

Sus fríos ojos recorrieron el lugar sin reparar en él, quitándole toda la importancia de la cual el sangrepura se sabía objeto. ¿Se estaba asegurando de su incomodidad? La simple presencia del noble bastaba para enfriarle los ánimos por entero.

—¡Ah!, ahí estás. —Por fin habló, como si de casualidad él hubiera ido a parar a aquel lugar y no fuera un complot del vampiro—. Te has portado muy mal, Kaname-_sama._

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado su nombre de los labios de ese infeliz? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que tolerar esa frase? ¡Por supuesto que había desafiado a su protector! Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más, la seguridad de Yuuki lo requería. El chico se irguió con toda su pompa, alzó la nariz altivamente. Desde la punta de sus sucios pies hasta el desgreñado cabello, el pequeño demostró lo arrogante de su casta, aunque sintiera el miedo atravesado en su garganta.

—Tendré que enseñarte una lección.

Le temblaron las piernas pues era conocedor de sus castigos, siempre lastimándole la piel, obligándole a ceder un poco de su ser, robándole a golpes de gritos su intimidad, exigiéndole prestar atención a su repugnante cuerpo, y como de costumbre, inició no cediendo ni un solo ápice. _¡Qué os jodan, bastardo!_

—Ya aprenderás.

No se movió, ni bajó la mirada cuando le colocaron las cadenas en sus pies y manos, podría ser indefenso en ese mundo creado por Asato, pero nunca dejaría su orgullo. Le desgarraron hasta las caderas el camisón raído.

—Híncate.

_¡Jamás!_

Su espalda ardió al contacto con el látigo, él fijó su mirada en el noble mientras recibía golpe tras golpe olvidándose inclusive de pestañear, ya sabía su guardián que los golpes no lo amedrentaban, ni siquiera tenía miedo del gato de nueve colas. No notó cuando dejaron de flagelarle para pasarle otra cadena entre las manos, cuyo objetivo era elevar su cuerpo por medio de los brazos, dándole la posibilidad de moverse en un precario balance, proveniente de la punta de los dedos del pie. Esta vez el golpe fue más brutal, obligándole a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante.

Detestable.

Ichijo lo sabía, sabía de su intolerancia hacia el contacto con personas desconocidas y el vampiro de ojos castaños, era algún extraño cuya suerte se vio volcada por la coincidencia fortuita con el noble. Si tuviera el poder, podría hacerlo reventarse del dolor por la osadía de manosearle el torso. Volvió a su lugar de inmediato para volver a ser azotado, esta vez trató de mantenerse en el lugar para evitar cualquier roce con algún desconocido, pero Asato y sus esclavos claramente no deseaban eso, así que su mente buscaba con desesperación lugares en los cuales evadir las manos lascivas que le toqueteaban obscenamente, pero ya le rodeaban los secuaces de su guardián. Así que este era el juego del día de hoy: humillación pública.

Pronto se olvidaron del látigo para sencillamente pasarse de uno a otro el cuerpo del sangrepura, al cual acariciaban con sicalíptica devoción, pellizcaban con brutal fervor y vapuleaban con ignomio entusiasmo.

_No es tan malo, no es tan fuerte, puedo superarlo._

Asqueroso, inmundo, manos desconocidas se restregaban contra su piel; su tacto era insoportable como las reacciones ante aquellos roces; tan esporádicos como tentadores aunque viles y rabo verdes. Sentía sus bajos instintos bullir. Apretó fuertemente los dientes intentando pensar en otra cosa.

_No estás aquí, nada de esto sucede, nada._

Tras arrancarle los restos de su ropaje, una mano se colocó descaradamente en la empuñadura de su hombría, la cual fue explorada con presteza, logrando que su espada adquiriera firmeza y robustez. _No eres detestable, no puedes evitarlo… no debes darte asco._ Hábiles y escurridizos dedos se posaron sobre la punta, apretándole ligeramente, un grito contenido se le atoró en la garganta, la vista se le nubló de las lágrimas por indignación.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando? —Su mente se desquebrajó un poco intentando huir, alejarse de aquella locura. Asato chasqueó la lengua, una risa ronca y socarrona resonó en el oído derecho del sangrepura.

La mano bronceada que le rodeó por la cintura para soltarle las cadenas era tosca, callosa y carente de delicadeza. Dos vampiros le sostuvieron los brazos, mientras el vampiro de bajo nivel se colocaba enfrente de él. Era horrendo, aún tras haber adquirido la belleza sobrenatural de la raza nocturna, seguía siendo feo, sus facciones eran las de un campesino vulgar, de esos que toman cerveza hasta perder la consciencia, pocas veces se asean y cuyo pensamiento es tan rudimentario como el de cualquier bestia salvaje. La mano zafia se colocó en su miembro viril sujetándole tan fuertemente que le causó dolor y a pesar de eso, intentó rehuir de su tacto; le resultaba más repulsivo que el de cualquiera de los otros desconocidos.

El hombre lentamente se hincó, los ojos de Kaname se abrieron completamente mientras dejaba escapar una clara mueca de terror, se giró hacia Ichijo quien miraba indiferentemente el techo del lugar, como si tuviera mayor interés en buscarle algún desperfecto. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero fueron tapados por seda, de modo que cuando sintió aquella cavidad babosa cubriendo su dureza sólo un sonido gutural fue testigo de su dolor.

Jadeos de repugnancia salieron de él; era terrible, era insoportable, el sonido acuoso del chupeteo reverberaba en sus oídos, se retorcía intentando soltarse de las manos que retenían sus brazos, iba terminarlo, quería matar a aquel bastardo. Uñas se clavaron en sus nalgas, arañando de arriba abajo. Dos sonoras bofetadas encendieron el fuego en sus mejillas. —¿Ya no es agradable?

No estaba sucio, no se encontraba mal, era sólo carne la que se había entregado, no él, él estaba puro. ÉL era puro.

Risas a su alrededor, Asato se volvió a sentar en su lugar observando los espejos de las paredes. Más manos lo maltrataron, deshaciendo toda esencia de libertad, ya no había parte de él que le perteneciera, era esclavo de aquellos viles engendros. Los reflejos extendiéndose hacia la eternidad de los espejos que le rodeaban, le presentaban una masa carnal aberrante moviéndose al son del sexo. Silenciosas lágrimas se derramaron de sus mejillas, dejando de luchar contra aquella caterva de degenerados.

Agonía; su mente agonizaba, si se dejaba hacer estaría bien, si se dejaba hacer pasivamente, pronto todo terminaría, si se dejaba hacer… si se dejaba entonces… entonces… sería como si nada hubiera sucedido, porque… porque todo era involuntario ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se convulsionó, propio de reacciones carnales, dándose asco incluso así mismo. Los secuaces pararon al mismo tiempo, dejándole caer hasta el suelo. Se encontraba sudoroso, lleno de saliva aquí y allá, con heridas por doquier, ¿pero que importaba eso? Si todo había terminado.

—¿Te hincarás ante mí?

Sus ojos apenas si se elevaron por unos segundos, pero el orgullo aún persistía en ellos. _No fue tan malo_, trató de mentirse. Lo colocaron con medio cuerpo sobre la cama, sus pies buscaron instintivamente estabilidad. Un vampiro de cabello rubio le puso una mano sobre la espalda, tenía ojos de color verde parduzco y unas facciones delicadas. Le acarició la columna vertebral, hasta la nuca, clavó sus manos entre sus cabellos para luego alzarle la cabeza con violencia, su cadera se elevó buscando equilibrio pero unas manos la sujetaron para impedirlo. Dedos fríos se adentraban en su trasero, intentó levantarse al sentir una punta caliente y húmeda separando sus dos hemisferios níveos posteriores.

_No está sucediendo, no me están tocando un lugar tan íntimo, yo no sé ni siquiera que sucederá a continuación, no conozco el significado del acto, no conozco la sensación de ultraje, no conozco el repudio. No sé, no tengo idea ¡NO QUIERO SABER!_

Dolía, sentía el desgarramiento lento de la abertura de aquel sitio sin lubricar, ardía y aún no terminaba. Gritó de tal forma que el concreto pareció desquebrajarse, los músculos del cuello se le tensaron, sus dedos se agarrotaron en la seda que recubría las sábanas, todo su cuerpo quedó endurecido al punto de parecer que los huesos se le romperían por mantener aquella posición. Carne inmunda y henchida se encontraba dentro de él provocándole espasmos de asco, arduamente se dejó menear al ritmo del infame. _D-U-E-L-E_, sentía sus caderas separarse a cada estocada, el miembro duro le raspaba las paredes estrechas de aquel sitio. Su mente se constreñía fijando su atención en sus mandíbulas firmemente apretadas, tratando de hacerlas reventar para decirse que era su boca la que dolía y no en su trasero, ahí nada sucedía. El joven cerró los ojos esperando pacientemente a que aquello terminara de una buena vez, intentando ignorar la sangre que le chorreaba entre las piernas, los jadeos animalescos, el sonido baboso del acto, el olor repugnante del sus sudores entremezclados, la sensación de sus membranas siendo friccionadas con el pene de un desconocido, el golpeteo de los testículos del desconocido contra su entrada, así como la infame sensación de sus vellos.

Le dejaron bajar la cabeza, el sudor bañaba su rostro yendo a parar a la tela de terso toque. De cuando en cuando una lágrima perdida se fusionaba con los otros dos. El vampiro rubio le retiró los cabellos con parsimonia antes de levantarle la barbilla, entre abrió sus párpados horrorizándose ante el espectáculo que se le presentaba.

_¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NNOOO!_ Gritó su mente al punto de sentir sus cuerdas vocales vibrar con los labios bien pegados. _NO, por favor… eso no_. La mano sobre su barbilla le apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, los dedos aplastaban la carne contra sus dientes lastimándole, pero se negó a abrir la boca a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba. Intentaron abrirle la boca entre dos vampiros pero se negó rotundamente a ceder en ese aspecto.

Cuando salió el vampiro de él, debió temerse lo peor, pero esperaba que Asato por fin se dignara a usarlo él para terminar con todo aquello. Dos manos le alzaron la cadera, alguien más hurgó entre sus glúteos. Su voz juvenil retumbó por toda la habitación al punto de hacer vibrar los espejos, los pulmones se le contrajeron dolorosamente mientras el pecho se le incendiaba, su garganta le ardió como si púas le hubieran rasguñado. Sus uñas desgarraron la seda trozándola, el olor de su propia sangre le aturdió la nariz, era repulsivo sentir semejante cosa caliente y dura en sus entrañas ¿acaso intentaban partirlo en dos con semejante empalamiento?

Los músculos de su mandíbula se encontraban endurecidos por el esfuerzo, la idea de cerrarlos ya le hacía padecer. Dos manos le agarraron, una el maxilar superior y otra el inferior. Le introdujeron por la fuerza el aparato erecto, casi provocando los reflejos del vómito. Sintió una gran compulsión por escupirlo pero eso conllevaría a alguna aberración mayor, barajeó la idea de morderlo con fuerza pero de sólo pensarlo los fluidos gástricos se le enroscaban en el torso. Sus manos encontraron el soporte necesario mientras el sujeto rubio le tomaba por la orejas, moviendo su cabeza al son de sus portentosos embates, parecía que deseaba sacarle el estoque por su nuca.

El sabor amargo que recubría la piel excitada en su boca atestaba su garganta, ¿había probado algo diferente a eso? Ya no lo recordaba. Su trasero se meneaba de forma frenética e involuntaria empalmándose una y otra vez contra algo grotesco mientras el borde de la cama le lastimaba su órgano viril por el movimiento ¿había estado en alguna otra posición? No rememoraba. _Es un sueño, es una pesadilla, ¡ES UNA PESADILLA!_ Él estaba en cama, durmiendo mientras su mente le jugaba alguna mala pasada, nada le dolía, nada en su interior se desquebrajaba, nada sucedía.

Unas uñas se clavaron en sus muslos, enseguida un gruñido bestial resonó por la habitación y trató de cerrar su mente ante la venida de líquido caliente envenenando sus entrañas; por suerte, error o mala jugada del destino eso no llegó, pero eso le evitó el preparase para verse inundando por las aguas de quien tenía por delante. La sustancia viscosa, caliente y amarga rebosó su cavidad bucal, instintivamente quiso abrir la boca pero la mano enguantada de Asato se presionó férreamente sobre sus labios.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, era un acto de reflejo más que consciente el retarle con la mirada. El noble le golpeó con el puño cerrado sobre el estomago, su cuerpo se arqueó ligeramente hacia atrás; al sentir la viscosidad derramarse sobre su interior, hizo un esfuerzo para contenerlo y finalmente escupirlo. El guante del noble se ensució de aquel nauseabundo fluido. La bofetada que su guardián le propinó, lo tumbó al suelo en medio de risas y el sonido de las cadenas chocando contra el suelo.

En su garganta no persistía el sabor salado y amargo del semen, no conocía el sabor de otra persona, ni siquiera sabía ponerle nombre a ese resabio, porque en los sueños no se tienen los sentidos funcionando ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que nada de eso era real?

De inmediato lo pusieron boca abajo, con la frente pegada al suelo elevaron sus caderas lo más alto que su anatomía se lo permitía. Era indignante dejar su trasero al descubierto de esa manera tan vil. El ramalazo insipiente en su trasero le indicó el juego con el cual se divertirían ahora, una y otra vez el látigo calló sobre él, mientras más se agitara entre los brazos de sus captores, más en alto le alzaban las caderas y más intentaban darle a sus genitales. Él siempre había sido bueno para recibir los golpes, sólo te lastimaban la piel y tal, recibir una paliza no era tan malo, incluso un tanto mejor que dejar introducirse algún elemento nocivo en el cuerpo. Sólo se te parte el corazón, sólo sientes la mente desvanecerse en intentos de mantener a salvo el orgullo, porque cuando te tienes así ¿qué puedes hacer? ¿no gritar? ¿no odiar? ¿no llorar? Ser insensible y levantar el mentón tras terminar ¿y qué hay de la vulnerabilidad a la que fuiste sometido? ¿Qué hay de la indefensión ante semejante acto tan vil? ¿Qué hay un auxilio que nunca llega? ¿Qué hay de la desesperanza por no poder ni siquiera huir? La azotaina terminó al dejarle el trasero al rojo vivo, sentía toda la piel escaldada y hasta el aire del lugar le escocía.

El noble le alzó por los cabellos, Kaname intentó esconder el color rojizo en sus ojos por las lágrimas de cólera antes de volver a enfrentarle.

—¿Acaso quieres más? —El sangrepura soltó un suspiro de indignación así como un silente juramento. El bastardo deseaba dominarlo, ya sea por el terror o por quebrantamiento de su orgullo—. No te preocupes, tienes mucho tiempo para acostumbrarte a ellos. —_¡Desgraciado!_ En esas instancias no sabía sí prefería tragarse su fanfarronería, doblegarse del miedo o simplemente partirse de la risa y recibir la orden de Asato por muy humillante que fuera, pero deseaba terminar con esta tortura.

Los ojos de ese ser despreciable prometían terror puro, Kaname bajó las pestañas sumisamente y soltó un suspiro bastante quedo. _Haz lo que te apetezca, __pero no estoy cayendo en tu juego, no voy a dejarte controlarme, no voy a permitir enloquecerme, no me voy a permitir desquebrajarme._

—Parece que le ha gustado. —Kaname se agitó desde su posición, _¡_Y_a no!_ Ya no más de injertos desconocidos toqueteándole, adueñándose de él, haciéndole sentir repulsivo, odiando su propia carne. _¡Basta! _Y él no se odiaba, no tenía motivos para odiarse ¿cierto?

El vampiro le obligó a mirarlo una vez más, _¿Te rindes ante mí?, ¿te hincas ante mi presencia?_ Eran preguntas silentes saliendo de la mente del noble y aunque la respuesta seguía siendo no, tampoco quería seguir entre tanto desconocido. _Ah, ¿me prefieres a mí? _Le soltó el cabello y Kaname pegó su frente al frío suelo de concreto.

Las patas de una silla pesada se arrastraron por la habitación hasta quedar cerca de él, sintió a Asato deambular por el sitio hasta detenerse en algún lugar. —Sé un buen niño, Kaname-_sama._

Ya no había nadie más en la habitación, sólo quedaban él y Asato. Su cuerpo tembló, los castigos físicos dolían, pero el noble sabía lo que en verdad representaba una tortura, sabía partir en miles de pedazos no sólo su cuerpo, también tu mente y espíritu, lo anterior probablemente era un mero preludio, pero también anunciaba el final _¿Te alegras de recibir ya la peor parte?_

Las cadenas sobre sus pies y manos se volvieron más pesadas, pero se irguió en su lugar. Ichijo le esperaba sentado en la silla observándole lascivamente, sus brazos se juntaron para ocultar su desnudez. —No quieras colmar mi paciencia o haré que vuelvan, está vez serán más y más violentos.

El sangrepura se apresuró a llegar hasta la silla preso de la negativa a recibir semejantes tratos, a pesar de tener que arrastrase un poco, friccionando las heridas de sus piernas y rodillas contra el concreto. Allí estaban pues, el joven sabía que proseguía pero se resistía, resultaba absurdo hacerlo, el juego de Asato consistían en obligarle a hacer las cosas, no porque se lo imponía por la fuerza bruta, sino porque Kaname debía hacerlo de buena gana.

Las uñas del vampiro adulto se le enterraron en los cachetes, el hombre le tomó por el rostro con violencia forzándolo a encaramarse sobre él. —¿Prefieres a uno más joven? —Las mejillas del adolescente se encendieron, no había querido hacer nada con el rubio, tampoco es que rogara por tener algo que ver con el noble. Negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva pesadamente, la acidez en el estómago le recordó el repugnante sabor del sujeto anterior, así como de las otras veces en la que se había encontrado en la misma situación.

Bajó la cabeza resignado, sus manos retiraron el satén que cubría a Ichijo, el disgusto se le atoró en la garganta, la vista era desagradable, desde el rubio vello rizado hasta la flacidez del miembro. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la boca. ¿Estaba seguro de continuar? ¿Era tan repugnante lo demás? Desconocidos sobre de él, en él, jugando con él ¿eran tan malo como inclinarse ante Ichijo? Se rió de sí mismo ¿prefería que otros retozaran?, ¿le parecía agradable ser mancillado por docenas de vampiros más? Tenía que estar loco para pensarlo y sin embargo… la idea había cruzado por su mente. ¿Qué tan desesperado hay que estar para preferir que varios urgen en ti? ¿Qué tan demente hay que estar para preferir mantener relaciones con tu sádico guardián?

Vacilante tomó entre sus manos el órgano del noble, descendió el rostro con lentitud. Cerró los ojos, no sabía que era más repugnante, si el estar consciente de la anatomía que estaba aceptando voluntariamente o tener recuerdos de como se sentía exactamente. Una mano se colocó en su nuca obligándole a descender con mayor rapidez.

La excitación de Asato fue evidente en su interior; asqueroso. Kaname cerró los labios sobre el acólito y presionó sus labios, enterró sus uñas en los flancos de la silla de donde se sostenía, ¿dónde estaba su dignidad?

—¿Vale la pena pasar por esto, Kaname-_sama_?

Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki, el terror cundió en el cuerpo del sangrepura ¿se preguntaba por su integridad cuando esto era por ella? Aferrándose más a la silla continuó con su labor por odioso que le resultara, por muy detestable que fuera el sentir semejante carne inflándose dentro de sí.

—¿Es feliz? —Las manos de Asato le rasguñaron la espalda.

_No prestes atención, no prestes atención_. Entre más rápido finalizara su guardián sería mejor para los dos, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando cada célula de tu ser rechazaba realizar semejante acto. La saliva se le escurría por los labios, su lengua se negaba a tocar la masa henchida, el sabor salado comenzaba a atosigarle.

—Tendrías que agradecerle, ¿no lo crees?

Ya no sabía si estrujar la silla o apretar los ojos o qué carajos hacer ¿cómo se atrevía… cómo se le ocurría? Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa podía tolerarla, pero… eso, eso era.

—Si no fuera por eso, no estarías así, ¿no lo crees?

_No pierdas la cabeza, no pierdas la cabeza_ repitió su mantra realizando todo aquello que se le ocurrió con la boca para poner punto final a todo ello. Lo que sea por salir de aquí, lo que sea por…

—Así está mejor, en verdad dale mis más sinceras gratitudes.

Que importaba si sabía mal, nauseabundo o sería usado por una veintena más después. Le mordió en la punta con violencia, el rojo inundó su visión al sentir el chorro de sangre cubrir parte de sus encías. El puño de Asato lo envió hacia atrás cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. El poder del látigo nunca había sido tan devastador como en esa ocasión, parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo cortado por una espada de cazadores, a cada golpe su espalda se arqueaba en tanto sus quejidos eran amortiguados por el sonido del cuero. En un infantil impulso, cogió la punta del látigo con una de sus manos, tironeando con fuerza desde su extremo.

Por supuesto el vampiro adulto tenía más poder en ese mundo, así que él ganó el control del arma. El cuero le quemó el rostro incontable número de veces. Cuando Asato se aburrió de lacerarle lo tomó por los hombros para levantarlo impetuosamente, lo arrastró hasta quedar frente a uno de los espejos.

—Mírate, mírate bien ¿crees que eres digno de ser amado? —Su piel podría ser nívea a pesar de tanto golpe y maltrato, su frágil desnudez era una dulce tentación más que algo indeseable, ese era el don de la pureza de su casta, pero su captor no se refería a ser indigno por un aspecto deplorable—. Mírate y recuerda todas las fechorías que has cometido, no eres más que un relapso nefando, tú y sólo _TÚ_ tienes la culpa de todo.

Intentó protestar pero la voz se le apagó en la garganta ¿qué podía decir?, ¿qué podía argumentar? Su existencia misma era una aberración constante, era más repugnante que cualquier fechoría cometida por los vampiros de esa noche. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, con ellas había construido un mundo corrupto, ignominioso, había permitido el crecimiento de seres monstruosos, era su culpa la muerte de gente inocente, era la culpa de pecados más allá de lo razonable, era la fuente misma del mal.

Merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo, merecía eso y mucho más. Merecía que lo maltrataran una, otra, otra y otra vez hasta haberle trozado todo lo que le pertenecía a él. No podía ser pureza porque ni siquiera conocía el concepto de eso, no estaba a salvo porque no debía estarlo, no estaba soñando porque era correcto vivir en esa realidad.

Asato lo sentó sobre sus muslos con las piernas abiertas, no recordaba haber caminado hasta la silla nuevamente. La confusión en sus pensamientos aún lo dominaba, era malvado y debía recibir castigo, era… era… ¿quién era? Yuuki… ¿dónde estás, Yuuki? Trató de alcanzar su luz en medio de las tinieblas, su cuerpo se retorció al sentirse siendo empalado, sus manos buscaron soporte en el respaldo de la silla, pero eso lo obligaba a acercarse al cuerpo bastante maduro de su guardián. La intimidad con él era detestable.

—Mírate en el espejo y muévete. —_No,_ trató de rebelarse—. ¡HAZLO! —La mano de Asato se cernió sobre su miembro, apretándolo con violencia, se obligó a girar su cabeza hacia el espejo.

Grotesco, Asato y él eran grotescos, separó sus manos del respaldo para colocarlas en los brazos de la silla, se impulsó hacia arriba con la cadera para luego dejarse caer, su trasero ardió ante el contacto de la piel y vello púbico debajo de él, su cuerpo se ondulaba ante el torrente de descargas eléctricas que recorrían su médula espinal.

—Obsérvate, ¿crees que eres digno? —No, no era digno de nada, no era digno del amor, de la compasión, no era digno de Yuuki, _su Yuuki._ ¿Cómo podía pensar en ella en esta situación? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar su nombre en medio de esta bestialidad? Se debía dar asco por mancillar su recuerdo de esta indigna manera. Debía sufrir, debía retorcerse del dolor por osar en buscar la salvación mediante ella. La mano de Ichijou sobre su hombría se sentía despreciablemente excitante, las terminaciones nerviosas que se friccionaban contra el acólito palpitante del vampiro maduro, reaccionaban acorde a la situación. La imagen en espejo le devolvía la visión de un ser que se retorcía entre el dolor y el negado placer, ese no era él, ese no podía ser él, ese no _debía_ ser él, él… él… ¿quién era él?

Mírate y despréciate, mírate y observa lo horrendo de tu propio ser, el mal albergado en ti, la infame bestia devoradora del mundo. Eres un ser con un poder monstruoso e innatural incluso para ser un vampiro, no eres meritorio ni siquiera de llevar un nombre. Has robado el cuerpo de un inocente, lo has ensuciado con tu alma y con tus actos viles, también has hurtado el amor de una pequeña.

_No mereces ser amado, no eres digno, eres una aberración, eres un relapso nefando, eres la esencia de todo mal._

Pero él no deseaba serlo.

Y se vendía, vendía su carne a cualquier postor para aferrarse a una vana ilusión, se dejaba mancillar por intentar alcanzar una sonrisa robada, estaba dispuesto a desintegrarse en el vilipendio con tal de obtener esos ojos cuyos reflejos hacían brillar al mundo, se humillaba con tal de que nadie le separara del calor de unas manos inmerecidas.

—Recuérdate, Kaname-_sama_, recuérdate de esta sicalíptica manera.

Cada vez que intentes tocarla, cada vez que intentes poseerla, recuerda lo nauseabundo de tu ser, la inmundicia de tu constitución, recuerda el fétido olor de tu viciada alma, tu mente puerca e inhumana, recuerda lo pestilente, depravado y deletéreo de tu carne. Cada cosa que toques se convertirá en porquería, porque eso es lo único que eres.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza hincando sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo, el embate caliente y vigoroso de su guardián contaminó sus entrañas, haciéndole sentir aún más inmundo de lo que ya antes era. Un grito desesperado explotó desde el fondo de su alma, elevando su reclamo a un cielo cuyas puertas permanecían cerradas para él.

La oscuridad del lugar aterró a su corazón quien pugnaba por saltarle del pecho, la camisa sobre su pecho le quemaba la piel, su sudor le laceraba, quería arrancarse la piel a tiras, deseaba inmolarse en el fuego, quería deshacer su cuerpo para eliminar toda sensación de mierda, que alguien le arrancara la cabeza, desgarrara sus recuerdos, consumiera en ácido su esencia, ¡que alguien asesinara su alma!

La puerta se abrió, entraron en su cuarto con paso apresurado, dos manos se colocaron sobre sus hombros. Kaname se agitó violentamente golpeando todo aquello que se le pusiera enfrente, saltó de la cama en un embole de sábanas yendo a parar el suelo.

—Kaname-sama ¿estás bien? —La infantil voz que le hablaba descuadraba con su mundo lleno de locuras y vampiros milenarios—. Kaname-sama, sólo has tenido una pesadilla.

Se arrastró hasta el baño para enterrarse en lo más recóndito del lugar. Se encogió sobre sí mismo como el chiquillo de tres años asustado de sus propios monstruos mentales, pero era incapaz de llorar, de gritar, de poder descarriar todo el mal que le consumía por dentro. _Era una pesadilla, era una pesadilla._ Y sin embargo los golpes, el escozor en su trasero, la viscosidad en su boca, la sensación de presión sobre su miembro… le parecía tan real, tan vívido. _Pesadilla_. Asato se especializaba en controlar las auras oscuras, con ellos los malos pensamientos o sueños, jugando con todo aquello que fuera producto de la mente, cuando el cuerpo pasaba de una fase del sueño a otra, las barreras mentales disminuían, era fácil penetrar, envolver la mente y enviciarla.

_Obsérvate, ¿crees que eres digno? _

Tan irónico el momento, tan despreciable, tan aborrecible y sin embargo… sin embargo existía mucha verdad.

_¡Ojalá todo fuera una simple pesadilla!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

¿Tengo derecho a comentario o el escrito es prueba suficiente de lo trastornada que estoy? Diré que fue: BRUTAL de escribir, en más sentido del que probablemente piense, querido lector. Alégrese, también perturbo a la escritora el relato, así que sin más paso a hacer un par de aclaraciones.

Espero que las siguientes menciones, no se tomen el cumplido a mal (¿me dedicas una violación?) que no es la intención. Primero, Sagakure: porque fue su imagen de Asato/Kaname por la cual comencé con la idea, a Candy002, porque sí y ya, y a rochy_true quien betea todas mis guarradas.

Leí en el blog Yoru wo Kakeru, algunos profiles de los personajes de VK que vienen en el fanbook. En Ichijo, decía que su habilidad especial era "aura negra" (black aura) o sea que… ¿Ichijo te mata de mal humor?, dada la ambigüedad del asunto y el anime/manga no mostrar el poder activo de Ichijo –La lucecita a lo Sailor Moon no cuenta, fue más para distraer a Kaname que para atacarlo– me puse a meditar en el asunto. El aura se dice, es energía electromagnética que irradia del cuerpo, representación de las vibraciones del alma, refleja los estados interiores de ánimo o pensamientos de la persona. Si se piensa que al cambiar el aura, los pensamientos y estados de ánimo de la persona cambian, tenemos aquí algo que Asato puede usar, él manipula el aura negra (la cual tiene un significado). Y tengo una teoría y detalles sobre esto demasiado largos para colgarlos aquí. Asato puede infringir daño de esta manera; conveniente para la escritora sin lugar a dudas, así como sumamente perturbadora. Imagínese, nadie podría ir con cuento de maltrato a los derechos de los niños porque técnicamente el maltrato no existe. Eso es más fantabuloso que matar a sus enemigos de mero mal humor, es tortura pura (que me recuerda un poco a Voldemort).

Sobre Yuuki, no sé si Asato sabía o no ella, supongo debía tener idea de su existencia por eso de que él estaba con Rido y cubrió la muerte de los padres de Kaname, pero para no errarle, si se dan cuenta sus palabras son ambiguas, parecen no referirse a nada, pero Kaname piensa que habla de Yuuki.

Le château de Silling: Es el castillo en donde suceden "Las 120 Jornadas de Sodoma/Los 120 días de Sodoma o la escuela del libertinaje" del Marqués de Sade. Lugar en donde cuatro libertinos escuchan historias depravadas, así como llevan una vida llena de excesos aberrantes. BDSM Hardcore, que no recomiendo a menos que en verdad se tenga estómago y uno guste de estas cosas.

-

¿Review? Acepto tomatazos y eso también.


	8. Sombras Nada Más

Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Título: Sombras Nada Más.

Pairing: Takuma/Kaname

Rating: M.

Advertencias: Yaoi, slash. Este se puede ver como semi-continuación del Asato/Kaname. En donde Asato tiene el poder de torturar a Kaname en los sueños, lo explico un poco más detallado en el otro one-shot, **pero NO es necesario que lo lean.**

Sombras Nada Más

Oscuridad, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por tinieblas. Aun cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la mañana y el astro rey estuviera en su punto más álgido, ese cuarto se encontraba sumergido en una negrura absoluta.

Le daba escalofríos esa oscuridad antinatural, le provocada pánico, no importaba cuantos años llevara viviendo en ese sitio, ni lo bien que pudiera sentirse el camuflajearse con las sombras, le ponía los pelos de punta; inclusive la idea de perderse en ellas le aterraba, él no quería convertirse en parte de esa locura siniestra.

Inclinó su rostro a la derecha para espiarte desde la distancia aún detrás de la puerta; temía molestarle, temía desnudarse ante él, pues el juego se terminaría.

Un suspiro apagado llegó a sus oídos, se paró sobre la punta de sus pies e impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su presencia? ¿o estaría teniendo alguna otra pesadilla?

Jadeos entrecortados lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, el vampiro se agitaba entre sueños frenéticamente, alzaba los brazos con desesperación, queriendo alcanzar una meta imposible. La desolación se apoderaba del cuerpo del inocente, quien se retorica incansablemente queriendo escapar de una locura insondable. Desgracia y vilipendio asfixiaban ese cuarto, demandando como pago el alma de su ocupante.

Sin importarle si sería rechazado, corrió hasta el durmiente. Su rostro se consumía en angustia, el sudor impregnaba las sábanas con el ahogo de su alma, el aire se le escapaba con la vida misma. Tortura consumaba sus fechorías, carcomiendo la sanidad del vampiro indefenso.

Su mano osó posarse sobre la nívea frente de su amigo, quien profirió un grito cargado de demencia, retrajo la mano pensando que su tacto había sido el impulsor de aquel horrible quejido, pero los chillidos agudos continuaron llenando la habitación de infortunio, era como si el durmiente proclamara la infame condena sobre su mente destrozada.

Estiró sus brazos hacia su amigo con temor, pero se contuvo pues era impropio meterse en la cama de un sangrepura sin ser invitado, y más siendo uno del mismo sexo; eso era todo un escándalo. Pero nadie venía en auxilio del joven y nadie acudiría porque era alguien que no lo merecía.

El gesto de espanto acompañado de un alarido de terror puro en Kaname disipó sus dudas, sin importarle si pudiera resultar herido en el intento, se coló debajo de las sábanas para abrazarlo. El aliento agitado de Kuran le hacía cosquillas en su oreja, el martilleo del corazón de su compañero golpeaba la entrada del suyo, su vientre se inflaba y se hundía de forma veloz, al tiempo que se retorcía presionando su sexo contra las caderas del rubio. El sudor del sangrepura le causaba escalofríos.

Las uñas de Kaname rasgando su pijama dolían, pero laceraba aún más el sentir su desesperada inefable súplica. Takuma se aferró a su amigo tanto como el sangrepura se adueñaba de él.

Él abrió los ojos en medio de patadas y manotazos con sus pupilas yendo de un lado hacia otro con frenesí, el desconcierto mezclado con la zozobra y el terror se reflejaban en su mirada. Todo él era una masa de locura, todavía se encontraba sumergido en el estado del duermevela.

Takuma le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, la inconsciencia del desvalido dominaba a su amigo, quien seguía agitándose y retorciéndose contra su ser. El sangrepura estiró el brazo, sus dedos luchaban por alcanzar algo. Sin saber porqué, él también estiró su brazo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kuran, la fuerza con la que le agarró fue tal, que poco más y le rompía la mano, sin embargo la necesidad con la que se aferró a él produjo una descarga eléctrica en su interior.

Sus manos unidas se colocaron en el flanco del sangrepura, quien pareció tranquilizarse pues dejó de moverse incoherentemente, aunque su cuerpo temblaba. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los borgoña _¿estás despierto?, ¿ya ha terminado tu terrible sueño?_ Acarició el rostro del vampiro con primo cuidado, colocando sus mechones negros detrás de su oreja. _¿Te ha castigado severamente? ¿Te ha ultrajado?_

Takuma derramó las lágrimas que a su amigo se le habían negado soltar. El moreno entrecerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante, quedando su nariz en los labios del filántropo. El sabor salado de su sudor se impregnó en sus papilas gustativas. Cerró los ojos permaneciendo en ese sitio, pudiendo sentir el calor desprendiéndose del cuerpo de su anfitrión, su respiración agitada pugnando por normalizarse, sus dedos sosteniéndose de los suyos, sus delicados jadeos entrecortados, el horror de ser desquebrajado sin piedad por su abuelo. Un temblor le recorrió por entero, él sabía, él conocía… se apretujó más contra Kuran, deseando poder quitarle la desdicha de los horrores acontecidos en sus sueños.

Se mintió, argumentando querer tener una posición más cómoda, cuando bien sabía lo que sucedería si deslizaba sus labios centímetros más abajo. El aliento de Kaname calentó su mentón entre otras cosas, apenas tocó el labio superior de su amigo se detuvo, ya era suficiente atrevimiento de su parte con eso. Se quedó así, disfrutando de ese pequeño toque, tan casto como erótico; eran más niños que adolescentes después de todo.

Cuando Kaname se movió, los labios de ambos quedaron toscamente unidos; abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido, en la mirada cristalina del sangrepura existía una silenciosa súplica. _¿Quieres que continúe? ¿Deseas que me detenga? ¿Prefieres guardar los recuerdos de mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, que los de mi abuelo castigándote?_ Era cruel y sin embargo tan propio de esa pura casta, ¿qué más daba? él también se estaba aprovechando de su amigo en su debilidad.

Torpes, como los inexpertos que eran, comenzaron a darse de besos, juntando los labios en medio de sonidos de chupeteos babosos. A veces sus narices chocaban entorpeciendo sus movimientos, en algunas ocasiones sus labios se presionaban con demasiada fuerza, era incómodo estar de lado y hacer eso. El rostro de Kaname, con los ojos entrecerrados por somnolencia, las mejillas rojas, los mechones negros pegándose en su piel, era un cuadro tentador con esa boquita semiabierta. Takuma intentó acoplarse a esa invitación, introduciendo su lengua con cuidado; tocar la lengua del sangrepura con la suya fue una experiencia electrizante y húmeda ¿qué seguía después de eso? Los mangas nunca detallaban esa parte, sólo se veía como el chico metía la lengua, y luego… ¿qué? Creyó bueno seguir explorando con lentitud la cavidad de su amigo, quien tan inconexo como él, apenas si sabía como lidiar con aquella nueva práctica.

Sus lenguas se estorbaban mutuamente, los colmillos de ambos se friccionaban constantemente, en una mezcla de sensaciones tan incómodas como sensuales, la saliva les chorreaba de la comisura de los labios. Cosa de imprudencia, cosa de ignorancia, aquello parecía demasiado empelotado para sentirlo tan pasionalmente ardiente como prometían todos esos románticos empedernidos.

Las manos del sangrepura se aferraron a su nuca y le demandaron mayor cercanía. El joven se sintió demasiado adentro, se incorporó un poco al mismo tiempo que ponía a su compañero debajo de él por completo. La idea resultó mucho más cómoda, pero con consecuencias, el muslo derecho de Kuran le apachurró la entrepierna, un roce delicioso como doloroso.

Desabotonó la pijama del vampiro, posando sus manos en el cuerpo de su amigo; descubriendo lo ultrasensible de su piel. Cada roce, cada caricia; lograba extasiarle, podía sentirlo con el vientre pegado a la parte en donde se unían las piernas de Kaname, alcanzaba a percibir el palpitar de su acólito. Debía sentirse sumamente doloroso el estar presionado de esa manera; una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, se veía tan indefenso el todopoderoso, se sentía tan bien tenerlo bajo su poder.

El sangrepura exhaló un gemido cargado de placer, elevando sus ojos hacia un horizonte al cual Takuma no podía vislumbrar. El rubio desvió su mirada, sintiendo la culpa corroerle ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Por primera vez en la noche se cuestionó sus actos. Se mordió el labio, mientras Kuran dejó descansar su cabeza de lado. ¿A quién observaban esos ojos? ¿A dónde anhelaba ir? ¿Con quién en verdad deseaba estar? Tan cerca y tan terriblemente lejos de él, un mar de silencio los separaba como un continente del otro.

Dejó de presionar su vientre contra el cuerpo de su amigo, quien profirió un clamor de placer casi desbordado al poder dar rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones.

Puso su mano sobre el ombligo de Kaname, por primera vez completamente avergonzado; ya había transgredido la línea del improperio hasta límites insospechables. Deslizó sus dedos por debajo del pantalón, sintiendo cosquillas provenientes de una pubertad vellosa incipiente. Se detuvo, obteniendo un gruñido de queja.

Intentó decirse que aunque él culebreara debajo de su mano, eso no le parecía agradable; trató de engañarse diciendo que había sucumbido al juego de su amigo y no a su propia jugarreta de la mente. El sangrepura lo había pedido. _¿Es verdad o sólo procuras tragarte una falacia?_

Sólo por esa noche, sólo por ese instante eran dos enamorados pretendiendo ignorar el tiempo, los amores escondidos o los dolores acontecidos. Serían amantes sin tapujos, sin tabús, sin normas sociales. Sería la primera y la última vez que pudieran tocarse; Kaname estaba consciente, él no estaba loco.

Porque en esos momentos, su amor era real, los dos sólo pensaban en el otro. A Takuma y sólo a Takuma le pertenecía ese indolente Kaname, que no tenía apellido, casta o estatus alguno. Ese que era débil a los ojos de todo el mundo, ese vulnerable que se dejaba arrastrar por las manos de cualquier tirano, ese a quien nadie más conocía, salvo él. Y a Kaname, a él le pertenecía ese Takuma desconcertado, tonto e inexperto, quien con miras de controlar a su débil amigo, se dejaba envolver en ligas de las cuales no sabía absolutamente nada.

Sus dedos envolvieron una piel de dureza exquisita, aprendiendo a hacer jadear y culebrear a un sangrepura; el control le parecía tan divertido como adorable.

En ese momento de éxtasis, Takuma deseó poder expresarle a su amigo lo que les esperaba en el futuro.

Te enamorarás, te romperás el corazón y te alentaré a volverte a enamorar, que yo estaré aquí a tu lado para curar tus heridas. Incontables noches pasaremos en vela, tú escapándote de mis brazos, yo preguntándome a dónde has ido a encontrar placer, deseando que aquel te haga daño, te lastime, ¡te hiera! Para tomarte con violencia, tumbarte sobre el piso y mancillar tu orgullo, para decirte, sin decirlo: te lo mereces por no haberme amado. Entonces tú te levantarás como si nada, te mofarás de mí, te impondrás con tu preciosa esencia y me responderás: ¿A quién crees que le estás hablando? Ambos nos confundiremos en la espiral de lo inefable. A cambio yo nunca diré lo que siento y tú nunca dirás lo que sabes de mí, jugaremos al gato y al ratón eternamente, seduciéndonos mutuamente y negándonos por entero a reconocerlo. Porque tu amas a otra persona y yo me dejaré enamorar por alguien más.

¿Te dolerá? No lo sé, pero pretenderé que sí, me meteré en tus asuntos por banales que estos fueren, enojándote, sacándote de quicio, reclamándote lo aburrido que eres, convertiré a tu amor idílico en algo sumamente lejano para ti o algo con lo que yo y todo el mundo puede mofarse, esa será mi moneda de cambio. Te irritarás, quizás me odiarás en ciertos instantes, pero nunca dejarás de pensar en mí.

¿Por qué ha de ser así? Porque tú eres un Kuran y yo un Ichijo, porque no podré soportar el que no me mires sólo a mí, porque de alguna manera tengo que hacerte sufrir, como yo lo haré. En mi naturaleza está el dañarte, parece ser que soy el nieto de mi abuelo.

Para entonces, esta noche será sólo una vaga sombra en la memoria de ambos, inclusive se desvanecerá con las incoherencias de ese futuro desesperanzador para nuestro amor, pero aunque no nos recordemos, tendremos la sensación de haber pertenecido por primera vez a otra persona cuyo nombre y rostro no recordamos. Tu primer beso fue con alguien a quien amaste en un fragmento de segundo por robarte la inocencia, tus primeros jadeos se los entregaste a alguien que te amó tan sólo por unos instantes, la primera vez que tocaste el cielo te encontrabas medio inconsciente, dejándote llevar por las manos de alguien a quien creías conocer. Lo dudarás, lo meditarás y dirás que todo fue una ilusión, pues volverás a tus quehaceres cotidianos.

—Takuma.

La voz de su abuelo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el joven rubio se encontraba sentado en la parte baja de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, contemplando a su amigo dormir profundamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Uno nunca debe perturbar el sueño de nuestro señor.

Deseó poder reírse de la hipocresía de ambos, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —Parecía que tenía una pesadilla.

Su abuelo alzó una ceja, inspirando tan profundamente el aire que vibraron las aletas de la nariz, un poco de miedo cundió por su cuerpo ¿podía oler el sudor de ambos o peor aún, el semen derramado? Si lo supo o no, no dijo nada, se limitó a sacarlo del lugar.

La puerta del cuarto se cerró con parsimonia lentitud, ante sus ojos la escena del sitio se alejaba más y más con cada pedazo que la madera sellaba con su constitución. Por una fracción de segundo quiso lanzarse sobre el nogal e impedirlo, pero ya su visión estuvo completamente anonadada de madera cuando puso en marcha sus músculos, acompañado de un eco espantoso como la bóveda que permanece enteramente taponada para aquellos que no la merecen abrir.

Su abuelo tuvo que tironear de él, en su rostro existía una evidente desaprobación, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

Al volver la vista hacia la puerta, no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse, ya que decididamente a ninguno de los dos, el dueño del cuarto les pertenecería.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Difícil de escribir, sentía que la idea se forzaba demasiado todo el tiempo, originalmente debió ser todo angst, pero… la inexperiencia de ambos hacía correr por otros lados mi imaginación, y definitiva esa frase "en los mangas…" es tan real, como tan Takuma, que no puede eliminarla. Tampoco sabía cómo mantener la idea idílica que el contenido del one-shot debe llevar, recuerden que todos los fanfic transcurren en un ambiente imaginativo y no real, de ahí que en su mayoría estén escritos desde un punto de vista; el sujeto de pensamientos pornográficos. Pero no quedó tan mal ¿verdad? Takuma y Kaname son deliciosos, así que probablemente me verán escribiendo bastante de ellos.

¿Comentarios, tomatazos, zapatazos?


	9. Celestial

Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Título: Celestial

Pairing: Sayori/Yuuki

Rating: M.

Advertencias: Yuri, femslash.

Celestial

Sus ojos rehuyeron de la luz lunar, queriéndose ocultar entre las sábanas y la almohada, después de todo no debía arruinar el momento. Era algo que ya había visto varias veces, al inicio simplemente le gustaba contemplarlo, como el paisaje silvestre que se encuentra uno en la carretera repentinamente, poco a poco comenzó a obsesionar sus sueños, recreándole una y otra vez de diferentes maneras, unas más inocentes otras más sensuales; al final deseó intervenir en el cuadro para provocar cosas indecentes.

Ella se movió abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, en su mirada había cierto aire melancólico, ahí era en donde su diversión se turbaba. ¿En quién estás pensando, Yuuki? La ligera sonrisa en su rostro le produjo una mueca de disgusto ¿ésta vez en Kuran? Cerró sus párpados como si con ello pudiera contener su rabia, le odiaba ¿para qué negarlo? Era el hombre al que más detestaba en el planeta, nunca se había preguntado exactamente por qué.

Sayori Wakaba siempre había hecho gala de una fría lógica y razonamiento, así que una excusa como: _es el hombre con el cual fantasea la chica que me gusta_, no es mínimamente juicioso, es inmadurez y punto. Pero ella _no_ le odiaba por eso, era por otra cosa, sólo que no sabía cabalmente qué. Quizás era por ese aire pedante, altivo y presuntuoso que se cargaba al caminar, quizás era esa insoportable mirada sobre _su_ amiga, en donde la desnudaba con sus ojos, toqueteándola obscenamente, disfrutando de las reacciones que provocaba en ella, probándola con lascivo e inocente instrumento, comiéndosela de manera tan descarada y sucia que, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, imaginaba quién aparecía en los sueños húmedos del susodicho. Eww se estremeció ante el pensamiento y volvió a abrir sus párpados.

Yuuki seguía sonriendo tontamente en la oscuridad del cuarto, con los ojos entrecerrados, murmurando algo inteligible. ¿Quizás pensaba en Zero? Aunque el pensamiento le perturbaba prefería esa opción a la primera. Uno de los mechones de la chica se resbaló por su cabeza, cubriéndole a medias el rostro ensoñador. Yori quiso estirar su brazo para retirarle el cabello, estropeaba su visión, y luego de dejar su faz al descubierto, la tocaría y ella le miraría con esas orbitas inocentes llenas de desconcierto.

La rubia le besaría la frente para tranquilizarla, una sonrisa cándida se impregnaría en su amiga; tragaría un poco de saliva antes de tomar el valor para hacer lo siguiente. La exquisita luz de la luna bañaría el cuerpo de Yuuki, realzando la sutil belleza de la cual era poseedora, una que se asemejaba a la de las diosas castas que se mantienen imperturbables en el altar, no con aire de altivez, no con aire de lejanía, sino simplemente dueña de un aire celestial, indigno de los banales humanos. Sería elemento efímero seráfico perdido en esta desolada tierra; y esta se negaba a dejarla escapar.

Pasaría sus dedos sobre el mentón de la niña, suave como el pasar de una pluma se deslizaría hasta enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca. La sorpresa estaría esparcida en ella, entonces sus propios labios se curvarían en una cálida sonrisa; escondiendo de manera tan vil como ingenua sus siniestras intensiones, poco a poco sin dejar su mascarada arruinarse, se inclinaría hasta colocar sus labios sobre los de Yuuki.

Se quedaría quieta, pues se sentiría ligeramente extraña por descubrir las intenciones de su compañera, pero mayor sería su desconcierto por la dulces sensaciones que despertaba aquel sensual tacto, de esta forma sería Yori quien debía tomar la iniciativa, profundizando el acto profanador de semejante ser divino. Ya bien puesta en la idea de humanizar un poco a ese ser angelical, a veces la dejaría respirar, otras veces ella tendría que aferrarse al aire que la rubia le proporcionaba para sobrevivir. No hay acto más tentador como extasiante que perder ante el ataque de un beso apasionado.

La faena continuaría en medio de suspiros y caricias, en donde ella estaría sobre su dulce compañera, descubriendo aquello que a nadie más se le había permitido investigar, acariciándole delicadamente el vientre, ah… ¿puedes sentir tu corazón palpitar con el desliz del tirante de tu camisón por el hombro? Su lengua se apoderaría del rosado botón derecho de la deífica criatura, describiendo círculos a su alrededor, probando, jugando. Soplaría sobre la húmeda superficie, provocando justo aquello que buscaba: una dureza y quizás como de añadido un gemido. Entonces le mordería, con amor, con cariño, con fuerza, sintiendo como ella culebreaba, pero le abrazaba enérgicamente también.

Apoderándose de sus primeros pasos en el placer carnal, le enseñaría la sensibilidad de la feminidad, abriéndose paso por entre los vellos rizados que cubrían el altar a Venus. El rostro de Yuuki a ese paso estaría rosado y febril, como la virgen en su primera noche de bodas, la sentiría temblar bajo sus delicadas caricias en ese rincón húmedo y caliente. Cuando la punta de sus dedos, se deslizara un poco adentro de ese sitio, el querubín femíneo apretaría los muslos pidiendo sentirla más adentro. Los labios internos estarían hinchados, buscando capturar el alivio al ardor que estaba concibiendo.

La torturaría, le tocaría aquí y allá, haciéndola revolcarse, retorcerse, gimiendo como una vulgar gata en pleno celo, mancharía su aura celestial, le haría rogar por la yema de sus dedos en el centro femenil. Cuando la chiquilla olvidara sus fantasías con otros, su credo, su nombre y su inocencia, entonces se enterraría en ella, le haría clamar por Yori sobre todo su cuerpo, para convertirse entonces en nínfula(1) que también quiere dar el mismo placer. Ya no sería ángel puro sobre el altar, sería ángel caído a la tierra por aprender a pecar.

Las manos de Yuuki sobre su organismo inflamarían su libia, provocando un torrente de sensaciones que no alcanzaba a imaginar, serían dos seres revolcándose en la dicha, culebreando al unísono del frenesí lleno de éxtasis. ¿Quién diablos quiere el cielo, cuando puedes tener la gloria terrenal?

—¿Estás bien, Yori?

Trató de componerse, de parecer natural aunque bajo las sábanas tuviera las manos entre las piernas con los muslos muy apretados.

—¿Tienes una pesadilla o estás enferma?

Carraspeó con parsimonia, antes de emitir un seco: —No. —¿Tenía que explicarle lo que había estado imaginando? ¿O bastaba con pasar el hecho por alto?, además ella era demasiado incrédula para pensar que su compañera de cuarto tenía fantasías sexuales con su persona—. ¿Y tú estás bien, Yuuki?

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, soltando una risita tonta, de esas que sólo una fangirl empedernida sabe emitir cuando ve al objeto de su deseo. —Sí —escondiendo en sus hoyuelos el motivo de su felicidad, pero desvelando en sus ojos que algo bonito y libidinoso le había sucedido—. Hasta mañana entonces.

Mejor que una ducha fría, la estaca de ver que otro ha probado el bocado, es pero a una bañera de hielos. ¿Había descrito a Yuuki como una diosa virginal? Quizás debería cambiar la idea a la diosa de la maldad.

-

-

-

-

-

Esto fue más complicado que intentar escribir diez razones por las que no debo leer yaoi; bueno quizás no tanto dado que ni siquiera paso de la razón uno. Ahora, de buenas a primeras después de tanta amenaza de escribir femslash o yuri; como se le guste llamar, me pongo a escribir… ¿y luego qué? (como el buen Takuma se pregunta mientras besa a Kaname) el _jodido manga_ tampoco me lo describe.

La otra vez, una amiga se puso a practicar su japonés y como buena friki, le pedí que tradujera algunas cosas del fanbook de vk, le pareció gracioso decirme que a Yori cuando le preguntan sobre su persona ideal, ella responde que una mezcla de Zero y Yuuki, y quien le disgusta es a Kaname. Inevitablemente uno recae en el pensamiento de que Yori quiere algo más que amistad con Yuuki (o al menos la gente con una mente retorcida como la mía).

(1)En la RAE (Real Academia Española) no está el término, pero es creado por Nabovok (Lolita); o quizás debería decir por Enrique Tejedor al traducir nymphet. Es el diminutivo de ninfa (pues nínfula es unaninfa en ciernes), y sin duda más eufónico que ninfilla, ninfita o ninfeta (ninfeta también ha sido usado para la traducción de nymphet, pero a mí francamente me suena bastante cacofónico).

Y me falta un one-shot por subir, que mañana lo haré, un fabuloso (según) Zero/Kaname.


	10. Desliz Freudiano

Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Título: Desliz Freudiano

Pairing: Zero/Kaname

Rating: M

Advertencias: Slash, yaoi, whatever (hombre/hombre). Si no te gustan leer de dos chicos toqueteándose, no leas esto, no me hago responsable de traumas.

Desliz Freudiano

Alzó su vista hacia el cielo, la noche eterna se extendía en su propia existencia, la profunda negrura consumía su mente delirante, ni siquiera la luna llena alcanzaba a iluminarle un poco el camino, delante de él sólo encontraba restos de una mentira inacabada; entonces le escuchaba susurrar su nombre, demandar su presencia, ¿debía contestarle?, ¿debía volver la mirada hacia aquellas indolentes falacias?, ¿y a él que carajos le importaba? Ahí, estaba el quid del asunto.

Le gustaba engañarse, disfrutaba de esos argumentos con miras a timarle, era más fácil vivir de esa manera, era más fácil sobrellevar su propia subsistencia, y era mucho más fácil hacer como que no sabía de eso, que mantenerse consciente. Después de todo el pensar en no hacer algo; conlleva en pensarlo primero, luego la negativa; ergo, aquello deja el rastro de la ansiada meta inalcanzable.

El frío calaba, ¿quién mentía diciendo que los no-humanos eran insensibles a la temperatura? Porque no encontraba otra razón para encontrarse de esa manera, no existía otra excusa para ese dolor en el cuerpo, ese vacío implacable, esa locura corroyendo sus huesos. Ni siquiera el recuerdo o la sensación de haber pretendido olvidar algo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello procurando distraerse con el movimiento, el frío era insoportable.

Acopló su espalda al tronco del árbol, no supo porqué y si lo sabía, no quería enterarse, simplemente se plantó ahí, punto. Quería ir a su cuarto, tumbarse sobre la cama, pernoctar sin enterarse del movimiento de la agujas del reloj, quería cerrar los ojos y soñar; estaba lejos de esa cama, de ese cuarto solitario, en algún lugar a varios kilómetros de distancia de todos esos locos chupasangre, en algún sitio en donde su magestual presencia no pudiera alcanzarle. Se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó los dedos, _no_ es que su figura en sí le afectara, esa era la más vil de todas las farsas. Simplemente le fastidiaba encontrárselo, ¿ha quedado claro?

El sonido de varios pies en movimiento le sacó de sus cavilaciones; ligeros, acompasados, apenas audibles pero todos moviéndose al unísono. La clase nocturna se desplazaba para ir hacia sus dormitorios, él se encontraba muy cómodo en donde estaba, así que los vampiros tendrían que esperar, no interrumpiría su descanso porque a ellos se les antojara, suficiente tenía como fletarse a dormir entre clase y clase, soportar los ¡kya!, ¡kya!, ¡kya! de sus fans todos los días, para encima navegar a su ritmo. Además eran esas bestias las que debían ir hacia él para llegar a su destino… ese pequeño detalle le puso incómodo, obligándole a balancear su peso de una pierna a la otra, para ver si con ello se le iba la molestia, pero ya los monstruos de uniforme blanco pasaban cerca de él, con sus caras pálidas y largas, su andar rimbombante, beneplácito y ostentoso, con ese aire de poseer hasta el último rincón de este planeta.

El paisaje era sumamente desagradable, optó por distraerse con el paso del viento por los árboles, al fin y al cabo, él no buscaba a nadie entre ellos; ellos no le buscarían a él ¿cierto? La piel le quemaba, los ojos intentaban despejarse del abundante follaje, una a una las estrellas probaban suerte seduciéndole sin conseguirlo, no quería, no deseaba, pero su esencia fuertemente le llamaba.

¿Cómo decía esa canción? "_Nos buscamos para evitarnos"_. Él no le miraba y Zero tampoco lo hacía, pero a tientas en la oscuridad entre las miradas suspicaces, los roces insanos, los desprecios mutuos, se toqueteaban indecentemente, deseando poder consumirse en la intensidad de ese odio. Aunque un mar de reglas los separara, aunque un abismo de terquedades se interpusiera, a pesar de la imposibilidad de decir aquellas mágicas palabras, ahí estaban ellos dos, solos en la intimidad de sus propios delirios.

Y es que sencillamente a veces no tenía ganas de verle, no tenía ganas de recordar esa imagen, no quería volver a caer en ese juego, quería acabar su sentimiento en el desahogo del sabor a una solitaria copa de amargura, en la borrachera de su propia miseria y sufrimiento, pero… pero no se atrevía a abandonar semejante belleza siniestra.

Se deslizó por el tronco hasta sentarse en el suelo, contando el número de veces en las que sus sueños habían muerto.

—¿Cansado, Kiryuu? —Su pistola estaba muy cerca, en menos de dos segundos podría borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa impertinente, ¿para qué hacer tanto embrollo? A puño limpió lo haría, la emoción le invadió al imaginar al sangrepura en cuatro patas y suplicante, era GLO-RÍ-A.

—No me toques las pelotas, Kuran —Desvió la mirada, no estaba pensando en _eso_ precisamente.

La sorpresa en los ojos del vampiro fue bastante evidente, aun con su gesto de galante mojigatería. —¿Por qué tan prosaico?

—¡Vete al diablo, Kuran! —replicó el cazador de mala gana, levantándose de un salto.

—Tú por delante, Kiryuu.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, de esos que son provocados al decir una pavada en medio de una reunión seria. Zero meneó la cabeza negativamente, había veces en las que no comprendía tampoco a Kuran ¿y acaso pretendía hacerlo? Cada quien vivía en su infierno mutuo "_en mentiras humanas, eternas hermanas"_ ¿acaso esa no era una estrofa de aquella vieja canción?Ah, pero era mejor olvidarla, el significado le perturbaba demasiado.

—¿No vas a contestarme? —La mirada de desconcierto en el sangrepura, le descontrolaba, tan descuadrada con su imperial aspecto, con su seguridad arraigada a los huesos. ¡Al diablo con el vampiro, carajo! "_Y sin embargo aquí estoy, y sin embargo no me voy"_. Por eso no escuchaba música le revolvía el cerebro, lo confundía, lo aturdía, lo sinceraba…

¿A qué esperaba? ¿Qué le gritará: _vete a la mierda_? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente esfumarse de su vista? ¿Por qué no podía dejarle en paz? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de querer decir algo? De gruñírselo, de gritárselo, de… aullárselo si era factible.

_Ah, Kuran, Kuran, Kuran ¿qué debería hacer contigo? _Probablemente aventarlo rudamente contra el tronco del árbol, aprisionando de mala gana la figura y omnipotente presencia de él, encerrando con su envenenada forma toda posibilidad de escape. Después lo profanaría sicalípticamente, dejando escurrir sus manos por debajo de la ropa.

—¡Ah!, ¿se te quitaron las ganas de ir?

A mordidas… sí, mordiendo con arrebato se adueñaría de sus labios, mancillando toda noción de otra cosa en la mente, salvo ellos dos quitándole el aire, mientras sus manos divagaban magreando el torso de su enemigo; de manera impúdica, salvaje, sucia… porque esto no era un acto de amor, sino de desprecio.

Sofocaría su ardiente pasión en cada suspiro de placer que saliera de la boca del sangrepura, por ello tendría la necesidad de ahogarlo, enloquecerlo, corroerlo ¡incluso de romperlo! ¿O acaso no se estaba lastimando a sí mismo?

—No tientes a tu suerte, Kuran.

Se desharía bajo su tacto, gemiría ante cada toque que él le diera; sometido a su voluntad se encontraría, prueba de ello sería el forzarlo a ponerse de rodillas a punta de pistola, para luego ordenarle que le diera placer.

—No sé porque, pero hoy me siento con suerte.

El insolente, no lo sería tanto cuando tuviera la boca ocupada en asuntos más deleitables, atendiendo las necesidades del cazador, probando su destreza de hinojos, haciendo resonar sus chupeteos con sonidos babosos, entreteniendo sus dedos en la base de su hombría y demás artillería.

—Hoy te ha dado por ser bastante introvertido, aburrido —comentó el vampiro, terminando la frase casi en un susurro. Cansado, harto o quizás satisfecho por fastidiarle el día, dio media vuelta con elegancia, dejándose bambolear al son del viento caminante. Su esbelta figura se delineaba perfectamente en la inmensidad de la noche, bajo la clara luna de abril, con sus ojos palpó la constitución de esas líneas dolorosamente lejanas para él, sintiendo una gran punzada al regodearse en el trasero de su amante.

Lo tumbaría en el suelo con fuerza, con violencia, dejándole entrever lo indefenso que era bajo su poder. Se montaría sobre de él, para arrancarle a tiras los retos de su vestuario, acariciando lo largo y ancho de su masculinidad, lo torturaría obligándole a pensar solo en las sensaciones que se acumulaban en esa sensible zona y eran provocadas por él, sólo por él. Hasta que repitiera su nombre y otra vez, una y mil veces hasta que desconociera otro sonido que el de ambos en esa ignomiosa manera.

Le daría a conocer la sensación de dureza, le daría a probar el orgullo de un cazador, obligándole a revolcándose en el fango, jadeando incastamente en posiciones más allá de la indecencia, serían animales, serían gatos en celo.

—¡Jódete, Kuran! —le gritó completamente exasperado, sintiendo ese frío adueñarse cada más de su interior, quemando, lacerando, dañando.

Los pasos del joven de la Clase Nocturna se detuvieron, se metió una de sus blancas manos al bolsillo del pantalón, con basta parsimonia se volvió hacia él, una mueca de elocuencia se dibujaba en su faz.

—Jódeme, Kiryuu. —Eso era saber usar el modo imperativo en el lenguaje, así de simple y llano.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Zero es un guarro (ROTFL) (la autora también). El Desliz Freudiano: dícese de una acción o una palabra que sin querer revela lo que se piensa de modo inconsciente. Zero tiene uno portentoso al decirle a Kaname que le toque las pelotas y Kaname… ¿también? OMG "Jódeme Kiryuu" ¡monumental!

Meeh, acepto que el one-shot es malo, pero después de una semana de escribir varias cosas a marcha forzada, uno se siente cansada, prometo hacer algo mejor para el próximo one-shot de esta pareja (aunque no sé cuando lo haga). La canción a la que se refiere Zero, se llama _"Nos vamos juntos"_ del grupo Caifanes, que recomiendo ampliamente, desde mi punto de vista es una canción que le pega al Zero/Kaname, si tienen oportunidad escúchenla en el youtube y también _"La Célula que Explota"_ uno la escucha y alucina Zename (aunque creo que cualquiera que está/estuvo enamorado puede sentir la majestuosidad de esta canción y que es aplicable a la mayoría de las parejas de VK canon o no). De hecho si las escuchan, encontrarán ideas de ambas canciones en el one-shot.

Este es el último one-shot de esta actualización, puede que estas vacaciones esté activa y escriba más parejas -saca su lista: Zero/Ichiru, Kaname/Ruka, Kaname/Shiki, Yuuki/Shiki, Ichijo/Shiki, Ruka/Yuuki, Zero/Yuuki, Zero/Aido, Rido/Kaname, Sara/Takuma, Sara/Kaname, Maria/Zero, Kaname/Yuuki/Zero es el OT3 oficial, por dios, ¡tiene que estar! Hasta con canción y todo viene, Ichijo/Shiki/Rima y muchas otras más-. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Yaoi/Yuri/Het/BDSM Podéis pedir lo que sea (sí, hasta de Zero, le he agarrado cariño).

Y también tengo que agradecer enormemente a _Rochy_True_ quien es la portentosa beta de esa serie, aporta no sólo corrigiendo mis errores, sino dándome su sincera opinión de cada one-shot, además de soportarme con mis insistentes preguntas hasta hastiarla (y me da igual que digas que no es nada y no te incomoda).

¡Reviews! Es fácil, rápido y gratis.


	11. Demagógica Deontología

Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Notas: Hoy vengo en plan "hagamos publicidad" Los quiero invitar al **Drabblethon.** Son drabbles de diferentes series con crack!parings Kaname/Zero, Yori/Cain, Yuuki/Ruka o Draco/Harry, Sakura/Tomoyo. Estoy envuelta en el lio para escribir sobre todas esas parejas locas, cierto, pero no es para que me lean a mí precisamente, hay un montón de escritoras más en este movimiento que es para promocionar el crack en todos los fandoms (Naruto, Bleach, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Doctor Who, etc). Encontrarán el link en mi profile.

Título: Demagógica Deontología

Rating: M

Advertencias: Yaoi (hombre/hombre)

Pairing: No te pido que alimentes mi ego, ni mi vicio. Sólo lee el relato dejándote llevar por las letras, si al final quieres expresarme algo (bueno o malo) será bienvenido y si no, al menos me voy satisfecha con que le diste una oportunidad a la pareja. Podrás dejar leer en cuanto quieras si te place también.

El crack!paring en este fandom. ¡Existe!

Demagógica Deontología

Las gotas de lluvia morían dramáticamente estrellándose en la ventana, silenciando para siempre los secretos de los cuales eran poseedoras, aplastándose contra el cristal y resbalando como las almas condenadas que suplican por clemencia; morían lentamente, impregnando la tierra con su desgarrador lamento.

Respiró profundamente, reteniendo en sus pulmones el viciado aroma de la habitación a oscuras, intentando no prestar demasiada atención al susurro del viento, ni al ruido de la tormenta. El encendedor hizo retroceder un poco a los sombras con su luz ambarina, encendió el cigarro y dejó el cuarto nuevamente sin luz. ¿Para qué la quería? No era necesario, no quería posar su mirada sobre los pliegues de la cama. Se relamió los labios, dejando que el humo se le escapara por entre ellos. El calor del cigarro controlaba un poco el frío que tenía, aunque se negaba a ponerse algo más que los vaqueros desabrochados y mal puestos.

Él nunca se había dicho ninguna falacia, nunca se había visto en la necesidad, era de esas personas demasiado francas para poder mentirse; porque la mentira sólo era un vicio para los débiles y cobardes, él no era ninguna de esas dos cosas, así que: no las necesitaba. Le dio otra calada a su pitillo. Ya estaba claro que no mentía, que siempre se decía la verdad, entonces lo que estaba sucediendo… o no estaba sucediendo, era cosa de su imaginación. Sí, todo era una ilusión.

Nunca había probado el sabor de sus labios, recorrido las líneas de su figura, acariciado sus zonas más sensibles, mucho menos penetrado su inmaculada esencia. No sabía de la intensidad de su mirada, de sus juguetonas manos, de su impertinente lengua, ni lo agradable de su presencia. No, él no sabía nada de eso, sería un escándalo si lo supiera.

Lo que sabía era… no sabía exactamente qué debía saber o suponer que sabía o imaginar que sabía. Como todo profesor debía conocer a sus alumnos, así que su nombre y calificaciones sí podía decir que sabía, pero más allá de eso… más allá…

La cama crujió bajo el peso de alguien moviéndose sobre ella, su ojo no podía ver a través de la oscuridad, pero sus instintos le aclaraban los movimientos del joven. Su mirada borgoña captó su atención, siempre era lo mismo, cuando ambos se conectaban se preguntaban llenos de duda y confusión: ¿qué hago aquí?, ¿cómo he llegado a este lugar?, ¿por qué no tengo el valor para irme? Pero por algún extraño motivo parecían terminar olvidando las vacilaciones por completo: no sabían si quería saber la respuesta a ello, no sabían si podrían tolerarla.

Inundó sus pulmones una vez más con nicotina, esta vez jalando casi a tope como para que lo atontara la droga. —Es anti-epicúreo dejarse llevar por el vicio, el placer debe ser moderado, controlado y racional. —La ironía era uno de sus puntos positivos, recalcar que _no_ era el cazador, parecía habérsele convertido en una tarea diaria.

—¿Me rezonga el masoquista? —Él rió, con aquel sonido parco, casi más sarcástico que liberador. Cual gato mimoso se recostó sobre la cama boca abajo, recargando su barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados. Su cabello negro alborotado caía sobre su faz, descuadrando con su común rígido y formal estilo de ser.

—"_Racional"_ es bastante difícil de encuadrar, _Sensei_. —No lograba descifrar si su manía de llamarle con tanta formalidad era mera ironía o algún mal chiste de su parte.

_Racional_, ¿qué era lo racional?, ¿los fríos silogismos de Aristóteles?, ¿las impecables ecuaciones?, ¿la experimentada verdad científica? —No le des muchas vueltas, los bastardos vampiros como tú no entienden nada de eso.

—Mmm, dígame "_profesor de ética"_ —La cadencia del sarcasmo impregnaba cada sílaba—, ¿qué corriente deontología practica usted?

El vampiro nunca había sido muy bueno para la ética, siempre terminaba hecho un lio con los términos. —Algo me dice que reprobarás el examen. —Sin embargo, había podido dar justo en el blanco—. ¿Y tú, Kuran? ¿Cuál es tu ética profesional? —Salirse por la tangente era lo mejor.

—Soy un simple estudiante, _Sensei_.

_Simple_ no era un adjetivo para el príncipe de la sociedad nocturna, menos aún cuando se trataba de alguien con una mente tan caótica como la suya. Torció una sonrisa en medio de aquella oscuridad antes de expulsar el humo por entre sus labios. Se levantó de la silla para volver a la cama en donde el joven le esperaba expectante; sus ojos granate brillaban en la penumbra ¿qué había allí? A veces era mejor no preguntar para no saber la respuesta, pero la duda flotaba eternamente en su mente.

—¿Cree usted que puedo ser un estoico? —Aguanta, respira y vuelva a aguantar. Las cuestiones personales nunca eran tema de conversación entre ambos, los dos conocían muy bien las molestias que eso causaba. Yuuki, Zero, Kaien, escuela, profesor, alumno, vampiro, sangrepura, cazador, demasiados problemas para no perder la fe en ambos.

—Da igual, no lo practicarás.

Sus ojos llenos de confusión le obligaron a desviar la mirada. —¿Acaso no es trabajo de usted enseñarme ética?

La risa era la única respuesta lógica a semejante atrevimiento. Las relaciones homosexuales eran un tabú en la sociedad de ambos, amoríos entre cazadores y vampiros estaban más allá de lo inimaginable, siempre era un escándalo que el profesor se enrollara con el alumno. Así podría seguir la lista de todas las normas morales y sociales que estaban rompiendo, pero él, ahí, en medio de todo ese lio de irracionalidades, tan inocente como pícaro, le pedía comprender la ética.

Yagari se levantó de la silla, caminando hasta la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de su pupilo. Se sentó cerca de la cabecera ¿cómo habían terminado de esa forma?, ¿qué locura los había llevado a romper las barreras? Generalmente eludían el contarse verdades en los ojos, pero era inevitable el preguntarse de tanto en tanto ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿por qué volvemos aquí? Al cazador le gustaba imaginar que Kaname estaba ahí sólo porque era un chiquillo perdido en medio de toda esa marea de politiquería a su alrededor, que estaba confundido sobre a donde seguir, que se no se hallaba en todo ese mundo y en medio de toda esa incógnita ambos habían colisionado, únicamente para curar por un rato las penas.

A Yagari le gustaba rondar cerca de tipos raros como Cross, sentir un "_no-sé-qué"_ por gente pionera como los Kiryuu: Zero e Ichiru le habían cultivado el amor por los niños lanzados al vacío de la incertidumbre y el odio. Una mezcla de eso resultaba ser Kuran, un niño solitario, perdido en la inmensidad de la crueldad de un mundo deletéreo.

El cigarro casi se terminaba, así que jaló profundamente. El sangrepura se incorporaba para quedar enfrente de él; vacilante, se acercó. Toga sacó el humo de sus pulmones con parsimonia, los ojos de su compañero se vieron obstruidos por una cortina grisácea. —¿En serio te importa la ética? —Retorica, ironía o mera tautología, Kaname rió—. Tendrás que tomar clases extra. —Aventó la colilla por alguna parte del cuarto.

Los dos rieron de la situación. Yagari tomó al sangrepura de la nuca con fuerza, besándole de esa forma salvaje, desenfrenada, desesperada y violenta tan propia de él; porque podía estarse liando con un tío, pero él seguía siendo un macho, de esos que tienen modales toscos aunque no descorteces, ven deportes, les gusta la carne roja, amante de las armas, los caballos, la bebida y el buen tabaco.

El tacto de sus dedos sobre su torso encendía su pasión, eran suaves, elegantes, tocándole delicadamente como su paciencia infinita era capaz lograr. El cazador era efusión, era fuerza, era rudeza, era volver a los viejos tiempos en los que se sometía al enemigo doblegando su espíritu, aunque en este caso Kuran gustaba de entregarse sin demasiada oposición. El juego continuó, con él mordiendo diferentes partes del cuerpo del vampiro, quien poseía una piel exacerbadamente sensitiva, respondiendo positivamente a todos los estímulos.

Era en momentos como aquel que se olvidaba de todo, de las reglas, de los límites, de las diferencias, incluso de sus principios. Se dejaba arrastra por las manos finas y delgadas del sangrepura que le acariciaban con ternura, como si lo amara. A veces se aferraban a su espalda, intentando sostenerse desesperadamente a este inestable mundo, sin tener idea de si dejarse arrastrar por la locura o mejor hundirse en la racionalidad; otras tantas, clavaba su sostén en las sábanas de la cama, medio intentando no borrar de su memoria esos placenteros momentos, medio intentando dejarlos volar porque no encontraba el valor de enfrentar la realidad. Escondiéndose en él, escudándose en él, entregándose a él por completo, sin reservas, sin frenos.

¿Qué importaba si hacían lo correcto?, ¿qué importaba si era adecuado? Al diablo con la maldita moralidad de esta sociedad. Sus labios le acicalaban las heridas, sus ojos reflejaban el ahogo de un espíritu atrapado, su corazón palpitaba con honestidad cuando estaba a su lado. No necesitaba ser el perfecto cazador número uno y el vampiro no se hacía con él el aristócrata venerado.

El sangrepura no se quejaba de sus terribles vicios, le importaba poco que sus besos tuvieran el sabor del tabaco o del ron, no le incomodaban sus hoscas vestimentas, ni su desalineada forma de ser. Inclusive hacía caso omiso del polvo que solía traer cuando volvía de trabajar, ni siquiera se inmutaba al descubrir que uno de su raza venía sobre de él convertido en ceniza.

La sábana que cubría las caderas de Kuran se resbaló de su lugar. La belleza de su raza hacía gala sobre de él, desvelando los misterios de la genética vampírica en cada recoveco. Era dueño de una magnifica figura siniestra, oscura, peligrosa, aciaga… pero poderosamente seductora. Desde sus negros cabellos hasta las masculinas líneas que le conformaban existía una invitación a caer en la tentación. Nunca antes se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de belleza en un hombre, hasta que por azares del destino los dos comenzaron a caer en esa espiral de sentimientos encontrados e incitación. La lengua de Kaname producía escalofríos sobre su torso, elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo. Yagari estrujó las mantas debajo de él al sentir las suaves caricias húmedas del sangrepura sobre su hombría, mientras deslizaba los vaqueros por sus caderas. La boca del joven se sentía tan bien, aunque aún le daba un poco de pánico al sentir los colmillos rosando sus zonas sensibles; pero constituían una mezcla de peligro y placer. El sonido baboso y acuoso que producía el chupeteo, llenó la habitación, junto con sus gemidos atorados en la garganta. Cuando los dedos del vampiro le exploraban sitios que ni él sabía que tenía en la entrepierna, era casi inevitable sentirse explotar de goce.

Lo hacía bien, respiró profundamente; en realidad muy bien. Enredó una de sus manos en los sedosos cabellos del vampiro. ¿Quién podría decir que eso dañaba a los dos?, ¿por qué alguien podría protestar sobre dañar a la sociedad?, ¿en dónde estaba el error al poder disfrutar de eso con alguien de su mismo sexo?, ¿qué estaba mal de ser de diferente especie?, ¿quién era el monstruo?

Toga detuvo a Kuran, quien lo miró desconcertado. Éste se irguió y el cazador lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando, mordiendo, remoldeando las formas del joven a su antojo, mientras la empuñadura del chico se endurecía cada vez más. Nunca le había preguntado que veía en él, por qué le había escogido como su amante, ¿acaso no le importaba la edad?, ¿las cicatrices sobre su cuerpo? ¿O la aspereza de su piel por los lugares inhóspitos en los cuales había estado? ¿Qué importaba?, ¿qué importaba?, ¿qué importaba?, ¿qué importaba si en ese momento estaba quemando todos sus valores morales? ¡Que se jodan!, ¡que se joda la puta sociedad en la que vivían! La maldita doble moral que permitía al cabrón del presidente hacer lo que le viniera en gana, la maldita doble moralidad que había condenado a Kuran al abismo desde crío y a Zero al filo de la navaja por la loca de Shizuka.

Se reacomodó en borde de la cama e hizo que el sangrepura le diera la espalda, el chico no protestó. Con los ojos cerrados y el sudor perlando su rostro se limitó a dejarse empalar por su mentor, enredando sus manos en los cabellos negros del cazador. Le gusta ver el rostro febril del vampiro, con un gesto mezcla del placer, mezcla de la alucinación, sus labios entre abiertos tratando de respirar un aire que se le escapaba por lo incontrolable de la situación; toda su esencia rendida ante la voluntad de Toga y cuando las manos del profesor también se encargaban de la dureza masculina de Kuran, este se deshacía por completo entre sus brazos.

¿Y qué más daba lo que pensara el mundo mientras los dos llegaran al éxtasis?, ¿qué importaba si se atrevían a juzgarlos? Los dos estaban perdidos en la corrupción de sus propios mundos, los dos había perdido el rumbo al ver tanta malicia a su alrededor, los dos se encontraban dominados por la versión masculina de la Gran Babilonia, los dos sólo buscaban un poco de paz para sus seres queridos y los dos a veces se dejaban vencer por el peso de las confabulaciones.

—Pronto amanecerá —murmuró el muchacho mientras volvía a ponerse sus pulcro uniforme blanco—, tengo que ir a ver a mis compañeros, no vayan a ponerse inquietos. Otro día volveré, _Sensei_. —Toga no tenía que despegar su vista de la ventana para saber que su acompañante miraba la puerta.

—Controla bien a tus bestias, Kuran. —Yagari encendió otro cigarro, mientras el sonido de los botones siendo colocados en su ojal correspondiente resonaba en la habitación. Dormiría un poco antes de levantarse para ir a discutir con Cross algunas cuestiones sobre la Asociación y la posición en la que se encontraba Zero, revisaría la nueva lista de vampiros que debía llegar ese día antes de clases, quizás pidiera un día o dos para salir de caza, prepararía sus clases como mejor pudiera, tal vez incluso diera alguna que otra sorpresa… como un examen.

—_Sensei_, creo que usted puede decir que es un epicúreo y yo puedo decir ser un estoico. —Toga frunció el ceño—. A nadie le importaría si lo cumple o no, pero se lo creerían. Con permiso, _Sensei_.

La puerta se cerró tras el sangrepura.

_¿"A nadie le importaría"_ eh…? el cazador torció una sonrisa ¿Qué sucedería si hablara de su relación fuera de las paredes del cuarto? ¿Cuántos podrían el grito en el cielo por semejante cosa? No quería ni imaginarse el revuelo que eso causaría. ¿Cuántas veces más se cuestionaría su propia ética?, ¿cuántas veces sería aplastado por su propia moral?, ¿cuántas veces descubriría el haberse traicionado a sí mismo?, ¿dónde estaría el horizonte de ambos?

¡Bah! Si la sociedad podía tener una doble moralidad, ellos podían hacer uso de la demagogia para su ética laboral ¿no? Es más ¿por qué se quebraba la cabeza pensando en eso? Si nada entre ellos estaba pasando.

-

-

-

-

-

¡Ya lo sé! Es una pareja súper rara, demasiado WTF para si quiera planteársela una vez, pero ¡es inevitable tenerla rondando en mi mente! Era una molesta cosa golpeándome la cabeza y cosquilleando mis dedos para escribirles _algo_ lo que sea que fuera. Lo hecho, hecho está ¿qué opinan ustedes de esta pareja? ¿Demasiado OoC? No es tan malo el one-shot ¿verdad?

Gracias por sus reviews a Sagakure, Lady Adry, Imaginary Fushia y Candy002. A quienes he respondido, de no ser así por favor díganme para reenviarles mi contestación.

No prometo nada sobre las siguientes parejas, siempre se me tiene que cruzar algo en el camino, pero cualquier idea de una pareja que quieras que escriba ¡no se corten! Háganmela saber.

Atte: Kirsche.

Dejar review no te cuesta nada, las maldiciones y los virus tampoco.


	12. NO en la cama

Título: NO en la Cama

Pairing: Kaname/Yuuki.

Advertencias: Lime. Exceso de tonterías… es un one-shot creado con el propósito de sacar a Kaname y Zero de sus cabales. Así que rían un rato de las ocurrencias de esta autora.

Dedicado a Vejibra y las chicas de San drabbletin, por pedir drabbles de VK con parejas muy lindas y hacerme escribir… o terminar escritos.

NO en la Cama

Ichijou intentó tranquilizar a Hanabusa quien estaba que se subía por las paredes del enojo, Cain hacía lo suyo con Ruka, pero los dos no estaban poniendo de su parte. Shiki por el contrario se encontraba tumbado en sillón observando la lámpara de la entrada, mientras jugueteaba con un pocky en su boca. Rima miraba la taza de té con poco entusiasmo.

—¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?! —bramó Aidou por decima vez, Takuma no quiso repetirle una respuesta que de antemano el genio sabía—. ¡No puede prohibirnos nada! ¡Voy a llamar a mi padre!

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó Takuma con miedo en su voz—, si esto llega a oídos del Consejo lo primero que harán será clausurar la escuela.

—Pues bien merecido se lo tendrían —escupió el rubio sumamente indignado.

El rubio se giró hacia su compañero alarmado. —¡¡Aidou!! Kaname-sama no querría semejante barbaridad, dejemos esto en sus manos ¿vale?

—Pe… pe… pero ¡Ichijou!

—¡Está herido! —clamó Ruka colocándose a lado de Aidou.

El aristócrata sintió los oídos quemársele al escuchar esas palabras, por supuesto que estaba herido: ¡Todo el mundo con dos ojos en frente lo había visto! ¡Antes de verlo con sus propios ojos lo habían olido y escuchado! Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía, pero meter al Consejo en la escuela era lo último que Kaname desearía, aun en la peor de las situaciones.

—Debe existir alguna explicación —aseveró el joven intentando creerse él mismo sus palabras.

—¡Y la vamos a escuchar ahora mismo! —Ruka estuvo de acuerdo con ello, pero Cain se interpuso en su camino bloqueando la salida.

—¡No, no, no, NO! Deberían tener calma. —Takuma se puso a lado de Cain para evitar cualquier posible escape.

Después de infructuosos intentos de pasar por encima de su primo y el vicepresidente, Aidou terminó vociferando—: ¡Por los colmillos de mi abuelo, Takuma, el bastardo de Kiryuu le disparó a Kaname-sama, y el Director nos manda al dormitorio sin permitirnos hablar con él!

—Kaname aceptó su orden —arguyó Shiki.

—¡¡No podía ni hablar, estaba convaleciente!! —reprochó Ruka.

—¿Eso no es raro? —comentó Shiki mientras comía una de las galletas de la mesa de centro—, no debería afectarle un solo disparo, es un sangrepura.

Aidou se puso completamente rígido, Takuma se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras Cain intentaba que su prima se sentara a lado de Rima sin mucho éxito.

—¿Creen que Cross esté experimentando nuevas armas antivampíricas? —inquirió Hanabusa. Takuma estuvo a punto de aplaudirle a Aidou, hasta que se dio cuenta del daño que eso podría causar.

Puso una mirada muy serie y severa, casi como para hacerle creer al rubio de ojos turquesa que le estaba regañando. —El Director es alguien pacifista, dejó de ser cazador hace muchos años —opinó Cain—. El Presidente lo sabría.

—Y Kaname no nos traería a un lugar tan peligroso, debió ser algún accidente. —Si Takuma deseaba imponer calma, había provocado el efecto contrario. ¿Accidente cuando se trata de Kaname y Zero?, sería más convincente afirmar que un nivel E mordió por accidente a un humano.

—Y si…

—¡Basta, Aidou! Será mejor esperar calmados, tomando una taza de té, quizá leyendo alguna revista. Quizás… a esos dos simplemente se les fue un poquito la mano discutiendo, no sería raro.

—Kaname-sama nunca perdería en un duelo limpio —exclamó Aidou escandalizado.

—El Prefecto no se veía muy contento —apuntó Shiki levantándose del sillón.

—Cierto —dijo Cain—, parecía estar… tenía un aspecto muy extraño.

—Discutieron, se les fueron un poco los estribos y de alguna manera Kaname salió lastimado —intentó explicar el vicepresidente, pero por cualquier lado que se viera su argumento, algo seguía faltando.

—No vi a la Prefecta —comentó Rima.

Ruka apretó los labios hasta volverlos una rígida línea horizontal.

—Ella debe estarla pasando peor que nosotros —afirmó Takuma intentando buscar compasión de los demás por la chica.

—¡Si ella tiene algo que ver… ! —bramó Ruka completamente furiosa, las aletas de su nariz temblaban llenas de ira.

Takuma dejó su té sobre la mesa, llevándose las manos a las sienes, aparentando tener un dolor de cabeza. Los personajes de los mangas cuando se siente agobiados, siempre hacían eso. —A Kaname-sama no le gustaría ver lastimada a Yuuki-chan, no te agradará recibir su castigo, Ruka.

La chica apretó fuertemente los puños, en tanto miraba la mesa como si quiera atravesarla con sus ojos. A nadie le caería en gracia saber que la culpable de aquel lío era Cross. Sin embargo, Takuma recordó el absurdo incidente de aquella tarde, una ligera sonrisa amenazó por salir de sus labios, si el problema se había originado por _eso_ se mofaría de Kaname eternamente, el dilema radicaba en que el disparo de Kiryuu llevaba las cosas a otro nivel. De cualquier forma era inevitable pensar que Cross estaba involucrada, si Kiryuu y Kaname discutían así de fuerte, necesariamente debía ser por algo relacionado a Yuuki. Pero ¿por qué se les había salido de las manos?

O-O-O

Ese día había sido una cagada, sí, así de rudo, lépero y cacofónico. Zero resopló caminando por las murallas de la Academia. Se había levantado con más sueño que de costumbre, tropezó tres veces antes de colocarse el uniforme por entero; y ni siquiera había salido de la habitación. El desayuno se lo habían dado frío y cuando salió de los dormitorios, el sol estaba para derretir hasta el concreto. Sin duda esa frase de _tener un día de perros_ se quedaba corta ante la situación. Se sacudió un par de hojas que cayeron sobre su saco. Yuuki se había enojado con él, simplemente porque había expuesto con cruda frialdad lo que un imbécil había hecho y la muy… Yuuki se había tragado el cuento de ese idiota con una sonrisa; vale que hiciera el tonto con Kuran, era parte de su naturaleza como que negro era su cabello, pero ¿con un idiota desconocido? Luego las fangirl a tope, los chupasangre con sus miraditas _somos los reyes del mundo_, Kuran haciendo el idiota con Yuuki, Yuuki haciendo el idiota con Kuran. Y no encontró mejor forma de descargar toda la mala leche del día que soltando un poco la lengua.

Venga vamos, se había contado LA historia… momento la historia era _REAL_, sucede que Yuuki es demasiado inocente para darse cuenta del peligro, basta saber su idea de que Kuran es el Papa en persona para diagnosticar su grado de demencia. En cualquier caso, Zero sólo contó su versión de la historia y los vampiros hicieron el demás embole. Yuuki había terminado enojada con el mundo, los chocolates arrumbados en algún lugar del campus, Kuran indignado arriando a su manada hacia las clases con muy malas pulgas.

—¿Kiryuu-kun?

Oh, la noche iba a ser mucho peor, ya lo presentía.

—¿Qué? —espetó de mala gana.

El director se acercó a él con ese aire alegre y excéntrico característico de su persona. —Kaname-kun ha abandonado la clase nocturna hace tiempo, no quiero tardarme mucho en encontrarlo o se inquietarán mis niños. —Los morros que hizo el Director parecieron los del niño quien perdió un dulce.

—¿Salió del campus? —preguntó el chico sujetando la Bloody Rose, esta debía ser su oportunidad para asesinar a Kuran, sus dedos se crisparon sobre el gatillo del arma mientras desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina.

—¡Kaname-kun nunca haría eso! —se escandalizó el hombre—, debe estar caminando por ahí aburrido de sus clases.

Zero rodó los ojos, hacía sonar como si ese tipejo fuera un adolescente hormonal en plena pubertad, a quien de repente le dio un berrinche emocional. —¿Y Yuuki?

—No la encuentro, ¿Qué zona le tocó patrullar ahora?

En realidad no tenían una zona específica, pero Zero prefería que Yuuki anduviera por las afueras del complejo de los edificios, para reducir su exposición a las bestias sanguinarias.

—Cerca de los dormitorios del sol.

—Kaname-kun podría estar con mi Yuuki.

Los sentidos de Zero reaccionaron de inmediato, a Kuran le encantaba tener oportunidad rumear cerca de Yuuki y la muy tonta se dejaba hacer lo que el tipo éste quisiera. Aunque el día de hoy la chica no estaba en la mejor disposición con nadie. Basta decir que poco más y le arranca la cabeza a mordidas, cuando intentó hablar con ella después del suceso de los chocolates con los vampiros. Farfulló un par de cosas antes de emprender la caminata hasta los dormitorios del Sol.

O-O-O

Lo único audible era el sonido de sus propios pasos al andar, un caminar constante, veloz y monótono, se detuvo por unos instantes recargando los libros en alfeizar de la ventana. Intentó disipar los nervios, pero ellos no se iban, terminó por llevarse una mano a la frente, cerrar los ojos y exhalar.

—¿Quieres que los lleve todos?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él volvió a su marcha. Retorció las manos notándolas demasiado húmedas, el ansia la estaba carcomiendo lentamente, trató de relajarse pero aquello sólo aumentaba su intranquilidad. Absurdo, su estado era por algo absurdo.

Cuando los pasos de su acompañante dejaron de escucharse, ella levantó la vista para echarle una mirada; el chico le esperaba al final del pasillo con los libros entre los brazos.

—Ya voy —anunció, volviendo a tomar los libros para avanzar hacia él contemplando las musarañas de las paredes. Generalmente buscaba la oportunidad de mirarle por entre los rincones a escondidas, aún cuando se encontraban de frente gustaba observarle, adoraba perderse en la melancolía de su mirada, explorar los matices que adquiría el color borgoña, pero esta vez definitivamente era mejor evadir cualquier contacto.

Al lograr colocarse a su altura, él continuó la caminata también. De nuevo sólo el sonido de sus pasos era lo que resonaba en los pasillos de Academia Cross y aquello era incómodo, casi prefería escuchar el cacofonía insistente y desesperante del reloj. Los ojos de la joven buscaban frenéticamente las puertas de roble de la biblioteca, incluso estiraba el cuello de tal manera que comenzaba a dolerle, cualquier cosa era preferible para evitar algún tipo de empalme ocular con el vampiro, quizás debería comenzar a correr. Ya no podía resistirlo, quería terminar todo aquello, pero todo era tan injusto… tan irracional.

—Puedes tropezarte y caer.

Bufó, no le importaba ir a dar de bruces contra el suelo, aunque eso provocaría la caída de los libros, por lo cual él tendría que ayudarle, eso sería pasar más tiempo del debido con él. Bajó la velocidad de su paso, los libros comenzaban a pesarle, la noche se le antojó muy calurosa, el uniforme incómodo, la cabeza le dolía, quería salir de esa situación cuanto antes.

Apenas logró entrever la entrada, y ya casi intentaba atravesar la madera, creyó que se iba a estampar contra la puerta, pero al final logró abrir el recinto para entrar sin problema alguno. Dejó los libros sobre la primera mesa que encontró, se volvió hacia el chico quien en ese momento entraba al lugar.

—Es más grande de cómo luce por afuera.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —murmuró velozmente, corriendo a quitarle un par de libros acelerando así el proceso.

Él la miró de reojo al dejar los libros restantes en la mesa en donde ella había colocado los demás.

—Puedes volver a tus clases, Kaname-senpai, gracias por tu ayuda.

Estaba siendo muy grosera, quizás en cualquier otra situación se escandalizaría de sus actos, pero el día de hoy ciertamente lo creía incluso necesario. Era una gran mentira, mañana se arrepentiría de lo hecho, no podría mirarle a la cara, los remordimientos la matarían, pasarían varias semanas en un estado melancólico, un día sin saber si era el momento adecuado o no, diría _lo siento_ y todo se iría al olvido… Sólo necesitaba no tenerlo tan cerca para poder pensar con claridad —si es que eso era posible para ella.

—Ese libro empieza con Sa, y no puede ir después de Ki.

¿Por qué seguía él en ese lugar? —Aún no empiezo a acomodarlos. Vuelve a clases, por favor.

Él seguía ahí de pie, sin hacer movimiento alguno, pero podía sentir sus ojos en su persona, era como si fueran sus manos y no sus ojos lo que tuviera encima. Fingió leer el lomo de los libros que tenía enfrente, así como jugó a ordenarlos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el vampiro se había retirado de su lugar, Yuuki comenzó a relajarse, apilando los libros sin sentido alguno.

Una mano rodeó la suya, su espalda recibió de inmediato la información de estar cerca del pecho de alguien más, su cuerpo se estremeció al ver que su otra mano también era rodeada por la mano de Kaname.

—Ku va después de A. —El sangrepura ordenó los libros sin separarse de ella. —¿Puedes ver los símbolos Yuuki? No creo que tus ojos se adecuen a esta luz.

—Y Kaname-senpai debería estar en clase. —Comenzaba a sonar como disco rayado.

El chico se distanció de la joven, quien no perdiendo la oportunidad se escabulló del lugar buscando el carrito para acomodar libros. Esperaba que al regresar él ya no estuviera ahí, quizás demasiado enojado con ella, por fin se decidiría a tomar clases, así la dejaría sola. Pero al regresar él se encontraba colocando los libros en orden, Yuuki no pudo menos que suspirar.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la joven echó los libros al carrito, no le importó que él aún no terminara de ordenarlos. Realmente no estaba interesada en devolver los libros a su sitio correcto. No estaba planeado que él le ayudara de cualquier forma, así que originalmente sólo debía devolverlos a la biblioteca y ese era su trabajo, pero tampoco deseaba encontrarse con Zero en sus rondas.

Kaname empujó el carrito para ir al primer estante de libros, Yuuki le quitó el artefacto para irse a las estanterías más alejadas. La chica buscó algún libro que correspondiera a esa sección, aunque verdaderamente era difícil distinguir los símbolos en la oscuridad. ¿Qué más daba si los ponía en el sitio incorrecto? Alguien ya se encargaría de devolverlos a su sitio original. Creyó distinguir un wo y prosiguió a colocarlo en el sitio en donde había un espacio vacío, aunque estuviera algo fuera de su alcance. Se encaramó sobre la estantería que crujió un poco para intentar colocar el libro, el objeto se balanceó un poco hacía atrás, poco más y el texto se le habría vendió encima, sin embargo al pararse sobre la punta de sus dedos logró empujar el libro quien ganó cierto equilibrio, sólo faltaba empujarlo para que se alineara con las demás obras.

Yuuki se levantó sobre los dedos de un pie, estirando todo su cuerpo para poder empujar el libro soltando un quejidito. Estuvo a punto de caer cuando la pasta dura se le escurrió entre los dedos y alguien recargó su mano en el hombro de ella. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron violentamente al ser aprisionada entre la estantería y Kaname.

—Ese no era su lugar, Yuuki… va aquí.

La joven se miró la punta de los pies, luego observó hacia la izquierda y a la derecha, si el vampiro no le soltaba el hombro, no tendría más remedio que enfrentarle, pues se había cerrado el paso hacia la derecha con el carrito de los libros. Cuando el chico recargó su otra mano en el estante de madera, bloqueando su visibilidad del lado derecho, Yuuki supo que no tenía otra opción más que topárselo de cara a cara.

Fijó la vista en sus manos mientras giraba lentamente su cuerpo. —Las clases… los alumnos se inquietaran si… Uno debe asistir a todas sus… —Las palabras se le olvidaron cuando la mano de Kaname se posó sobre su barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, ambos escucharon el frenético palpitar del corazón de Yuuki al tener el rostro de él tan cerca de ella.

—Así que… estoy rompiendo las reglas —aseveró el joven con una voz grave y tersa—, ¿vas a obligarme a cumplirlas, Yuuki? —En su faz se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa que invitaba a encontrar sentidos perversos en sus palabras. No existía el mundo, ni el tiempo, ni el espacio, ya no recordaba siquiera su nombre, sólo estaban los ojos de Kuran Kaname desnudándola.

La cabeza de Kaname se acoplaba perfectamente al hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, sus cabellos oscuros tenían un olor peculiar que Yuuki no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero la esencia era embriagante.

—O-bli-ga-me —susurró suavemente provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la humana.

Quizás a él le parecía gracioso el momento, pero para ella fue un insulto ¿obligar al más alto en su linaje? Que una mera humana estúpida obligara al vampiro entre los vampiros a hacer algo. Si fuera Hanabusa Aidou quien lo dijera, estaría acostumbrada a su menosprecio, pero…

La chica empujó al joven con ambas manos y tomó su distancia con él. —No sé porque haces esto, Kaname-senpai siempre has sido amable, caballeroso y atento. ¿No te bastó con ridiculizarme en la tarde para burlarte ahora? ¿Qué te he hecho?

El vampiro parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviera analizando la información que la chica le acababa de dar. —No pretendía ofenderte, Yuuki, ni ahora, ni en la tarde.

La chica bufó y alzó una ceja llena de incredulidad. —Claro, no querías eso.

—No estoy mintiendo —afirmó seriamente.

—Sí, te creo, ahora retírate por favor. —El chico movió los labios, pero Yuuki añadió antes—: O mantente lejos de mi labor, me distraes y no quiero estropearlo.

Ella supo que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos al decir aquellas palabras, pero no le importaba o quería pretender que no le importaba, se mordió la lengua para no añadir una disculpa por lo antes dicho.

—¿Quieres escapar de mí?

Yuuki suspiró, su mirada se posó sobre las estanterías más bajas. —Yo sólo quiero estar sola, no es nada personal. —Mentira, Kaname tenía mucho que ver, o tal vez en realidad era la causa, de su estado de ánimo.

—Dijiste que me había mofado de ti esta tarde, ¿por qué dices eso?

La chica rodó los ojos y frunció los labios severamente. —No es como si de pronto tu memoria no funcionara. —Yuuki palmoteó su muslo con la mano—. Kaname-senpai, no quiero discutir contigo, por favor vete. —Se cruzó de brazos y jugó con el tacón de su zapato derecho esperando que por fin la terquedad del sangrepura cediera, sin embargo esta era más grande de lo imaginado.

Cross terminó por bufar ruidosamente, descruzando los brazos. —Estoy molesta, probablemente diga cosas de las que me arrepentiré después, podrías… —¿Por qué el mundo dejaba de existir cada vez que él la tocaba?, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien cada vez que Kaname la rodeaba con sus brazos?

—Entonces no digas nada, sólo olvídalo.

—¡NO! —Por segunda ocasión, Yuuki se desembarazó de los brazos del vampiro.

—Bien, entonces hay que hablarlo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Yuuki se llevó una mano al rostro. —No lo puedo creer… De Zero es comprensible porque es un i… —la joven murmuró algo inteligible para el moreno, pero se adivinaba que era una palabrota— insensible, ¿pero tú?

—No soy como él —masticó el chico las palabras.

—Actuaste como él esta tarde —apuntó la humana entornando su mirada.

El vampiro se llevó una mano al rostro. —¿Puedes aclararme cual crees que fue mi falta?

—¡Ah! —exhaló alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer pesadamente—, si quieres hacerte el ignorante, perfecto. Si tú no te vas, yo soy la que me voy. —Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con los puños apretados, así como los hombros tensionados.

Kaname se apresuró a seguirla, le tocó delicadamente el hombro pero al ver que la joven no tenía intención de detener su andar, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló colocándola contra el estante de espaldas.

Era incómodo estar de nuevo entre el anaquel y el cuerpo del moreno. Cuando él decía: _vamos a hablar_, no era una petición, sino una orden, de alguna manera aquello le molestó aún más. Gesticuló en un intento de ocultar sus ganas de farfullar tonterías, en un impulso infantil se negó a mirar a Kuran encontrando fascinante las puntadas que unían las líneas negras al pulcro saco blanco que formaban parte del uniforme de la clase nocturna.

—Yuuki —llamó su atención el chico, pero ella seguía entretenida mirando los botones del saco blanco. La joven casi podía asegurar que él había rodado los ojos al ver que le ignoraba.

La humana se apretujó contra el mueble clavándose la madera en los riñones, cuando al vampiro se le ocurrió ponerse a su nivel, pegando su frente contra la suya. A esa distancia Yuuki podía contar las pestañas largas y negras de los ojos de Kaname, inspirar el aliento de él, incluso sus narices se rozaban.

Sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban, sus piernas se debilitaban, casi dejaba de respirar, pero lo más incómodo era el cosquilleo entre las piernas, que le hacía ser consciente del roce del algodón con aquella parte tan íntima.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo por expresar mi opinión sobre… _esa_ tontería? —En los ojos de Kuran se vislumbró un reflejo rojo, sin embargo pasó demasiado rápido que apenas si fue perceptible para Yuuki.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica dejó de preocuparse por sus bajos instintos, para volver su atención a lo que había dentro de su cabeza. —¡¡¿Tontería?!! —exclamó. Yuuki tironeó sus manos tratando de soltarse de la fuerza del sangrepura—. Tontería… tontería, tontería. —Kaname sonrió ligeramente al ver los cachetes colorados e inflados de la joven—. ¡Por supuesto que es una tontería! Pero soy una tonta que le toma importancia.

—Oh —exhaló el chico mientras se erguía—. No tienes porque ponerte así, Yuuki. Además estaba diciendo la verdad, es ridículo. Es… indigno el asunto…

—¡Para el carro! —ordenó la joven con una voz que le sorprendió a ella misma—. No fueron tus palabras las que estuvieron mal, puedes opinar lo que se te ocurra sobre el asunto, para gustos los colores. Fueron tus acciones, la manera de expresarte, tu forma de burlarte… —La decepción en los ojos de la chica se clavó en el corazón del vampiro.

—No creí que te afectaría tanto, decía sólo la verdad —comentó el joven soltándola.

—¿Decir la verdad? ¡Me ridiculizaste! Puedo soportar que Zero se burle de mí, siempre lo hace… Aidou también, pero tú… ¿por qué tú?

El chico abrió los labios un par de veces, pero no emitió sonido coherente alguno.

—No me estaba burlando de ti —sentenció Kaname firmemente—, pero sí lo estaba haciendo de… _él _—la última palabra tuvo un tonó bastante caustico—. Es ridículo lo que hizo.

—¿Y qué? —gruñó—. No era para ti.

—¡¿Te gustó?! —bramó el vampiro agitando los brazos, el moreno dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la humana, claramente había perdido los estribos y deseaba controlarse, el sangrepura transpiraba incomodidad.

La chica se rascó la cabeza, no había pensando en el hecho de esa manera, así que no tenía una idea certera. —Fue lindo —murmuró—, no estoy diciendo que me haya encantado o convencido del todo, sólo creo que fue agradable. —Yuuki jugó con sus mangas, retorciéndolas—. No tiene mucho significado en cualquier caso, sólo fue… sólo fue una tontería —finalizó en un tonó apenas audible inclusive para un vampiro.

—Si no te gustó y no tiene sentido ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación entonces?

—No dije "_no me gusta_" dije que fue agradable y no es que carezca de sentido, sólo que tampoco es importante. —Era una elegante manera de no parecer demasiado idiota.

—¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?

Yuuki puso los ojos en blanco. —En cualquier caso, a ti ¿en qué te afecta que un compañero me regale chocolates?

Touché.

—No lo encuentro apropiado, es malo recibir dulces de desconocidos —declaró seriamente el joven.

—No es un desconocido, Kaname-senpai. Para tu información, va en mi salón, así que lo veo todos los días en clase, tiene 16 años, le gusta cabalgar y jugar ajedrez, es el tercer mejor promedio de la clase, su padre es el dueño de una compañía de telas y su madre es editora de una revista. ¿Acaso él luce como un completo desconocido? Además tú aceptaste los chocolates de las jóvenes el día de Saint _Xocolat y ni siquiera sabes el nombre de ninguna de ellas._

—Eso es diferente, hubiera sido descortés no hacerlo y no le tomé importancia a ninguno de sus regalos, se los di a Ichijou.

—Hubiera sido descortés rechazar a Furude también… me los voy a comer, a mí sí me gusta el chocolate. —Lo último fue sólo por mera maldad, aunque no era una mentira.

Ahí se encontraba el meollo del asunto, todo había empezado porque Satoshi Furude le había regalado una caja de chocolates con cintos rosas de estampados de corazones. No había nada _raro_ detrás del hecho, sólo había sido un regalo de agradecimiento. Yuuki había evitado que Furude se llevara una sanción al cubrirle del profesor de algebra —llevándose ella el escarmiento—. No lo había hecho por compañerismo, había sido involuntario, ni siquiera sabía que estaba encubriendo a Furude. El caso era que el chico por remordimiento o simple amabilidad, le regaló chocolates ¿alguien ve algo _extraño_, en el hecho?

Quizás tuviera que ver con que Zero llegó al final de la entrega, para ver como Furude un tanto apenado le preguntaba si le gustaría ir a la cafetería Mon Petit Monde. Yuuki no dio una respuesta porque ya iba demasiado tarde para hacer su trabajo de prefecta, así que le tocó detener a las fangirls de la clase nocturna con todo y regalo en la mano. Por supuesto que levantó miradas suspicaces de sus compañeras, pero lo peor del caso fueron los vampiros.

Zero, oh sí a _Zero_, se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de molestarle sobre el asunto con sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos hirientes, faltaba más, los vampiros con sus súper oídos escucharon la sarta de tonterías que Zero dijo, creando en su cabeza una versión errónea en donde Furude le declaraba su amor o alguna estupidez similar. El _adorado_ Aidou-senpai no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de ella, de los chocolates y del asunto, Ichijou-senpai… sí Ichijou-senpai lanzó un par de comentarios aislados con la intención de molestar a Kaname.

Yuuki había terminado intentando defenderse y Kaname se había involucrado en el asunto, soltando comentarios ariscos que iban desde la pésima calidad del chocolate hasta lo ridículo que supuestamente había sido la declaración de amor —instigado de por los comentarios de Zero—, así pues Yuuki estuvo a punto de sonrojarle la caja en la cabeza al sangrepura, pero aquello iba a ir muy lejos, así que se limitó a decir un ácido: Crean lo que les apetezca, panda de pazguatos.

Llamar a todos los vampiros literalmente "_tontos_" tampoco había sido demasiado inteligente y correcto, pero ninguno sabía el significado de la palabra —lo que uno aprende en las calles.

—Escucha, creo que su acción fue linda… nadie antes me había hecho un regalo así.

Un silencio incómodo se apegó al lugar, Yuuki se sonrojó violentamente, sonaba como si acaba de decirle a Kaname que le gustaba otro chico, lo cual era vergonzoso e incorrecto.

—Puedes creer que es inútil o vulgar, pero… —suspiró—. Casi nadie me habla en clase, a las chicas no les agrado porque soy prefecta, generalmente se burlan de mí o me acosan con sus insistentes preguntas sobre la clase nocturna, para los chicos soy invisible.

—Tú me has ofendido a mí. —Yuuki parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño ¿sabía el significado de pazguato?—. Yo te he hecho muchos regalos.

Yuuki sonrió bobamente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el vampiro si se enteraba de la forma despectiva con la que le había denominado. —No es lo mismo —murmuró—. Tú… Para ti soy… —No sabía que era ella para él, tampoco quería descubrirlo, tenía miedo de romper sus ilusiones, no deseaba dejar de soñar—. Es por mí cumpleaños, navidad o en compensación por no asistir el día que me habías prometido, este regalo no tiene nada que ver con eso. —Era de agradecimiento e inclusive la salida al té podía sonar como una cita, bueno quizás el asunto si tenía connotaciones románticas. No le gustaba Furude, pero se sentía… bien, aunque fuera a secas.

—¿Te gustó, entonces? —Yuuki pudo saborear en su paladar el dolor que había en esas palabras.

La prefecta evitó mirar al vampiro a la cara, no quería ver su rostro descompuesto. —Se podría decir —susurró, imaginando que a él no le afectaba, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que le afectara… mucho, que le doliera…

El sonido de la noche era pesado, a pesar de no existir mucha cacofonía, ese día cualquier nimio ruido irritaba a los presentes, el reinado de la oscuridad estaba siendo demasiado tortuoso, ojalá la vida fuera de otro modo.

—¿Por qué? —Los dedos de Kaname eran fríos en comparación a su mejilla, esta vez no quiso huir de su tacto, esta vez deseó que la pusiera contra la estantería y la hiciera suya, con fuerza, con violencia.

Yuuki intentó responderle, pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía expresarse? La respuesta era tan obvia, alguien se había fijado en ella, _por fin_. Fuera la excusa el remordimiento, la caballerosidad, ¡que importaba! Bajó la mirada dejando de observar a Kaname, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse sucia? ¿Por qué debía sentirse culpable? ¿Por qué el corazón se le desmoronaba? ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse como una promiscua?

—¿Por qué me tocas? ¿Por qué no a alguien de tu estatus?

Las pupilas del joven se dilataron y sus párpados se abrieron. —Tú sabes la respuesta, Yuuki.

No, no la sabía o quizás no quería creerse alguna ilusión falsa, tenía miedo, se sentía en medio de la arena movediza, si se agitaba demasiado se hundiría, pero no deseaba agotar sus esperanzas quedándose simplemente de pie.

—Es sólo algo bonito, Kaname-senpai, ¿cómo puedo explicarte algo que ni yo sé exactamente lo que se siente?

¿Por qué los hombres querían tanta explicación? ¿Para qué le daba tantas vueltas a un solo asunto? ¡Carajo! Sólo existía de manera incoherente, contraproducente, inestable, sin sentido, ilógico, complejo, no había respuesta al enigma.

La palma de la mano del chico se apoderó de su mejilla. —Él es un vulgar humano. —Destilaba tanto veneno en sus palabras que a Yuuki le corroía el alma.

—Yo también soy un vulgar humano —aseveró con la voz entre cortada.

Se sentían tan naturales los brazos de Kaname rodeando su espalda, era tan normal que parecía inmoral. De alguna manera para sus manos, también era común apoderarse de la espalda del joven.

—Tú eres, la persona más importante de este mundo para mí, Yuuki. —El aroma de Kaname rodeando su ser, sus manos frías tocando su cálido cuerpo, sus ojos dominando sus más oscuros secretos, ¿acaso no entendía que podía hacerla suya en cualquier instante?—. Eres lo más preciado. Ese rudo, descuidado, prosaico e inútil humano no sabría cómo tratarte, no te conoce.

No sabe sobre los pensamientos impuros, no sabe de las chicas, no sabe de la lujuria, del amor, de la pasión, del oscuro objeto del deseo. La joven recorrió con sus ojos la pulcritud, la rectitud y la forma de vestir tan estirada del vampiro. Demasiadas líneas rectas y perfección inundaron sus sentidos, tanta escrupulosidad le asfixiaba, deseó poder ensuciarle la blancura del uniforme con fango. —¿Y tú que sabes de eso?

¿Tú qué sabes de chicas? Quiso articular pero la respuesta sería tan dolorosa que no la soportaría, no aguantaría escuchar como otras mujeres le dieron placer a Kaname, se negaba a imaginar que él se había entregado a otras, no quería escuchar aquella agonía. La imagen de Souen en los brazos de Kaname le asaltó en la memoria, odiaba ese momento, detestaba volver a esa noche, repudiaba lo sucedido en ese día; no le acicalaba descubrir la naturaleza cruel del moreno, era un vampiro y así se alimentaba. Pero el imaginar que rodeaba a alguien más con sus brazos, pensar en la manera en la que su lengua sensibilizaba la piel de una fulana y luego con ardiente necesidad la mordía para tomar de ella su vida misma, mientras ambos degustaban de un tacto íntimo con los cuerpos tan pegados el uno contra el otro, sosteniéndose con fuerza como si el alma se les fuera en ello.

—¿Tú quieres _eso_? Él sería…

—Un joven humano —le interrumpió Yuuki interponiendo esa palabra como la cruenta línea que divide a la vida de la muerte, en los oídos de Kaname aquello fue una estocada al corazón—. A ti te parecerá raro, no sé las costumbres de los vampiros pero para nosotros es normal.

No eres igual a mí, no estamos al mismo nivel, tú y yo no nos podemos siquiera tocar.

—A nadie le cae mal un poco de normalidad.

Aléjate de mí, no quiero que descubras mis mentiras, no quiero que lamas mis heridas, dime que esto es imposible para así dejar de vivir en esta falsa ilusión, no me des alas que luego arrancarás con una fría amistad.

—Después de todo, los humanos no somos perfectos… no espero un príncipe azul o encantador, eso es antiguo, no vivimos en el siglo pasado. La era moderna es diferente, no convencionalidades, no normas, somos jóvenes, somos inseguros, somos rebeldes, somos un hato de locos. A veces ir demasiado lento es aburrido, el vals es lindo, pero pertenece a nuestros abuelos, quizás parecen caóticos los ritmos modernos, pero es lo que nos gusta, la fuerza, la velocidad, el frenesí. Lo siento Kaname-senpai, esto debe ser muy extraño para ti, no podrías comprenderlo, tú no eres así y nunca lo serás.

El vampiro la alejó de sí bruscamente, pareciera que el cuerpo de ella estuviera rodeado de filosas espinas. Yuuki evitó la mirada desconcertada del joven, no deseaba ver la repugnancia en su faz, no quería ser engullida por la culpabilidad de quien niega sus instintos, le avergonzaba el hecho de que él pudiera leer sus sucios pensamientos sobre ambos liados en algún escondrijo, sudando con los ojos entrecerrados, exhalando súplicas indecentes al ritmo de poses obscenas, un estúpido rubor iluminó sus mejillas.

—¿Y qué es _normal_?

¡Oh, no! Esto NO le estaba sucediendo a ella, ¿en dónde había adquirido la habilidad para hacer girar su mundo por entero? Tal vez él no lo pensara de la siguiente manera, pero para ella sería como confesarle al chico que te gusta y no ha correspondido tus sentimientos, tus más siniestros sueños eróticos. Eso no podía permitirlo.

—Ehm, pues… lo que ves en el mundo de los humanos —murmuró, aceptando que su respuesta era estúpida, pero no estaba dispuesta a ir más allá—. Algo que tú no eres.

Kaname alejó su mirada de la joven, Yuuki se encogió de hombros ¿por qué tenía que remarcar esa línea? Él intentaba acercarse a ella y lo único que hacía era marcar las diferencias, verdaderamente era una idiota. El chico giró sobre sus talones, para avanzar silenciosamente por entre los estantes, Cross estiró el brazo e intentó agarrar la mano del vampiro, pero el espacio entre ambos se hizo abismal. La chica se recargó en las estanterías del sitio, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿qué era lo que pretendía?, ¿acaso creía que jugando a la niña caprichuda Kaname se acercaría más a ella? Golpeó su frente con la madera, odiaba ilusionarse, odiaba estar tontamente enamorada de un imposible, odiaba a Zero por empezar aquel lio, odiaba que los vampiros se burlaran de ella, odiaba que Kaname la hiciera sentir idiota por desear un poco de normalidad, odiaba fantasear romance con un ser de otra especie, odiaba que los sueños fueran una vil mentira.

Gimió quedamente en la oscuridad de la noche, se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo el cuerpo demasiado frío, deseó desvanecerse en el aire para poder lamentarse sobre su desdicha, ojala se convirtiera en polvo para esparcir sus cenizas a donde sea que las llevara el viento, tal vez así el corazón doliera un poco menos.

Yuuki se miró las uñas o pretendió hacerlo mientras sentía como silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no tuvo el coraje de decirle a Kaname que los chocolates no tenían valor sentimental alguno para ella?, ¿por qué no reunía el valor para explicarle que le daría igual si tan sólo él le amara un poco como se desea a una mujer?, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal si todo era un malentendido?, ¿por qué no simplemente decía la verdad?

Porque ver a Kaname perder los estribos por una razón imbécil le hacía sentir tan bien, casi como si a él le importara que otro chico la cortejara. Quería sentir que era ser celada por él, era tan tonta.

Su mirada se perdió en las altas columnas que sostenían el techo de la biblioteca, se preguntaba si cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente todo se abría olvidado. Quizás si fingía que nada había sucedido entonces en verdad nada habría sucedido.

A sus oídos llegó un fuerte sonido, pasos acelerados, descompasados y pesados, probablemente Zero se apresuraba a llevarla a sus labores de prefecta, suspiró sin despegar sus ojos del techo.

La colisión fue dura, sus sentidos se aturdieron así como su cerebro, no había conciencia en sus movimientos ¿cómo podía tenerla? No lograba procesar lo bien que se acoplaban sus labios a los labios de Kaname, ni como hacía él para no lastimarla con sus colmillos o como su lengua sabía moverse rítmicamente con la de él. Sus ojos no podían despegarse del reflejo que trasmitían los del vampiro, no terminaba de absorber la posesión en la mirada del joven, ni su enojo, ni su confusión, ni su incoherencia. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, pero si era Kuran quien le arrancaba la vida, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo recuperarla.

Se aferró al cuello de él dejando que su cuerpo se olvidara de toda materia, estrujó sus cabellos negros, cerrando los ojos fuertemente al tiempo que ambos se deslizaban hacia el suelo. No era la primera vez que se sentaba en las piernas de Kaname, pero era la primera vez en la que era consciente de la anatomía del muchacho, y su entrepierna era más consciente de ello que del algodón que la cubría.

Las manos del sangrepura desabotonaron su chaqueta con desespero, rompiendo algunos botones en el intento, sin pedir permiso se inmiscuyeron debajo de la blusa, incluso por debajo de sostén y apretaron posesivamente, obligándola a erguirse y arquear la espalda enterrando sus uñas en el cuello del chico, mientras soltaba un gemido.

Sé dejó caer sobre el vampiro una vez más logrando sacarle un siseo, debajo de ella se sentía muy duro, la chica sonrió, restregó su cuerpo contra él antes de presionar un poco más aquella zona tan sensible de él. Esta vez el joven gruñó.

El dolor y el sudor en su rostro se le hicieron la mezcla perfecta, besando aquí y allá, deslizó sus labios desde la barbilla hasta el cuello de él en donde la corbata le detuvo. Torpemente desató su corbata, mientras sentía como él se aferraba a ella con bastante dificultad para respirar, jaló los botones del saco de él. ¿A quién se le ocurrió ponerles a los chicos un chaleco tan complicado?

—¿Esto era lo que querías? —La voz de Kuran sonó algo quebrada y áspera, los botones del chaleco eran toda una prueba de destreza para pensar en las palabras de Kaname, así que sencillamente le ignoró—. Así se infame. —Sintió que el chico le tironeaba el sostén hacia abajo hasta que la tela se venció—. Así de sucio. —Una de sus manos ahora se adentraba por debajo de su falda, rodeando uno de sus glúteos. Yuuki fue la que siseó esta vez cuando el joven la pegó a él mientras sentía sus dedos en lugares innombrables—. Así de pecaminoso.

Sus manos temblaron sobre el cinturón al escuchar sus palabras, la joven terminó de desabrocharlo, respiró profundamente pero las manos de él la obligaron a verlo de frente. Su mirada era extraña ¿estaba enojado, le daba asco, no le gustaba? Su níveo rostro perlado de sudor se acercó al de ella, apenas la punta de su lengua la tocó ella reaccionó, dejándose arrastrar por la negra llama de la lujuria pasional. Sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Kaname nadaban en busca de respuestas que le arrancaran al chico sobresaltos, explorando desde los huesos de la clavícula hasta el ombligo con sus vellitos rizados. —¿Así de obsceno?

La chica metió mano debajo de los pantalones desabrochados, descolocando por entero al vampiro para tumbarlo rudamente, y a quien en momento de inconsciente éxtasis respondió: —Aun peor.

O-O-O

Zero corría por los pasillos hecho una tromba, el olor a sangre aunque débil había alertado sus sentidos.

—Kiryuu-kun espera, debe haber una explicación.

El Director siempre encontraba alguna manera de excusar a Kuran y aunque Zero siempre había creído que él nunca podría hacerle algo malo a Yuuki, resultaba que como de costumbre, la vida le ratificaba lo contrario. Pero ahora que lo encontraran con los dientes hincados en el cuello de la pobre, no habría lugar en el universo en donde la apestosa sanguijuela pudiera esconderse, le daría caza, si tocó a Yuuki el bastardo iba… iba… iba…

Los jadeos de los dos se escuchaban incluso desde afuera de la biblioteca, ¡la estaba lastimando! El chico apresuró el paso con la pistola desenfunda listo para disparar en cualquier instante. De un salto cruzó la biblioteca apuntando en busca de la cabeza del sangrepura.

El disparo resonó haciendo temblar incluso a los cristales, propagándose con extrema velocidad.

—¡Kiryuu-kun! —gritó Cross alarmado agarrando a su hijo por los hombros, obligándole a retroceder, mientras Yuuki alarmada, le preguntaba a Kuran si se encontraba bien.

Su mente se quebró ante el pensamiento de verse en la necesidad de matarla. —¡Cabrón mal parido! —clamó lanzando otro disparo, aunque sabía que ese golpearía los estantes—. La mordió, Cross ¿acaso estás ciego? —bramó el joven fuera de sí, luchando por soltarse del director, quien lo arrastraba fuera de la biblioteca.

—¡Él no me mordió, Zero! —gruñó Yuuki molesta.

Kaien lo sacó de la biblioteca y lo puso contra la pared, retirándole el arma. —Ya escuchaste, así que contrólate un poco.

—¡Pues entonces estaba a punto de hacerlo! Olía a sangre, ella estaba jadeando y parecían estar forcejando en el suelo, ¿qué quieres que pensara?

Kaien suspiró. —Sí, claro, tiene lógica tu pensamiento, pero no era eso…

—No me digas que Yuuki se cortó el dedo accidentalmente y él le ayudaba a limpiar el suelo.

El problema sería decirle la situación real y hacerle mantener la cordura. —No creo que haya sido accidental, estaría demasiado rebuscado eso —comentó el hombre con tranquilidad—. Kiryuu-kun, piensa de nuevo lo que viste y Yuuki no sé cortó nada, ahora detén a los chicos de la clase nocturna por uno momento. Hablaré con Kaname y Yuuki, los dos tendrán un castigo. ¡Voy a entrar! —les avisó el Director, antes de volver a abrir la puerta de la biblioteca y cerrarla detrás de sí.

El chico parpadeó varias veces, antes de concluir correctamente de acuerdo a las palabras de Cross. —¡¡Grandísimo hijo de puta!! —bramó golpeando la puerta. No sabía cuál de las dos versiones le resultaba más insoportable.

O-O-O

Los dos observaban el suelo, evitaban mirar al director o mirarse entre ellos.

—Entienden que son libres de hacer lo que quieran, pero hay de lugares a lugares —exclamó Kaien Cross detrás del escritorio. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza—. Así que entienden que haya un castigo, por faltas a la moral.

Ninguno de los dos protestó, ¿qué podían argumentar en cualquier caso? Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, lo sabía. Hacerlo en lugares públicos aun cuando no estén abiertos, es una falta grave.

—Te haré llegar tu castigo mañana, Kaname-kun, Ichijou podrá encargarse de la clase si es necesario. Los dos, vayan a la cama… cada quien a la suya.

Yuuki se encogió en la silla con la cara roja de vergüenza, sin embargo reunió el valor suficiente para salir de la habitación lo más aprisa posible.

—Yuuki —La chica se detuvo y observó al joven de reojo, sintiéndose demasiado abrumada por los eventos. El joven colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, quien repentinamente se giró para abrazarle.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repitió, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

La estrechó contra sí y suspiró profundamente. —Yo no —susurró, divagando su mirada en el cielo—, no me arrepiento de nada.

—Te lastimaron por mi culpa… y… y… Kaname-sama nunca hubiera hecho nada… inde…

La textura de sus labios era tentación, si pudiera detener el tiempo, si pudiera llevarla lejos. —Los jóvenes hacemos cosas imprudentes y peligrosas ¿no es así?

-

-

-

Ya sé, ya sé, podría encontrarle más faltas a la trama que aciertos, (además de errores sintácticos, gramaticales, etc.) pero bueno, este era un relato que tenía en la PC desde hace mucho y simplemente decidí sacarlo, porque si no, moriría olvidado con otros tantos relatos. Originalmente iba a ser una serie de unos cuantos capítulos, pero evidentemente me dio pereza, además, sólo iban a ser tonterías porque todo estaba enfocado a relatos cómicos. El título no tiene mucho que ver con el one-shot, porque es el nombre de la serie, tenía un slogan: _Hagas, lo que hagas, por favor no en la cama. _Era algo como la comedia de las equivocaciones, todo debido a errores de percepción… es un tema interesante de explorar, hablando en términos de teoría de la comunicación, diríamos errores de traducción en la comunicación digital y analógica, así que no crucifiquen a Zero, el pobre sólo se llevó la peor parte.

Oh, se supone que sería publicado el 14, para decir feliz día del amor y la amistad (por acá en mi país el 14 se celebra ambas cosas juntas, sé que en algunos países el 14 sólo es para el amor), pero no estuve en casa, y el día de hoy llegué muy tarde. Espero lo disfruten, el siguiente capítulo, definitivamente será yaoi, luego de eso no sé que pueda hacer, la universidad me está comiendo mucho el tiempo, pero algo se me ha de cruzar por la mente.

Gracias a Imaginary Fushia, Sagakure, Seiya-Moon, Laynad3, Diamond Crevasse, Guili y Stip. Por sus reviews, que ya he contestado. ^^ Son gente muy linda. Por cierto a todas las que les gustó el Yagari/Kaname, esperen más de la pareja.

Momento publicitario: los invito a leer "En algún lugar del trago" que contiene one-shots, en donde mezclo los personajes de vk, con un poco de alcohol y una pizca de mis desvariaciones. También son diversas parejas, o tríos XD, desde las cosas raritas, hasta las más normales. Y también "Nada más que la noche" que es un Aidou/Yori, no muy alegre. Si tiene tiempo, denles una oportunidad, igual encuentran algo que les agrade.

Ahora sí, ya saben que espacio está siempre abierto a todo.

¡Reviews!


	13. La Anacrónica Realidad Reiventada

Disclaimer VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino

Título: La Anacrónica Realidad Reinventada

Pairing: Kaito/Zero

Rating: M

Advertencias: Yaoi explícito (hombre/hombre). Si no te gusta leer de esto, da hacia atrás y asunto arreglado, no me hago responsable por traumas.

La Anacrónica Realidad Reinventada

Domingo, dieciocho, soleado.

La luz del sol sombrío se colocaba por entre las rendijas, silente, dejó caer la mano en la cama, el polvo danzó en espiral en los haces de luz de una interminable balada que ascendía y ascendía. El joven dejó vagar su mirada por los pliegues de las sábanas. Perezosamente estiró los dedos de su mano, su pensamiento más rápido que su cordura se arrastró por debajo de la almohada. Cerró los ojos aferrándose al sabor del metal.

¿A dónde se habían ido esas manos?

Un sentimiento más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Su mirada sincera observándole firmemente se dispersaba por toda su mente. Los hilos deshilvanados de su memoria fluctuaban, puntadas que se enterraban en la piel le recordaban aquellos instantes. Entonces clavaba sus uñas y desgarraba las reminiscencias arrancándose partes de sí mismo, prefería morir desangrado que ahogado en los recuerdos.

Se levantó de la cama con presteza, la pistola resbaló por entre las sábanas hasta el suelo. La maldita bestia lo acechaba pero no se permitiría caer en sus brazos, ya le había arrancando su humanidad, sus padres, su hermano, su destino y esencia, no se llevarían su consciencia. Caminó descalzo por la fría madera. Abrió la ventana dejando que el sol le diera en la cara ¿por qué las nubes le negaban su inmolación? Observó al astro directamente, sus pupilas ardieron de inmediato, las lágrimas se derramaron y todo fue blanco, incluso los humanos bajaban la mirada ante el rey sol.

Hincado frente la ventana recargando sus manos en el alfeizar y pegando su barbilla al pecho, murmuró algo ininteligible. El frío del medio día besaba su cuerpo con vehemencia, deseaba poder otorgarse a su malicia pero la verdad era que apenas si podía percibirlo. ¿Por qué ya no podía ni siquiera tener la satisfacción de doloroso invierno?

Los olió en la lejanía, casi podía jurar que los escuchaba riéndose en las esquinas, cuchicheándose planes para engatusar a sus presas, lanzando miradas lascivas sobre cualquier incauta que se dejara embelesar por sus ojos, moviéndose furtivamente para encontrar más fuentes de alimento. ¿Qué les importaba la vida? ¿Qué les importaba la dignidad? ¿Qué les importaba a ellos el mundo?

Pero no, no lo permitiría, ni lo toleraría. Él regía esa ciudad y ningún vampiro osaría en mancharla, los asesinaría a todos.

Sus largos cabellos negros ondeando en el viento. Maldita sea el día en el que le conoció, ojalá pudiera esfumarse su esencia, pero esa estaba arraigada a sus venas. Ahí estaban ambas bestias.

Debía apurarse, llegaría tarde a clase.

Miércoles, tres, ventoso.

Tenía que decirle algo sobre su manía de invadir su espacio personal pero ¿para qué? Si quería adueñarse de la cafetera podía hacerlo, la última vez que había intentado detener el avance de una persona sobre de él había terminado contaminado con su veneno.

—Desayuna apropiadamente, no es como si ya no lo necesitaras. —Pero tampoco moriría si no lo hacía. Soltó el tenedor. El tintineo del metal golpeando la porcelana reverberó por toda la habitación—. Sólo los vampiros no necesitan de los alimentos. —Volvió a agarrar el tenedor y le prestó atención al bistec que tenía por delante—. Iremos a las oficinas aunque hace calor afuera y nada de viento, necesitamos una lista nueva de nuestras presas, aunque preferiría ir por algo menos sencillo. Me gustaría ir por una de esas _nobles_ escorias sé que están raptando niños, claro que Cross no quiere destapar el asunto, sería un escándalo para su protegido ese.

No le interesaban esas presas, su cuerpo clamaba por aplastar sangrepuras.

—No creo que Cross lo oculte, si no lo ha anunciando entonces es un mero rumor.

La sonrisa sardónica de Kaito hizo que el tenedor se les resbalara unos milímetros de la mano.

—Le concedes demasiada confianza a los cazadores. —En los indiferentes ojos lilas las emociones se le aglutinaron—. No te ofendas, Cross es mejor director que el anterior pero no todos los cazadores son buenos, muchos de ellos se venden. Hay gente corruptible, Zero. —Ahora sí lo había hecho enojar—. Calma, no quise ofender a Cross, Yagari no permitiría que alguien semejante al antiguo director fuera la cabeza de los cazadores. Lo digo por los demás, hay algo desagradable en ese lugar.

La perplejidad en su rostro debía ser evidente porque su compañero le miró con sorna, estaba tan confundido intentando descifrar los pensamientos de él que le sorprendió por completo sentir la mano de Takamiya sobre su mentón. Parpadeó repetidamente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—Aún eres tan ingenuo. —Y de nuevo esa extraña sonrisa entre burlesca y sincera—. No puedes dividir el mundo entre vampiros y cazadores buenos, Zero. —Debía separarse, los dedos sobre su rostro eran algo que no quería pero su frío tacto de alguna manera se le hacía natural ¿Quién más le había tocado de esa manera?—. En la guerra no sabes quién es tu amigo o tu enemigo, el poder corrompe a los seres vivos, no importa si lo usas en beneficio propio, en beneficio de la humanidad o de la sociedad. Usar al enemigo para ganar, engañar para poseer es mucho mejor que permitir que mueran más inocentes.

—¿Estás diciendo que los vampiros pueden ser buenos? —le interrogó.

Kaito alzó una ceja.

—No lo sé, pero sé que puedo utilizarlos para hacer caer a los peces más gordos. —El cazador dejó viajar su dedo gordo de la comisura de los labios de Zero a posicionarse casi debajo del mentón—. ¿No te parece una buena idea? —El dedo índice de su compañero recorriéndole el rostro hasta colocarse en sus labios le causó una extraña sensación.

—Para ser un profesor de ética, tú tienes una muy rara.

Esta vez pareció haber dicho alguna especie de chiste.

—¿No has puesto atención a mis clases? Ah, estoy decepcionado de ti y pensar que era especial. —Zero frunció el ceño, no tenía idea de lo que estaba planteando el cazador—. La vida no es blanca o negra, Zero, así que los miembros de la misma tampoco pueden serlo. Usar vampiros corruptos para hacer caer a vampiros aún más corruptos no tiene nada de erróneo. Primero, la muerte de todo vampiro que atente contra la vida de un humano está permitida, así que ¿cuál es la diferencia entre matarlo antes o después? A menos claro que creas en la redención.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la hipótesis de su compañero.

—Ellos no saben hacer otra cosa salvo destruir —afirmó Kiryuu.

—Que nos lleva al segundo punto, asesinar a los de abajo no basta. El nivel E es fácil de aniquilar pero ¿de qué sirve matar a las cabezas cuando el cuerpo de la hidra sigue intacto? Podríamos asesinar a todos los niveles E del mundo, pero mientras sigan existiendo niveles A, seguirán saliendo esos bichos. ¿De qué sirve asesinar vampiros niveles C? si los que dan las órdenes son los vampiros B. ¿Te parece mejor rastrear a los muertos de los líderes que usar a sus propios sirvientes para capturarles?

«La ética no se trata de que alguien te diga que se debe hacer, eso siempre debes preguntártelo a ti mismo.

El sonido de su voz, la intensidad de sus palabras, la firmeza de su mirada, todo Kaito le producía un no sé que en el cuerpo, pero de alguna manera le gustaba. Nunca había pensado mucho en él, siempre le había parecido un poco inflexible casi intolerante, siempre había creído que la lógica de su hermano de armas rozaba lo insensible. Las cosas para él se podían reducir a sencilleces matemáticas en donde todo se dominaba mediante las reglas, cuyas normas era imposible quebrantar. El mundo desde su perspectiva era una ecuación con una solución tan sencilla como lógica que cuando te daba la respuesta parecía que todos aquellos números, letras y signos fueran lo más fácil de comprender y tú que te viste en un lío resolviendo eso, te sientes estúpido.

Kaito le soltó el rostro pero colocó su mano sobre la de Zero quien ya había soltado el tenedor.

—¿Aún sigues pensando en que el mundo es bello? —Kiryuu quitó la mano lleno de enojo consigo mismo. Los planteamientos de Kaito eran correctos, quizás crudos e insensibles pero en términos lógicos y balanceando las pérdidas con las ganancias, lo que proponía no eran disparates. Él en cambio siempre había optado por creer en la amabilidad, las buenas causas, los dulces corazones y… frunció el ceño ¿a qué lo había llevado todo eso? Yagari había perdido un ojo, su hermano odió a sus padres, él había llegado a tener sentimientos por… por una vampira disfrazada de humana, había perdido a su hermano, a esa humana de tiernos ojos. ¿De qué servía sentir compasión por los demás? ¿Para qué quería un corazón capaz de amar?

—Pero sabes —interrumpió su compañero sus pensamientos—, hay humanos a los que les gusta creer en la bondad de las cosas aun cuando reciben golpes a cambio y eso los hace todavía más humanos, algunos incluso son elevados a calidad de santos. Si aún sientes todo eso, es prueba de que eres humano.

Deseó sentir los dedos de Kaito firmemente apretados a su muñeca, como si con ello lo salvara de convertirse en aquello que más odiaba.

—Los sentimientos es uno de los elementos que nos distingue de los animales y también de los vampiros, no sé si ellos tienen o no tienen sentimientos pero sé que deben ser diferentes. Los tuyos en aquel entonces y ahora son humanos.

Humano.

Jamás había pensando en ello, sencillamente sabía que lo era como que la roca era roca. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de sus padres esa palabra había adquirido un significado sumamente importante; aferrándose a sus cualidades como el náufrago a la tabla en la tormenta. Si Kaito, quien despreciaba tanto a los vampiros le llamaba humano, entonces… entonces…

Alzó el rostro buscando en los ojos del cazador el más mínimo indició de rechazo, pero sólo encontró veracidad, creía en los que decía, en lo que le expresaba. Ya había visto antes esa mirada… y eso lo hizo dudar.

Hace mucho tiempo, una niña le había tomado de las manos, le había pedido detenerse, le había pedido creer y él le había entregado todo su ser. Ahora ella era lo que más odiaba en este mundo. No quería volver a pasar por el mismo calvario.

—¿Dudas de mis palabras? —Zero no pudo contestar a esa pregunta cuya respuesta de sobra sabía, simplemente agachó la mirada. Kaito se levantó de su silla para colocarse a su lado, se recargó sobre el filo de la mesa, puso una mano sobre el mueble y la otra la puso sobre los labios de Kiryuu—. ¿Eres un cazador? —Asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces no dudes de ser humano.

Pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas, no al menos para Zero. Abrió la boca para protestar, los dedos de Kaito se posaron sobre sus dientes, el dedo índice se encontraba sobre el canino puntiagudo, el cazador se deslizó lentamente recorriendo la prueba de su inhumanidad. La sensible caricia produjo éxtasis en su cuerpo, sintiendo que sus colmillos se alargaban, aunque el pantalón que repentinamente le quedaba apretado le anunciaba que sus colmillos no eran lo único que se alargaba y engrosaba.

Viernes, dieciséis, templado.

Todo se derrumbaba desde lo más alto hasta estrellarse en la proterva tierra, todo caía con furia y enjundia. Los árboles, las casas, el vidrio, incluso el ladrillo temblaba ante la fuerza de la naturaleza. Era la hora de las brujas, de los demonios y las bestias. Debería sentirse incómodo, molesto, pero por el contrario parecía que la maldita noche le daba fuerza, que la oscuridad le apremiaba. Fluyó en contra de las lágrimas del cielo buscando a su presa debajo de los techos que surcaba. Saltó a la siguiente casa, sus ojos adaptados a las tinieblas detectaron el sutil movimiento, la adrenalina lo invadió tomando su cuerpo y su mente por entero, sus manos ansiosas se pegaron al metal de la pistola, la cabeza le zumbaba mientras su corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza.

Se agazapó esperando el momento oportuno, los dedos de sus pies cosquilleaban en un intento de lanzarse inmediatamente, sus entrañas se revolvían implorando por lanzarse al frenesí de la caza, sus manos querían probar su fuerza, externar su violencia, sus pies querían correr, burlarse de la lentitud del enemigo, quería medir su poderío ¡quería vivir al filo!

El vampiro se metió al callejón volteando hacia atrás de cuando en cuando, olía a sangre fresca. Zero le siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nadie los interrumpiría. Saltó al vacío acompañando a las gotas de agua que descendían del cielo. Aterrizó justo atrás de su presa, el cual volteó a ver que había caído. Lo pescó por el pescuezo azotándolo contra la pared, su boca se abrió instintivamente mostrando su dentadura.

—¿Quién es tú maestro? —bramó por encima del estruendo del trueno.

Una risa desquiciada resonó al vals de la tormenta.

—¡No te diré nada!

Apretó la mano que sostenía en cuello del vampiro antes de lanzarlo al suelo, en cuanto el sujeto intentó incorporarse le disparó. La cenizas se mezclaban con el agua formando lodo, no iba a existir mucha diferencia en el lugar, después de todo la suciedad del callejón no se esfumaría ni aunque cayera un diluvio.

Quiso reírse de su propio chiste pero el sabor amargo en su boca ganó, miró al cielo dejándose empapar por la tristeza de las alturas, abrió los brazos y caminó sin rumbo intentando encontrarle significado al momento. Pero el cielo sólo le dio por respuesta la frialdad de la pared de concreto, restregó su frente en el cemento buscando serenidad, tratando de abrazar la calma para dejar de pensar en el éxtasis de la sangre, la adrenalina y el sexo.

Se pasó la lengua por los dientes para aliviar la comezón, las descargas placenteras que produjo la autoestimulación viajaron a gran velocidad por su médula espinal pidiendo más. Recargó su espalda en la pared, con las manos entre las piernas sosteniendo la Bloody Rose se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo encharcado. Nadie en sus cabales se hubiera sentido cómodo al sentarse sobre el agua fría y puerca en medio de una gran tormenta, cuyas gotas de lluvia pesaban al caer sobre la piel, con un viento muy fuerte y estando empapado hasta las entrañas, pero él prefería someterse a cualquier incomodidad antes que seguir pensando en esas obscenas imágenes.

Cerró los ojos apretando la mandíbula fuertemente intentando repetir algún mantra que le distrajera lo suficiente. Ojalá pudiera inmolarse con las gotas que se estrellaban contra el suelo fundiéndose con el ignominioso asfalto.

—Te dije que no salieras solo. —Quiso reaccionar al disgusto de su rostro pero hundido en la imperiosa fiebre del deseo, aquel gesto le era indiferente—. Vamos a casa.

Su mano extendida era una invitación a la perdición, los ojos del cazador anunciaban que no le dejaría escapar de sus quimeras, en el olor de su cuerpo se inscribía locura. Era su hermano de armas, era quien le había llamado desde las profundidades del infiero, era quien le sostenía con falacias y vagas ilusiones a la terrenal existencia de una humanidad disipada.

Sus dedos vacilaban, no quería caer, no quería acariciar, no quería desear. Había abrazado la luz de un ángel caído ¿por qué ahora confiar en la sonrisa del diablo?

—No quiero pillar un resfriado —farfulló el chico tomándole de la mano con fuerza y obligándole a levantarse. Caliente, la sangre de Kaito despedía una esencia varonil almizclada con el fuego, la salivación en su boca aumentó. Fue la primera vez que experimentó la crudeza de la noche tormentosa, necesitaba de su ardor y lo requería ahora. Quería su piel férvida restregándose con la suya, demandaba su lengua adentrándose en los rincones, codiciaba su pasión arrancándole hasta el último de los suspiros—. Siento tu deseo desprendiéndose por cada poro de tu piel.

La respiración se le cortó y tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar, pero sus pies anclados estaban. Takamiya lo puso contra la pared, su personalidad lo confundía, su presencia lo invadía, sus actos doblegaban a la bestia.

Sus labios pegados a los suyos descuadraban por entero, así no debía ser y sin embargo así era. La lengua de Kaito acariciando sus colmillos con delicado fervor le enloqueció, desconectó su raciocinio de su cuerpo quedando únicamente el deseo de sentir ese eléctrico cosquilleo a lo largo y ancho de esa parte sensible de la dentadura que se extendía. Súbitamente una mano del cazador experimentado se colocó en su entrepierna y luego le dio un apretón.

El eco de su gemido reverberó por los callejones.

Martes, cuatro, muy frío.

El rastro de agua se adueñaba casi por toda la casa, iniciaba en la entrada pasaba por la sala, seguía por el comedor hasta la habitación. Una bota se hallaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina, alguien la había tirando ahí sin importarle que con ello hubiera ensuciado la puerta, el piso y la pared de barro. Tampoco les había importado dejar una chamarra escurriendo agua sobre el teléfono; no escucharían si llamaban. ¿Qué diablos iba a importarles dejar la ventana abierta en plena tormenta aunque con ello se empapara el sofá?

Sus manos sobre su cuerpo era todo lo que necesitaba, sus dedos tocando cada parte de su ser era todo lo que su fantasía requería. Tendido sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas, embriagado de su propia falacia se dejaba hacer todo lo que su compañero anhelara.

Irrefrenable, la boca de Kaito le tocaba por todo el torso dejando un rastro de saliva por donde pasaba, le pasó la punta de sus dedos desde la oreja hasta el hombro, Zero se retorció al sentir mayor opresión cuando su compañero tocó su cuello. Jadeó y entrecerró los ojos cuando Takamiya se recreó en una de sus tetillas. La espalda del cazador estaba húmeda así como resbalosa, el de cabello plateado hecho la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose al máximo, exponiendo su pecho por entero.

El mundo desde esa perspectiva le parecía menos insípido, incluso hasta adquiría color. Las manos de Kaito buscaron su rostro, ¿qué había ahí? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? Al de ojos lilas realmente la respuesta no le importaba mientras la sensación de éxtasis no desapareciera de su cuerpo.

La tela de su ropa interior deslizándose sobre sus piernas era la sala de antelación, que no se hizo esperar cuando su hermano de armas lo tomó por la empuñadura, examinando la finura del acabado, desdibujando bajo su inspección táctil los relieves que le constituían, descubriendo las zonas especiales del arma. Tomándose la libertad incluso de adentrarse en la culata.

Era extraño pero placentero sentir a Kaito hundiéndose en él, primero uno, luego dos, después quizá fueron tres, la verdad es que ya no prestaba atención. Su realidad se había pintado de color rojo liberando a su mente incluso de propiocepción, sólo se hallaban él y el vacío, lejos de la culpa, los demonios y la amargura.

Hace mucho tiempo le había sido arrancada el alma, toda su constitución humana se había evaporado de su ser, no había en él nada más salvo una bestia desconocida. Era una aberración que no concebía la simpatía, la sinceridad, la amabilidad, la alegría, incluso el amor. Una vez hace mucho tiempo alguien le había obligado a verse al espejo y encontrarse medio digno. Ahora… ahora… no sabía ni que sentía.

Aferrado a la espalda de Kaito, intentaba encontrar una vaga respuesta en sus besos embusteros, con sus ojos le pedía le dijera que era posible confiar, sus piernas buscaban ser ancladas a una esperanza vana, entregándole su pecho quería hallar una pequeña marca de libertad, regalándole sus cabellos demandaba la verdad aunque fuera cruda, aunque fuera cruel pero ya no más mentiras y si con sus caderas unidas a las de él le ofrecía una salvación, se encadenaría a su locura y ética insana.

Cerró los ojos, mientras abría su cuerpo a la bestia, al placer, a su hermano de armas, a lo que sea que fuera que le arrastrará de lejos de aquí pero más cerca de su alma. Una gota de sudor se adhirió a sus labios. Saboreó en el paladar la sapidez salada almizclada con fruición y desespero. Olía su cabello a tierra húmeda, cuero, viento seco, muebles viejos y pólvora, su piel exudaba calidez, diversión, atracción, arrojo, atrevimiento y sexo. Se relamió la boca antes de clavar los dientes.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la cama, el techo parecía sumamente distante desde esa perspectiva, algo cálido se le escurría por la comisura de los labios y no era saliva. Kaito dejó caer todo su peso sobre su estómago, de inmediato quiso poner resistencia, el sonido de una pistola siendo amartillada resonó en la habitación.

El agujero negro frente a sus ojos lo volvió a sus cinco sentidos. La sangre se adhería en su garganta excitando sus sentidos, clamando a sus instintos por más y más, pero su consciencia agonizaba de culpa. Con la pistola frente a él se dio cuenta de lo poco que valía, era una bestia, era un monstruo, era una abominación.

—¿Mi sangre era tan deliciosa?

Esa noche la luna llena resplandecía iluminando con benevolencia a la Academia, los vampiros acababan de provocarle, había sido imposible controlar al mal dentro de él. Se había apoderado de la ambrosía roja de una inocente humana… no, de una… ¿Era la sangre de Yuuki tan deliciosa? Sus manos, su sonrisa, su corto cabello, su torpeza, su delicado aroma a mañana fresca, sus ojos brillando de alegría, sus labios correspondiendo su beso, el sol rodeando su frágil figura.

Todo se había roto.

¡Maldito Kuran! ¡Malditos vampiros! ¡Maldita perra vida!

¡Maldita vieja pistola llena de recuerdos que sostenía Kaito!

No supo que contestar, no supo qué hacer o decir. ¿Qué podía replicar? ¿Quién podía decírselo? Se giró de lado llevándose las manos a la cabeza pretendiendo que le vendría una terrible jaqueca. Sintió a su compañero sentarse a su lado, acariciándole el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño, en su faz no había odio, no había rencor, no había desprecio pero la pistola seguía apuntada a su rostro.

—Hay impulsos que controlar —murmuró como si estuviera hablando del clima— la obediencia es algo importante.

Era más importante decir lo siento. Se incorporó. No sabía cómo continuar todo aquello, nunca antes… había imaginado… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se encontró besando los omoplatos de Takamiya deslizándose hacia abajo para evitar volver a caer en la tentación, poniendo atención por primera vez en las líneas que componían una figura masculina, saboreando un momento confuso. Sintió la punta del acólito rozando su mejilla, la textura era extraña, en realidad creía que era la idea lo que le parecía sencillamente fuera de lo siempre pensando.

Con una mano Kaito lo separó de su cuerpo, le sonrió con benevolencia y le bajó el rostro. Sus labios tocando carne henchida. Intentó alejarse pero la mano de su compañero lo detuvo ¿qué se había dicho así mismo sobre lo más importante. Entreabrió los labios, sólo la idea era rara.

—Buen chico.

No era tan malo, no era tan detestable era… como cualquier cosa de la vida, todo podía pasar rápido si uno quería, si uno lo deseaba nada sucedía. Después de lo de ella nada más podía ser peor. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Kaito no le había obligado a hacer algo, Zero había querido, él lo había elegido ¿cierto?

El sabor salado invadía sus memorias, amargo le sabía el momento ¿no se supone que esto debería hacerle feliz, tranquilizarlo? Pero no podía entregarse a los instintos, no podía dejarse llevar por todo lo que tenía adentro. La bestia, la bestia se apoderaría de él, lo consumiría lentamente dentro de su maldad, le quitaría el último resquicio de ser humano. Claro, claro, con Kaito a su lado podría seguir siendo humano.

Cerró los ojos dedicándose a sentir el falo entre sus dientes, que importaba si era extraño, que importaba si algo le incomodaba, mientras esa esperanza brillara en la lejanía todo lo demás poco le valía. Estaba bien, estaba bien rendirse ante el deseo de hacer algo bueno, de retribuirle de alguna forma a quien le brindaba su mano para seguir adelante.

Sangre caliente rozando sus colmillos, excitación fluyendo a lo largo y ancho, deseo transformado en líquido, la esencia de la vida y el placer yacía dentro de él. Quería robarla, quería probarla, quería, quería transformarse en uno con ella.

Se levantó de golpe apretando los dientes con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la garganta. _Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gravísima culpa. _No merecía ser tocado, no merecía ser amado. _Yo pecador me confieso ante.._. Golpeó la cama con los puños, conteniendo el impulso de morder al cazador que estaba a su lado. Debía resistir, debía aguantar, debía soportar, vencer las necesidades pueriles de los instintos porque los humanos hacían eso, buscaban la salvación y los vampiros se entregaban al placer. Trató de regular su respiración, inspirando y expulsando el aire a un ritmo pero todos sus sentidos corrían a un compás diferente.

Las preciosas manos de Kaito le tocaban desde el cuello hasta por donde la espalda perdía su decente nombre. Se sentía como si él fuera las cuerdas de un arpa mal construida que el poeta aferrado a un capricho casual, se obstinaba en tocar. Mientras más vibrara más escenas obscenas se recreaban en su cabeza. Restregó la nariz entre las sábanas buscando eliminar el dulce aroma del éxtasis que le llamaba a caer en la tentación. Su hermano de armas le besó una oreja mientras acariciaba sus brazos, le hizo mover las manos colocándolas sobre la cama por encima de su cabeza. Apretó los ojos conteniendo las obsesiones, tenía que decirle que dejara de tocarle, sus arrumacos sólo lo enloquecerían más y más. Soltó un respingo cuando sintió la lengua de su compañero entre sus glúteos. Intentó incorporarse pero Takamiya se lo impidió. Las manos de él le elevaron las caderas, le acariciaron los muslos por la parte interior, en el lugar donde se encontraba el músculo grácil.

Contuvo la respiración estrujando las sábanas entre sus manos, no sabía si dolía o era extraordinaria la sensación, quizás ambas cosas se entremezclaban pero su cuerpo reaccionaba. El incienso del goce se propagaba sobre su cuerpo como ondas que se extendían en el lago, provocándole espasmos placenteros. Los dedos de Kaito sujetando su miembro viril doblegaron la poca voluntad que le quedaba, dejándose caer sobre sus pulsiones. _A ti llamamos los desterrados hijos de Eva._ El olor de su propia sangre deslizándose sobre sus muslos le resecó la garganta, el cosquilleo incesante de la resequedad le atormentaba. Mordió la cama y se dejó mover al ritmo de su compañero. Jadeaba de cara al colchón, permitiendo que el deseo fluctuara aferrándose a la idea de que estaba bien con él, se sentía bien con él, era normal con él. _A ti suspiramos, gimiendo y llorando._ La tela en sus colmillos le dolía, le lastimaba, no solo porque la sentía muy dura sino porque los embates de su compañero le obligaban a moverse y eso le lastimaba incluso el rostro. También porque la saliva se pegaba a las sábanas aumentando su necesidad de sentir algo fresco en la garganta. Levantó el rostro encontrando el mundo de color rojo. _En este valle de lágrimas._

Se acarició las encías con la lengua hallando suma fruición en el acto, su nariz lo atosigaba del olor cálidamente masculino de Kaito, necesitaba de su vida, necesitaba de su alma, requería enterrarse en su níveo cuello extrayendo de su cuerpo la embriaguez de su embustera droga escarlata. ¡No! ¡No la necesitaba! ¡No la quería! ¡No era un animal!

Se mordió su propia mano en su desesperado intento de alivio, la sangre entrando en su garganta calmó la comezón pero aumentó su deseo. El cuerpo de su hermano de armas se le antojó más cercano. Estaban cerca, unidos carnalmente por un acto sentimental había algo más que solo satisfacción de urgencias biológicas, eran humanos que requerían de sentimientos, no eran bestias satisfaciendo instintos ¿verdad? Estaban cerca.

Kaito se clavó en él hasta la empuñadura, para invadirlo con las aguas de una presa que Zero había desbordado. Kiryuu se dejó arrastrar por el clímax de su compañero dejando a su cuerpo pasar por lo mismo.

Takamiya se sentó a su lado, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Zero enterró la cabeza en la almohada, no quería verlo a la cara porque no sabía que estaba mal en su cuerpo, debería sentirse bien, debería sentir alivio pero lo único que sentía era amargura.

-

-

-

¿Quién tiene ganas de achuchar a Zero? Nunca le había encontrado tan lindo siendo angst, en general me desespera el muchacho… pero ahora creo que le he pillado el gusto a su sufrimiento. Ains que vamos a hacer con estos jóvenes que sufren. Últimamente le he tomado interés al mucho porque quiero ver a donde va a parar con su obstinada idea de negar todos sus instintos como vampiro, que para lo mismo es negarse como vampiro (lo que el chico no sabe es que si continúa así, solo se provocará una despersonalización faustuosa que podría acabar en tragedia). En cualquier caso me causa curiosidad que Zero obedezca a Kaito la mayoría de las veces con docilidad y hable con él con tanta familiaridad (vale que ya se conocían y se llevaban bien), pero aún así, es demasiada obediencia sin quejas por parte de Zero. Kaito es un personaje interesante, incluso más que Sara… es que ella parece sólo una chica caprichosa, en cambio el cazador tiene una pinta de "causo caos por gusto" que me encanta.

Mientras hacía el oneshot ideaba una realidad bizarra en donde Zero que tiene una relación siniestra con Kaito, se encuentra un día por casualidad con un Kaname que viene intentando huir de una relación comorbida con Rido. Evidentemente eso nunca saldrá a la luz pero me divertía pensarlo y saber que cada día más encuentro nuevas formas de retorcer la historia por lados erróneos.

Corto mi rollo y me despido de ustedes, esperando que les haya gustado el one-shot, no les hayan parecido los personajes tan OoC. Y alguien se anime a escribir algo de ellos dos algún día.

Gracias a Stildollproduccions, Imaginary Fiusha, laynad3, solcithooh, CiiJaii y a Parecido-a-un-zorillo por sus reviews, sois muy lindas todas.

Atte: Kirsche.

Cualquier queja es bien recibida.


	14. El Sueño del Perverso

Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

**INVITACIÓN**

A dos eventos importantes. Uno para el **amigo invisible sin fronteras, **en donde **pueden pedir el one-shot que deseen** del género que sea (het/yaoi/yuri/gen) si se anotan para participar. El otro es la **exposición de fanfics** **YAOI** debido al torneo de fanfics que se está realizando en _**el coliseo**_ (patrocinados por slash magazine), ¡**Vampire Knight** está presente en ambos eventos! Más detalles, así como los links a estos eventos, los encontraran en mi profile.

**INVITACIÓN**

Título: El sueño del perverso.

Pairing: Rido Kuran/Kaname Kuran, ligera referencia al Asato Ichijou/Kaname Kuran.

Rating: NC-17 o MA

Advertencias: Hardcore Slash(hombre/hombre), non-con, shota-con, rape.

NO apto para mentes sensibles, no diré menores de 18 años porque conozco muuuuchas chicas de menor edad que leen este tipo de fanfics sin inmutarse —incluso algunas las escriben y bastante bien—. Sin embargo, sí diré que NO es apto para personas sensibles. Os advierto que a diferencia de los otros capítulos que tienen romance, este no lo contiene y cuenta con escenas fuertes.

Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, así que no os quejéis que yo bien claro se los advierto: NO es un capítulo con romance, es de tortura y violación.

El sueño del perverso

Oscuridad, la noche se arrastraba en las alturas que le eran imposibles de alcanzar, giró la cabeza y entonces pudo oler la tela podrida, el polvo acumulado por el paso del tiempo y su propia carne descomponiéndose, debería provocarle nauseas pero no sabía si aún conservaba el estómago. No le importaba, esperaba pacientemente todos los días la muerte. Más allá de lo que sus ojos pudieran concebir, el mundo debía estarse moviendo, el sonido de la piedra siendo friccionada reverberó en sus oídos. Nada sucedía, nada importante para él sucedía, la muerte vendría, un día ella vendría.

Una risa grave inundó sus pensamientos, el súbito escalofrío le hizo abrir los ojos del golpe. Su respiración agitada y el latir frenético de su corazón retumbaban en el sitio cerrado, sin embargo, la risa continuaba. La conocía, sabía a quién pertenecía ese sardónico sonido, sabía lo que sucedería a continuación y temblaba. Ya podía sentir sus ojos bicolores observándole con lujuria, sus dedos largos sobre su carne quemando su inocencia a su paso, sus labios susurrando el pasado trágico que no quería recordar. Sus manos buscaron desesperadamente la salida, quería huir del lugar, deseaba poder escapar, tan sólo debía abrir la tapa de su propio sarcófago… pero era débil, demasiado débil.

Los ojos de distinto color brillaron con intensidad delante de él, el rostro de su dueño le sonreía con ironía a través de las cadenas que sostenía el sello de los Kuran. Si el vampiro se acercaba más lo atacaría, si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima lo acabaría, apretó los puños con suma fuerza, podía lograrlo, tenía el poder, era la bestia antigua. No podía moverse, inexplicablemente su cuerpo se había congelado. Comando a su cerebro a que obligara a sus miembros a moverse, pero nada sucedía, estaba a merced de su enemigo.

Las manos de Rido se posaron encima de su rostro sin tocarlo, su respiración se agitó aún más, el sudor comenzaba a humedecer sus ropas. Las manos de Rido se deslizaron por varias partes de su cuerpo, odiaba la idea de ser perpetrado por un ser tan repugnante. Las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza, el hambre incontenible, la sangre espesa, su mente confundida inmersa en el deseo carnal por un cuerpo caliente, los vanos intentos de sofocar la lujuria en medio de orgías, frenesí, sudor, sangre y sexo. Extendió el brazo intentando alejarle; mas su risa volvía a sonar. Su mano pequeña apenas si había atinado a pegarle a la muñeca de Rido.

—¿Aún estás sumergido en tu pequeña burbuja de felicidad?

Lo había destrozado, en aquella noche de invierno había mancillado su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en miles de trozos que debían ser recogidos con una pala. Quien estaba delante de él no podía ser Rido Kuran, tal vez un farsante, tal vez un delirio, tal vez una alucinación. Intentó pegarle con ambas manos, pero un niño no podía hacer nada en contra de un adulto.

El vampiro maduro le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le hizo un ruido negativo con la lengua, antes de inclinarse sobre de él.

—No has sido un buen niño —le susurró Rido Kuran. Su lengua se posó en la base del cuello y ascendió por el mentón hasta sus labios. Kaname intentó aventarlo con ambas manos, pero su peso era demasiado para él, le desagradaba por completo sentir la saliva del degenerado sobre su boca—. Alguien tiene que enseñarte una lección.

¡Asato! Claro, de nuevo ese bastardo quería jugar con su mente desatando sus poderes sobre de Kaname, ¡ese maldito poder! Esa cosa pérfida que le permitía desatar lo más aterrador que existía en la cabeza de sus adversarios y después, la imaginación nefanda hacía todo lo demás. _Controla tus pensamientos, controla tus pensamientos_, se repitió, pero las manos de Rido ya se metían debajo de su ropa.

—No eres real —le gritó tratando de detener sus grandes manos con las suyas que eran pequeñas.

Rido rió.

—Para ti, soy real —respondió desgarrando su pijama con figuras de animalitos. El niño trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Rido lo empujó para luego montarse en él.

_No es real, no es real, no es real_. Se repitió mientras lanzaba manotazos al aire, moviendo también las piernas para zafarse del agarre del vampiro adulto. _Puedo despertar, puedo despertar, puedo despertar._ Se sacudía de pies a cabeza intentando escapar de aquella pesadilla, no quería sentir los dedos de Rido tocándole en lugares indecentes, no quería permitir que sus labios lo besuquearan en donde se le antojara, no quería concebir que su lengua se paseara de aquí a allá sobre todo su cuerpo, no quería tolerar su cabello húmedo acariciando su pecho.

El golpe sobre su rostro lo tumbó en la cama completamente aturdido, por unos instantes se quedó quieto. ¿Por qué no podía escapar a eso? La mejilla le dolía debido al golpe recibido.

—Así, así, sé un buen chico.

La ira se apoderó de Kaname y se lanzó contra su enemigo. El puñetazo que recibió en el estómago lo dobló, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones antes de golpearse la cabeza en la nuca por segunda ocasión. Al sentir los colmillos penetrando su mano izquierda, gritó. La sangre se escurría lentamente por su brazo, luego, Rido le mordió el antebrazo y el brazo. El sudor le chorreaba por la frente a Kaname, el pecho le dolía de los gritos desgarradores que había dado sin ser consciente de ello, la saliva se le escurría por la comisura de los labios e incluso una vez casi se ahoga con su propio fluido. Desde el brazo hasta los dedos de la mano izquierda le punzaban las múltiples mordeduras de su _tío_, todo su brazo ardía, a pesar de que el frío líquido escarlata le chorreaba.

—Kaname, Kaname, Kaname —susurró Rido, acariciando el rostro del jovencito—, ¿acaso no sabes que me diviertes más cuando peleas?

Desde su posición lo miró con odio y desprecio, pero eso sólo provocó una risotada en el vampiro.

—Sé un niño obediente mientras te devoro.

_Nunca_. Retrajo la mano adolorida, era falso, lo que estaba sintiendo era falso. _Concéntrate y despierta_.

—Es el miedo que sientes el que me alimenta.

Entonces la solución era sencilla, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo se volvió para enfrentarlo, la mirada decidida en el rostro del pequeño nutrió la diversión del adulto. Destruir el ímpetu de tan deliciosa criatura era un placer.

Acarició con ambas manos el torso de su _sobrino _lentamente, aspirando el miedo escondido que Kaname intentaba sobrepasar para terminar aquel mal sueño, Rido le sonrió con parsimonia. Tomó el pantalón de gatitos y tiró de él con fuerza. El valor reunido por el muchacho se esfumó al adivinar las intenciones de Rido, de nuevo volvía a retorcerse debajo del cuerpo del adulto intentando librarse de él, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir de nuevo los colmillos de Rido sobre su pecho. La manera en la que se enterraba en él era brutal, mordía la carne con fuerza, succionaba ruidosamente jalando la piel como si también quisiera comérsela, abría y cerraba la boca creando nuevas heridas. No bebía para alimentarse, sino para torturarle.

Jaló el cabello de Rido fuertemente en su desesperación, sin embargo, el adulto se limitó a agarrarle las manos con las suyas, mientras le seguía mordiendo el torso. Dolía, deseaba gritar pero prefería reunir todas sus fuerzas para librarse de ese degenerado, seguía luchando para salir de su control. Su tío se encaramó un poco más sobre de él, la rodilla del vampiro mayor le golpeó la rodilla derecha y lo forzó a abrir las piernas.

_No, no, no, ¡NO!_ se agitó intentando golpear a su transgresor lo suficiente para tener tiempo de hacer algo en su contra. Las manos de Rido se colocaron sobre su cuello repentinamente, le obstruían la respiración, lanzó patadas hacia todos lados, le enterró las uñas en los brazos y trató de arañarlo pero el mundo se desvanecía, la visión se le volvía borrosa, el sonido de sus propios quejidos se escuchaba distante, ya no sentía las manos, no sabía en donde estaba, tal vez todo acabaría ahí.

Aspiró todo el aire que pudo en cuanto fue libre de hacerlo y la garganta le ardió como si hubiese aspirado humo caliente, parpadeó varias veces sintiendo las lágrimas correr por el rostro. El mundo volvió a latir, la habitación pareció iluminarse aún cuando apenas si había unas cuantas velas encendidas. Rido tiró de las trusas que llevaba puestas, Kaname jaló de la prenda en sentido contrario, intentando evitar lo peor. La tela comenzaba a lastimarle los testículos pero le daba igual, prefería eso, a permitir que lo desvistiera.

La bofetada que le dio el sangrepura mayor lo desconcertó, la nariz le ardió antes de sentir como se le escurría la sangre por los orificios nasales. Sintiendo el aire frío en su trasero, notó que ya tenía las trusas por los tobillos, agitó las piernas para liberarse del agarre de su tío, quien sostenía las piernas del joven a la altura de sus hombros. Con un solo movimiento de la mano, Rido sacó un pie de Kaname de la prenda, pasó a tomarlo por los muslos para acercarlo a sus caderas. El chico se retorció y usó sus brazos para aventarlo, en última instancia quiso arañarlo, a Rido le bastó con simplemente volver a abofetearlo.

El sonido del cinturón siendo desabrochado, el botón del pantalón saliendo del ojal; a cada movimiento de Rido, el vampiro pequeño trataba desesperadamente de salir huyendo, pero sin importar lo que hiciera no lograba aclarar sus ideas para escapar, su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza, era pequeño, demasiado débil. La tela se deslizó por las caderas, el olor a carne húmeda golpeó sus sentidos, entre las piernas percibió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Rido.

Los largos dedos hurgaron dentro de su trasero, encontraron el sitio y acto seguido Kaname arqueó la espalda, mientras el grito se le atoraba en la garganta cerrada por el dolor en el pecho, las lágrimas fluyeron por sus ojos que veían el mundo de cabeza, sus manos estrujaron fuertemente las sábanas de la cama. Sólo era consciente del dolor enroscado como una bola en el estómago y la cadera que parecía rompérsele en dos.

Respiró nuevamente con dificultad, sintiendo su mandíbula tan fuertemente cerrada temblar, el dolor se expandía hasta la nuca pasando por los oídos. Su cuerpo se movió por obra de su tío hacia adelante, los huesos de la cadera parecieron abrirse con dificultad mientras le desgarraban entre las piernas, se agarró nuevamente a las sábanas enterrándose sus propias uñas. Desde los hombros hasta huesos de los dedos, se le entumecían los brazos de la fuerza con la que sostenía la tela.

—¡Ah! te pareces tanto a mi lindo hermano cuando haces esa cara de dolor. ¡Encantador, encantador! —aplaudió el vampiro adulto—. Quizás, si te hago gritar más fuerte te parecerás a mi hermana —rió.

La realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo le golpeó de pronto, el olor del sudor, la sangre y sexo lo atormentó hasta el punto de causarle arcadas. La claridad de su cuerpo desnudo mordisqueado siendo penetrado por el miembro viril de Rido, le rompió la coraza, el escozor punzante como desgarrador en el trasero, se unió a la ruptura de su cordura ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto? Un zumbido apareció en sus oídos. Las palabras dichas con anterioridad cobraron sentido.

—¡Enfermo! —gritó el muchacho comenzando a forcejear con él—. ¡Eres un enfermo!

—No más que tú.

Las embestidas se volvieron violentas y rápidas, ni siquiera le daba tiempo de gritar, toda la tensión se acumulaba en su pecho que se constreñía en la garganta, dejándole a penas respirar dolorosamente por la boca mientras las lágrimas se seguían derramando, entremezclándose con el nauseabundo sudor.

—¡Oh, vamos, Kaname! No pierdas el espíritu.

_Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo, bastardo._ Era lo único que resonaba en la cabeza adolorida del sangrepura menor.

—Ah, quizás es que prefieres a Asato.

_¡Cómo se atrevía a pensarlo!_ Las imágenes del líder del Consejo de Mayores invadieron su mente: el olor de su piel, de su sudor senil; el cuero sobre su rostro, la humillación pegándosele a los ojos; la sensación de sus vellos púbicos, de su falo dentro de él; el frío de las cadenas recordándole su tormento; el sabor viscoso como amargo de su semen, de las mordazas lastimando la comisura de su boca; la visión de sus testículos, de sus arrugas, de látigo o el bastón. Su cuerpo hecho añicos por el simple capricho de un noble cuyo odio por los sangrepuras era algo incomprensible para Kaname. Los jugos gástricos ascendieron por la garganta.

Se torció para ponerse de cara a la cama esperando a que lo que tuviera en el estómago le saliera por la boca, pero lo único que sucedía era la risotada de Rido resonando en toda la habitación.

—Eres tan pequeño, tan vulnerable —susurró el mayor acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Kaname—, voy a comérmela… como a ti.

Reaccionó de inmediato e intentó incorporarse pero ya de nuevo, Rido lo tenía agarrado por las caderas que le elevaba separándole las piernas, obligándole a sostenerse de rodillas. Mordió el colchón para evitar gritar, una vez más Rido lo empalaba sin preparación, ni aviso, así como movía sus caderas con sus manos y sus uñas le arañaban donde tocaban.

—Sufrirá lo mismo que tú, padecerá igual que tú y no podrás hacer nada.

_¡Jamás! No lo permitiré, no lo permitiré._ _Pero tampoco puedes evitar que esto te suceda, no puedes detenerlos ahora ¿cómo podrás hacerlo más adelante?_ Encontraría la forma, algo se le ocurriría. _Pero hay cosas que no importando lo mucho que te esfuerces, tus esfuerzos serán en vano._ La imagen de Yuuki siendo azotada por Asato, su cuerpo pasando de noble en noble para ser manoseada hasta borrar la blancura de su piel, sus manos atadas a cadenas que permitían a cualquiera adentrarse en su cuerpo, mordisquear sus atributos. Día y noche siendo violada, golpeada, mancillada, su sangre derramada, su sonrisa ultrajada, el brillo de sus ojos empañado por la inmundicia de la sociedad, muerta en sus brazos porque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderla.

La violencia de las penetraciones, la impotencia por no poder defenderse, la humillación recibida, el miedo a que sus temores se volvieron realidad. Gritó, clamó a la oscuridad todo lo que se había guardado en esa noche.

La risa de Rido vibró en sus tímpanos, mientras sus manos y piernas lo abrazaban, el calor de su aliento sobre su nuca se adentró en sus pensamientos. _Yo soy tu maestro, no puedes escapar de mí_, le susurró.

Se levantó de la cama dando manotazos y patadas hacia todos lados, el sudor le pegaba el pijama como si esta fuera su segunda piel. Sexo, el hedor del maldito sexo inundaba la habitación aunque se encontraba solo en ella.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, las sirvientas entraron en su cuarto a prisa lideradas por un joven de cabellos rubios. Los recordaba, Asato los usaba cuando lo encerraba en su mundo onírico plagado de orgías y bacanales en donde Kaname era la presa principal.

—¡Kaname! —las manos de Takuma se posaron sobre sus hombros.

¡Asqueroso! Era detestable la sensación de unas manos sobre su cuerpo, agitó los brazos empujando a su perpetrador, corrió por la habitación evitando el contacto con cualquiera que se le acercara mientras sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente una salida. Esa sala nunca había tenido ventanas, sólo una puerta de hierro por la cual jamás había logrado salir, los espejos… lo más aterrador eran los espejos que se reflejaban hacia el infinito. No quería verse una vez más mientras era obligado a humillarse. El sol comenzaba a brillar tenuemente por las ventanas. _Yuuki._ Lo único que podía salvarle de caer en la locura era la luz de sus ojos, se abalanzó sobre la luz solar pero alguien lo pescó por el cuello del pijama. Se agitó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando a su captor con la mano y lanzando una patada rompió algo. A través del espejo roto que reflejaba la salida del sol, vio a la figura en bata de Asato Ichijou.

—Espero que ahora estés más contento, Kaname-sama, mañana hablaremos.

Se vio en el espejo cuarteado, las marcas de las manos de Rido sobre su cuello persistían, así como las mordeduras procedentes de él eran visibles. Lo vivido hacía pocos minutos volvió a su mente, las lágrimas se le a galoparon en los ojos, en su visión distorsionada por las mismas, sus manos no tenían rasguño alguno. Kaname se hincó en el suelo y pegó su frente a trozo más grande del espejo cuarteado, era un tonto por seguir cayendo en el poder de Asato, ahora le había dado una excusa más para castigarle.

•

•

•

El poder de la asombrosa mente. No es que Kaname haya deseado soñar con Rido y lo demás, como dice al inicio, Asato con su súper poder del aura negra, sólo liberó un par de miedos de Kaname y luego él perdió el control. Ahora diremos: el súper poder del miedo. El miedo es una de las emociones básicas y una emoción extremadamente poderosa. De ahí que lo que Rido diga sea verdad: tu miedo me alimenta. Mientras más miedo tenga Kaname, más será el poder de sus miedos sobre de él. Aunque hay un poco de estilo: Freddy Krueger en el asunto, porque de alguna manera el miedo de Kaname le da poder Asato y este también actúa de manera independiente, pero: tienes que creer que es real para que el miedo tenga el poder. Al último por ejemplo, vemos como Kaname confunde la realidad con los sueños. En cualquier caso, la construcción de los sueños y la realidad es un tema interesante hasta para los científicos, con docenas de puntos interesantes a debatir.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews. Auhm, como de costumbre pueden dejarme sus comentarios, así que quéjense todo lo que quieran de este one-shot.


End file.
